


This Chat Says Gay Rights!

by SmilesRawesome



Series: gay fuckin rights...... [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, For now all the relationships are platonic but i’ll add them once I decide which ones I wanna use, Gay Character, Internet Friends AU, Lesbian Character, M/M, Modern AU, Non binary Josè Carioca, Trans Donald Duck, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Panchito Pistoles, bi goofy, gay Mickey Mouse, group chat au, lesbian Daisy Duck, teenagers au, trans Minnie Mouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 37,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesRawesome/pseuds/SmilesRawesome
Summary: jointhejamboree asked: Hey there! First of all, thanks for this blog! I really love all the resources you guys share. Secondly, I’ve been wanting to meet more people in the community, but I’m a bit intimidated by some of the groups that already exist, and how old some of them are. So I’m trying to start a discord server for lgbt+ kids under 16. If you could post this so anyone who was interested could dm me, I’d really appreciate it! Thank you!lgbt-support answered: no problem buddy! I’m glad this blog has been helping you!If any of you kids out there want a place to talk, send a message to @jointhejamboree!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It says it in the fic but for any clarification:  
> jointhejamboree: Mickey  
> glindareference: Minnie  
> likeahurricane: Donald  
> troopreads: Goofy  
> bowsandblitz: Daisy

jointhejamboree asked: Hey there! First of all, thanks for this blog! I really love all the resources you guys share. Secondly, I’ve been wanting to meet more people in the community, but I’m a bit intimidated by some of the groups that already exist, and how old some of them are. So I’m trying to start a discord server for lgbt+ kids under 16. If you could post this so anyone who was interested could dm me, I’d really appreciate it! Thank you!

 

lgbt-support answered: no problem buddy! I’m glad this blog has been helping you!

 

If any of you kids out there want a place to talk, send a message to @jointhejamboree!

 

~~~

 

glindareference: hey, could I join your server?

 

jointhejamboree: sure! [link]

 

jointhejamboree: here you go!

 

~~~

 

likeahurricane: whatsupfellowteens.jpeg

 

likeahurricane: anyway what’s up can I join the server

 

jointhejamboree: ofc! [link]

 

likeahurricane: *dabs*

 

jointhejamboree: *dabs back*

 

~~~

 

troopreads: can I join your discord?

 

jointhejamboree: yeah sure! [link]

 

troopreads: thank you!!

 

~~~

 

bowsandblitz: im lesbian. server pls.

 

jointhejamboree: yes miss lesbian [link]

 

bowsandblitz: kdkskdjah thank u 💖

 

~~~

 

Baby Gays

Saturday 13:46

 

Mickey created the chat!

 

d duck joined the chat! Score!

 

pinkmouse joined your party!

 

d duck: what’s up fellow lgbts

 

Mickey: its introduction hours time

 

gooftroop just slid into the server!

 

gooftroop: hiya everyone!

 

itsdaisytime is here!

 

Mickey: cool! Everyone is here! Feel free to change your nickname in the chat and send a little intro thing I guess???

 

Mickey: lmao ive never done this before sorry

 

Mickey: anyway, I’m Mickey, I’m 14 and I use He/Him pronouns. My tumblr is jointhejamboree. I’m a huge theatre nerd and I’m here today to say I’m the worlds biggest gay

 

Mickey: oh also you don’t have to share your identity if you don’t want to

 

pinkmouse: minnie, 14, she/her or they/them, @glindareference, also a theatre nerd (weird coincidence lmao) I’m a trans girl and I’m not totally sure yet but I know I’m not straight : )

 

d duck changed their nickname to donald

 

donald: what’s up nerds I’m your local grunge enthusiast. I’m 13 and my tumble is @likeahurricane. I’m trans (he/him) and ,,,, uh,,,, not straight (lol I feel you minnie) but I’m also super in the closet irl so that’s. A thing.

 

itsdaisytime changed their nickname to Diamond Daisy

 

Diamond Daisy: I’m Daisy, I’m 14 and I’m lesbian. Pop music gay and femme af. @bowsandblitz

 

gooftroop: how do you change your name??

 

Mickey: if you like I can do it for you?

 

gooftroop: oh thanks! I’m not great with tech whoops. Could you change it to Goofy please?

 

Mickey changed gooftroop’s nickname to goofy

 

Mickey: done!

 

goofy: thank you Mickey!

 

goofy: I’m Goofy, I’m 15, I’m bi and I run a book blog called troopreads. Also in the closet so you don’t need to worry, donald.

 

Mickey: oh ya, big mood. We Stan the closet at this point in our lives! Esp when that thing keeps us safe!

 

pinkmouse: who wants to leave the closet, there’s wifi in here.

 

Diamond Daisy: well, I’m out to my family. But I guess I didn’t have to worry so much bc my sister and aunt are gay so I knew I would be supported.

 

donald: thats actually so cool. i wish I had gay relatives.

 

Diamond Daisy: it is pretty cool, not gonna lie. But I do still understand, I’m terrified to come out to my friends.

 

donald: welcome to gen z where as soon as there’s a safe open space everyone starts venting their issues at once

 

pinkmouse: we stan

 

donald: also wait hang on

 

donald: am i the youngest??

 

donald: thats so wild

 

Mickey: babey

 

donald: shhhhh

 

donald: fr tho I’ve always been the oldest . Oldest sibling, oldest cousin. This is weird lmao.

 

goofy: -pats u on head- we’ll look after you

 

donald: bless

 

Diamond Daisy: we stan our resident trans baby!

 

donald: djajjdjskdjsk SHUT

 

pinkmouse: all my uwus

 

donald: u i will allow bc ur my trans sister

 

pinkmouse: oh. shit.

 

donald: ??

 

pinkmouse: sorry. just. That’s actually the First Time someone has referred to me as a sister and I’m. Wow. Feels Good ™.

 

donald: OH WOW I LOVE MY TRANS SISTER MINNIE 💙💙💙

 

Diamond Daisy: WE LOVE OUR DARLING SISTER!!!

 

Mickey: minnie is our favourite sister and that’s facts! (Sorry Daisy lmao)

 

Diamond Daisy: i will allow this. once.

 

goofy: Minnie seems like a really good sister ☺️

 

pinkmouse: YOU GUYS IM GONNA CRY HOW DO I ALREADY LOVE YOU WE MET LESS THAN HALF AN HOUR AGO

 

donald: scared lgbt kid solidarity

 

Diamond Daisy: worm

 

Mickey: mmmm big mood

 

pinkmouse: thanks you guys <3

 

goofy: I gotta go, my ma is calling me to go shopping with her.

 

donald: yeah I should finish my hw w/ my sister dumbella

 

Diamond Daisy: I know sibling banter is a thing but dumbella?? You really call her that??

 

donald: our parents called her that. thats her real name.

 

Diamond Daisy: WHAT THE FUCKLANDMWNSJOS?!!!?!?!?,,????!!?,,,?!!??!

 

donald: my legal name isnt much better. can’t wait to change that bitch.

 

pinkmouse: Big fuckin mood

  


~~~

  


Baby Gays

Sunday 11:14

 

donald: sound off gays whomst here has a Fucked family life

 

Mickey: me

 

pinkmouse: extended fam on my dads side

 

Diamond Daisy: apparently I have a grandfather that kicked my aunt out when she came out but no one talks to him anymore lol I’ve never even met him

 

goofy: no drama in my fam. I must be a rare case.

 

donald: maybe lmaoo

 

donald: anyway today we stan my granny who told my uncle to fuck off when he questioned why I cut my hair short

 

Diamond Daisy: legend

 

donald: we also stan my baby cousin Faelyn. Not for any particular reason they’re just great

 

Mickey: whats with ur family and names

 

donald: god fucked if I know

 

donald: my other cousins name is fucking gladstone. What the fuck kinda name is

 

goofy: I guess you lucked out in the name department, Donald!

 

donald: Goofy I chose this name.

 

goofy: oh right. sorry

 

donald: all g. I wish everyone thought my name was donald :’)

 

pinkmouse: oof ouch my relatable trans problems

 

Mickey: should I make different channels?? So things don’t get super lost??

 

Diamond Daisy: that sounds like a great idea!

 

Mickey: what channels do you want?

 

donald: music recs

 

pinkmouse: fandom screaming

 

donald: venting/anger channel

 

Diamond Daisy: a place to share the posts we make on tumblr

 

goofy: art and writing recs

 

Diamond Daisy: selfie channel!

 

Mickey: awesome, I’ll set those up.

 

goofy: we Stan

 

donald: yass goofy fuck it up

 

Mickey: okay, they’re all set! I also made a memes channel.

 

donald: MEMES

  


Baby Gays

Memeage 11:56

 

donald: when ur spanish speaking relatives aren’t home

 

donald: [link to despacito mv]

 

Mickey: akjdjakdkwososj

 

pinkmouse: **WHY WERENT YOU AT ELF PRACTISE**

 

Diamond Daisy: r- rebecca, it’s not what you think!

 

Mickey: **i won’t hesitate ?^#, >**

 

donald: what the fuck

 

Mickey: i,,,,, dont like saying swear words

 

donald: smjdjsksodjq

 

donald: sorry. that’s totally valid but. also funny sjsjdjjsksjwb

 

Mickey: it’s chill i know ✌️

  


Baby Gays

General 12:03

 

goofy: hey what kinda books do yall like??

 

goofy: I can rec you guys some ☺️

 

Diamond Daisy: Goofy you’re so pure ilysm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this little thing! Please let me know what you think in the comments, they make my whole year!! There’s not really meant to be a plot, just a bunch of kids having fun together and getting through the struggles of being an lgbt+ youth. 
> 
> If you have any ideas/prompts you’d like to see in this au, let me know either in the comments or at my tumblr @adhdpanchito


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy gays

Baby Gays

General 17:53

 

Mickey: gonna request a salted caramel cupcake for my birthday y e e t

 

goofy: youre gonna request just a cupcake??

 

Mickey: oh, ya, I live in a halfway house so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

Mickey: but I’m allowed to pick whatever flavour I want!!

 

Mickey: it’s gonna be so good

 

donald: salted caramel food of the gods

 

Diamond Daisy: it truly is

 

pinkmouse: salted caramel gave me a scholarship

 

donald: salted caramel got me a guitar

 

goofy: salted caramel bought me a bookstore

 

Mickey: salted caramel raised my children

 

pinkmouse: salted caramel was my first kiss

 

Diamond Daisy: salted caramel is my girlfriend

 

donald: salted caramel brought me out of the closet

 

Mickey: damn. You win.

 

donald:  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ – ✧)

 

Diamond Daisy: skjxjskxkwodow wja t the fuck

 

donald:  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ – ✧)

 

Diamond Daisy: that’s insufferable I love it

 

Mickey: OH YOU WATCH BFU?!!

 

Diamond Daisy: who doesn’t??

 

donald: that’s literally the best show on the internet

 

goofy: those guys are so funny I wanna go ghost hunting with them

 

pinkmouse: BIG MOOD

 

donald: if only they knew the things I knew,,,,

 

Mickey: hey uh

 

Mickey: what the stuff does that mean

 

donald: means ive seen some shit mick

 

donald: seen it

 

pinkmouse: djsjhskskdow lmao we stan donald and his creepy ass vibe.

 

donald: shane doesn’t know a damn thing

 

Diamond Daisy: oh damn! Calling! Him! Out!

 

goofy: what HAVE you seen donald?

 

donald: the contents of my uncles garage. It’s full of cursed artefacts and shit.

 

pinkmouse: what the fuck does that mean??

 

donald: ??? He goes off to some far off place, comes back with weird shit. I’ve seen the weird shit.

 

donald: not that hard to understand

 

donald: He’s taken me and Della with him twice. He might be the enemy but it was pretty lit

 

Mickey: uhhhh

 

donald: oh I don’t mean like. an actual enemy.

 

donald: i just mean he’s a rich cis white man lmao

 

pinkmouse: NDJSKXKSKDJWDKWODK WOW BITCH

 

Diamond Daisy: baby boy spilling the TEA on his uncle!

 

donald: its what he deserves

 

donald: anyway I happened to ask what I would’ve been called “”if I was a boy”” and its so. so terrible.

 

donald: but it’s also gonna be my new middle name so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

Diamond Daisy: spill

 

donald: fauntleroy

 

pinkmouse: im

 

pinkmouse: seriously what is WITH your family

 

donald: i wish I fuckin knew

 

Diamond Daisy: Donald Fauntleroy

 

Diamond Daisy: I hope you know I haven’t stopped laughing jsjsjsjsikdpdk

 

Mickey: that’s so dumb I support u

 

donald: TAHNK YOU MICKEY

 

goofy: my name is goofy but the names in your family really take the cake donald

 

pinkmouse: we stan shitty names

 

pinkmouse: oh and Mickey When is your birthday ??

 

Mickey: oh it’s not till November but I just know that’s what I’m gonna ask for lmao

 

pinkmouse: oh my birthday is in November too! On the 18th

 

Mickey: ndjskxoskckwkd WHAT

 

Mickey: MY BIRTHDAY IS ON THE 18TH

 

pinkmouse: HDJSKDKWKDJWKDK WHAT THE FUCK

 

donald: woah thats weird as fuck

 

goofy: spooky

 

Diamond Daisy: huh . wild .

 

pinkmouse: damn. we really are same fuckin person

 

Mickey: w h a t s u p f e l l o w l g b t s

 

donald: we eat . the m a n g o

 

pinkmouse: oof big mood

 

Diamond Daisy: Sarah the g r a p e s

 

donald: g r a p e

 

Diamond Daisy: G R A P E

 

donald: _g r a p e_

 

Mickey: it doesn’t look like a real word anymore

 

donald: **grape**

 

Mickey: my crops are dying please,,,

 

Diamond Daisy: **we eat the grapes**

 

Mickey: my children are crying

 

donald: grapes

 

Mickey: why are you doing this to me

 

Diamond Daisy: idk abt Donald but I’m a duck so I’m all abt that grape life

 

donald: duck solidarity

 

Mickey: y’all are weird rip me

 

~~~

 

Baby Gays

General 10:36

 

donald: THE PENGUIN AT THE TOP CLAIMED THE MOUNTAIN FOR THE GAYS I STAN THIS GUY NOW HE BETTER FUCKIGN WIN

 

Mickey: what

 

donald: I’m watching nailed it holidays and that’s what this guy said

 

pinkmouse: shit there’s more nailed it??

 

donald: YEAH

 

pinkmouse: oh a bitch has gotta watch that I fuckign love baking

 

donald: youre not allowed to tell anyone but same

 

donald: I mean what was that

 

Mickey: disjskkskeod

 

Mickey: sure “mr grunge”

 

donald: DONT DOUBT MY GRUNGE

 

donald: ID LIVE IN FLANNEL IF I COULD

 

Diamond Daisy: if you could??

 

donald: hmmmmmmm sometimes we have to dress “””feminine”” bc we are scared of being outed ha ha ha : )

 

pinkmouse: oof mood except masculine

 

pinkmouse: I have. One bow. That I like to wear in my hair when I’m home alone. Its the only thing I’ll let myself do atm.

 

donald: oof I feel you

 

donald: sometimes I stand in front of the fireplace holding one or two of my dresses when I’m home alone but I never do it :/

 

pinkmouse: one day you’ll be able to burn all your dresses honey!

 

donald: nah. A few, yes, bc fuck dresses

 

Diamond Daisy: dresses good

 

donald: but I’d rather send them to you

 

pinkmouse: shisjdkekdkwk DONNIE

 

pinkmouse: HEART EYE EMOJI BUT CAPITALISED

 

pinkmouse: ILYSM AAAAAA DKSJXKWKDJWKKSKQ

 

donald: I LOVE YOU TOO

 

donald: just dont tell anyone I have a reputation

 

donald: 💙

 

goofy: announcement: Donald is a big ol sap

 

donald: shhhhhhhhhhh

 

Diamond Daisy: ariana_we_been_knew.png

 

donald: djsjjsksowow SHUT

 

~~~

 

Baby Gays

Ventathon 1:16

 

donald: ugh

 

Diamond Daisy: I know I have no room to talk but why the hell are you still up??

 

donald: I’m sad and angry. Maybe a little scared idk. Mostly angry but that’s nothing new.

 

Diamond Daisy: you okay?

 

donald: i

 

donald: I have to go live with my uncle

 

Diamond Daisy: rich old cis uncle?

 

donald: yeah

 

Diamond Daisy: why?

 

donald: farm had a bad year and granny can’t afford to raise two growing kids and pay her farm hands

 

donald: which. I mean. I get it. I understand why I have to go but.

 

donald: i fucking hate it. I hate it!

 

Diamond Daisy: I’m so sorry, donnie

 

donald: I’ll be further from my cousins too and I have to move schools and all this other stupid dumb stuff i.

 

donald: I don’t _want_ to go

 

Diamond Daisy: that’s totally understandable, hon. It’s a big, scary change and nothing about it is fair. Just try and take some deep breaths and try and find something relaxing to do until you can fall asleep.

 

donald: i just really dont wanna wake Della. But I will if I think about it too much but it’s all I can think about and I’m the oldest I’m supposed to help her and protect her and she can’t know I’m freaking out about this otherwise she’ll refuse to go to our uncles and it’s all so so fucked

 

Diamond Daisy: deep breaths, donald! In for two, hold for three, out for four

 

Diamond Daisy: see if you can find some sort of comfort food

 

Diamond Daisy: find something soothing like cooking videos or a cartoon or something to watch and calm down

 

Diamond Daisy: you okay?

 

donald: yeah. sorry. I’ll do that stuff now. I went and threw a fit in the pumpkin patch.

 

Diamond Daisy: thats…. probably not good for you

 

donald: maybe but we have anger issues in this brain and we just werent dealing

 

Diamond Daisy: you feeling any better now?

 

donald: everything still sucks but. Yeah. Thank you.

 

Diamond Daisy: anytime, okay? I mean it 💖

 

donald: 💙

 

~~~

 

Baby Gays

General 7:17

 

Mickey: #%*^ school lives

 

donald: fuck school lives

 

Diamond Daisy: fuck school lives

 

goofy: fuck school lives

 

pinkmouse: fuck school lives

 

donald: any reason in particular?

 

Mickey: surprise test in history

 

donald: fuck school lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments!! This isn’t really meant to have a plot, it’s just for fun!! If you have any requests hmu in the comments or on tumblr @adhdpanchito see ya later gay-tors


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year folks!!

Baby Gays

General 16:45

  


Diamond Daisy: we out here being lesbeans

 

Mickey: god bless

 

goofy: and what are you lesbians doing today?

 

Diamond Daisy: my aunt, sister and I are going out for afternoon tea and hopefully spotting some cute girls

 

donald: fuckin neato

 

Mickey: Donnie! You doing okay? We haven’t heard from you in a few days.

 

donald: yeah, sorry. I was just busy moving and unpacking and whatever.

 

Mickey: no need to be sorry! How’s your uncles place?

 

donald: big and empty for the most part

 

Diamond Daisy: oof

 

Mickey: f

 

donald: his butler is really nice tho. we stan duckworth

 

goofy: I’m sure everything will turn out okay!

 

donald: yeah. I guess it’ll be fine.

 

donald: just gotta get used to it

 

donald: anyway! How’s lunch with the gay squad?? @itsdaisytime

 

Diamond Daisy: SO GOOD! Ooh, hang on.

  


Baby Gays

Selfies 16:56

 

Diamond Daisy: [image]

 

Diamond Daisy: me and the gay-ng

 

donald: oh WOW

 

donald: you all look great!

 

Diamond Daisy: we know it

 

Diamond Daisy: but thank you disjxkska

 

goofy: y’all are beautiful!!

 

Mickey: we stan lesb-egends.

 

Diamond Daisy: djsjxjjsksjwkxos BLESS YOU

 

Diamond Daisy: ilysm!!! Both of you!!!

  


Baby Gays

General 17:02

 

donald: did I miss anything the last few days?

 

Mickey: nothing too crazy. Goofy posted a book review on his tumblr and Minnie’s gone to school camp but that’s it.

 

donald: sweet. I’m impulse cutting my hair even shorter

 

Mickey: valid

 

donald: in other news im stressed about lying to my sister lol

 

goofy: just remember it’s totally okay to stay in the closet donnie. You don’t have to tell anyone anything more than you want them to know.

 

donald: see, most of me _wants_ to tell Della. She’s my sister, she’s my best friend but I just don’t know how she feels about this. About any of this. Why does this have to be so hard….

 

goofy: this is a scary thing. It’s not easy trying to tell people who you are in any circumstance, let alone when who you are is sometimes hated for no reason. But you’ll always have people who support you and love you, even if the worst happens.

 

donald: thanks goofy. You’re so good at this stuff. I just get angry all the time.

 

goofy: well I may not be the smartest guy around but I’m particularly good at emotions

 

donald: I’ve never lied to her for so long about anything. It’s been, like, over a year. And this is such a big thing

 

goofy: I know, but it’s entirely your choice. You don’t have to tell anyone anything, not even Della.

 

donald: sweet it’s change the subject time

 

donald: i need some banging music to cut my hair too otherwise it’s not a real haircut

 

donald: send me some bangers to the music channel

  


Baby Gays

Jamming 17:07

 

Mickey: ariana Thank u next or god is a woman

 

goofy: saturday night patd

 

Diamond Daisy: let me take a selfie

 

Diamond Daisy: look what you made me do Taylor Swift

 

Diamond Daisy: getaway car, this is why we can’t have nice things, or I did something bad also by miss swift

 

Mickey: wannabe spice girls

 

goofy: teenage dirtbag

 

Mickey: centuries?? Fob??

 

donald: why are you all like this

  


Baby Gays

General 18:05

 

donald: okay those songs by Taylor (not the first one you said tho) did slap so

 

Diamond Daisy: told ya my good bitch

 

donald: also my uncle might kill me but i,,,,,, feel good,,,,,, in my body,,,,,, which is a wild but fucking amazing high I’m riding

 

donald: if I style my clothes right I even kinda look like a guy

 

Mickey: you are a guy

 

donald: yeah but

 

donald: now I look it

 

donald: okay I’m gonna go cry somewhere for a lil while bye

 

Mickey: we love you!!

 

donald: hnnnnn I didn’t go anywhere I’m still in the bathroom

 

donald: im just kinda. staring. at myself.

 

donald: i look like donald…..

 

Mickey: I bet you look great, pal!

 

pinkmouse: just got my phone back for an hour before lights out yeet

 

pinkmouse: lemme catch up on what I missed

 

donald: minnie,,,,,,

 

donald: minnie help,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

pinkmouse: it’s okay! It’s okay donnie! Take a few deep breaths and listen to your big sister

 

pinkmouse: it’s okay to feel a little weird. You’ve wanted to look differently for so long and now you actually do you don’t really believe you’re here. I felt the same when I tried on my sisters dress.

 

pinkmouse: but as long as you also feel GOOD, then that’s all that matters. If you don’t feel good, I’m sure you can change your haircut again, wear some comfy flannel, find cool shoes, whatever else.

 

pinkmouse: you just drastically changed something, it’ll take a little getting used to.

 

donald: thanks minnie you’re literally the best person ever 💙

 

pinkmouse: anytime sweetie!!

  


Baby Gays

Selfies 18:37

 

donald: guess I’m doing this

 

donald: presenting, the brand new donald, and his very first selfie:

 

 

Mickey: OMG!! Look at you!!

 

pinkmouse: oh my gosh you look amazing!! You’re so good at cutting hair???? It looks so good????

 

donald: aw phooey. I mean I have been doing it for a while. Della lets me cut her hair too

 

Diamond Daisy: damn donnie!!!! You’re looking fresh!

 

donald: who says that anymore

 

Diamond Daisy: only the most fashionable of lesbians

 

Mickey changed itsdaisytime’s nickname to Most Fashionable of Lesbians

 

Most Fashionable of Lesbians: it’s true and you should say it

 

Most Fashionable of Lesbians: anyway, you really do look SO GOOD! I’m so proud of my baby brother -wipes tear-

 

donald: jsjskskksiwhshqj

 

goofy: you look so cool!!

 

donald: **phooey**

 

donald: you guys really think I look…. okay?

 

Mickey: okay? You look awesome!

 

pinkmouse: baby boy, let me tell you, with that haircut and that outfit, you’re cis-passing

 

donald: JDJSJSKDPWO WH A T

 

pinkmouse: it’s true and I should say it.

 

Mickey: but you’re not straight passing so you got that going for you baby boy

 

donald: thank god

 

donald: also that’s not going away now is it?

 

Most Fashionable of Lesbians: nope lmao

 

Mickey changed d duck’s nick name to Baby Boy!

 

Baby Boy: you guys suck

 

Baby Boy: thanks fellas 💙

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big big big big big shoutout to Raven from the discord (@the-three-caballerbros on tumblr!! Follow them!!) for the picture. It’s so cute we stan a legend in this house!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaa I’m giving two chapters within 24 hours??? Iconic. Hope you enjoy lol

Baby Gays

General 16:13

 

Mickey: uh oh

 

pinkmouse: uh oh what?

 

Mickey: I’ve had four house workers ask me how I’m doing

 

Mickey: which generally means a social worker visit soon

 

Mickey: which means I’m moving. Again.

 

Mickey: ugh

 

Baby Boy: f for respects

 

pinkmouse: f

 

Most Fashionable Lesbian: f

 

goofy: f

 

Baby Boy: f

 

Mickey: time to divulge in some secret pleasures

 

Mickey: @pinkmouse you got any glinda/elphalba fics. Happy endings. Please.

 

pinkmouse: oh I sure as fuck do!

 

pinkmouse: I’ll dm you babye

 

Mickey: bless

 

Baby Boy: you want some bangers?

 

Mickey: ugh I would but SOMEONE stole my headphones and I haven’t been able to get new ones yet -sad dab-

 

Baby Boy: the capitals make me feel that you know who took them???

 

Mickey: oh yeah it was Pete he’s a [censored] asshole but he always gets away with things bc he can lie convincely to the house workers 🙄🙄🙄

 

Baby Boy: oof that sucks sad yeet

 

Baby Boy: I’ll send you some bangers anyway for whenever you can get some headphones

 

Baby Boy: and I can send you some _Dank Memes ™_

 

Mickey: I love the meme. thank u kind sir.

 

Baby Boy: I’m at your service

  


Baby Gays

General 18:30

 

Mickey: okay. Social workers been and gone.

 

Mickey: and I’m not moving

 

Mickey: well

 

Mickey: maybe.

 

Mickey: but it’s up to me

 

Mickey: sorry, I don’t mean to bother you guys

 

Baby Boy: hey, no, we’re here to listen. Go ahead, vent away.

 

Mickey: you sure?

 

pinkmouse: absolutely!

 

Mickey: okay

 

Mickey: so now that my sister has aged out of the system, people are actually listening to her and they’re willing to reconnect us

 

Mickey: I haven’t seen her for seven years. Apparently she’s been looking for me the whole time.

 

Mickey: I’ve been given the option to move to a house closer to her so we can have visitations

 

Mickey: but that comes with the stipulation that after a year or so I’d start living with her

 

Mickey: but I still haven’t actually spoken to her, I haven’t seen her for years, I don’t know if we’d get along

 

Mickey: shed be like….. 20 years old now

 

Mickey: its just so much

 

Baby Boy: maybe you can look her up on waddlebook?

 

Mickey: not allowed to have wb. Can’t share pics of myself on social media

 

Baby Boy: damn

 

Mickey: wait I gotta go

 

Mickey: social worker is back 🙄🙄

 

pinkmouse: good luck, Mickey!

  


~~~

  


Mickey Mouse & _Felicity Mouse_

 

_Oh my gosh, hi Mickey!_

_I’m so sorry it’s taken me so long to get in contact with you_

_When I was younger they just wouldn’t listen to me and since I’ve aged out it’s just taken them this long to find you bc the system is so fucked_

 

Hey, no, it’s okay! I absolutely understand how messed up the system is, especially now.

I… I didn’t even realise you were looking for me.

 

_Oh honey, I was. I promise I was. This whole time, whenever I could._

_I’ve missed you so much._

 

I’ve missed you too, Fi.

Did they tell you what they offered me?

 

_Yeah, and I yelled at him for being stupid. You haven’t seen me for years, you can’t decide to uproot your life for a stranger. I eventually wore him down to this compromise._

 

I’m only ever allowed to use this waddlebook to contact you until I’m eighteen

 

_Bro just make an account with a fake name_

 

Oh my god

 

_That’s what I did 😈_

 

Jdjsjskksldhwh

Felicity!!

You’re gonna get me in trouble!!

 

_:p_

 

😱!

 

_Look, I’ll talk to your worker some more. I don’t live too far away. We could start with visitations where I come see you, then you can decide what you want to do._

_And I don’t blame you if you choose to stay, okay? I know what it’s like having to move around all the time. If you like where you are, don’t feel any pressure to move._

 

Thanks felicity. I would like to see you again.

So, what have I missed?

 

_Oh, jeez. I know you’re asking that casually but there is something kinda big we should talk about._

_I don’t know if messaging is the way to do it though,,,_

 

Knowing the way the system works, it might be a month or more before they actually let us see each other. If it’s really important you can message me about it now.

 

_You’re right. Jeez. Okay._

_So, it turns out we also have a half brother._

_He found me a couple months ago while he was trying to find dad._

_His name is Oswald._

 

What the stuff

I

Where did he come from???

 

_From before dad married mum. He’s older than us both. About 25/26 I think?_

_Apparently dad didn’t know about him bc dad left to go somewhere for a few months or something and he and Oswald’s mother lost contact._

 

Jeez.

 

_Look, you don’t have to worry about him if you don’t want to, okay? I haven’t known him very long and he doesn’t know about you yet. If you want time to think about meeting him, you have it._

 

Yeah, yeah. Thanks. I’ll think about it.

 

_Take your time._

_So, high school next year, yeah?_

 

Oh my god please don’t remind me

 

_LMAOOOO_

 

~~~

 

Baby Gays

General 20:43

 

Mickey: whoops sorry guys

 

Mickey: anyone still around even tho it’s been two hours??

 

Baby Boy: it’s me ya boi

 

Most Fashionable of Lesbians: yo

 

goofy: I’m here!

 

Mickey: so they let me get a waddlebook exclusively for talking to my sister, and we’re gonna start with visitations where she comes to me.

 

Mickey: we’ve been talking and catching up for the last two hours

 

Mickey: shes,,,  she’s nice.

 

Baby Boy: I’m so happy for you, Mick!

 

Mickey: yeah. Yeah this is really good.

 

Mickey: hmmmm also turns out I gotta half brother tho

 

Mickey: apparently my father didn’t know about him, and the guy went searching for our dad and found Fi.

 

Mickey: so that’s. a thing.

 

goofy: a new brother could be a good thing, Mick!

 

Baby Boy: god I hope so or I’m fucked

 

Baby Boy: sorry this is abt u Mick

 

Baby Boy: but yeah, if there’s one thing I do know, it’s that there’s no such thing as too big a family.

 

Mickey: I don’t know anything about him. All I know is his name.

 

goofy: a few weeks ago you didn’t know any of us

 

Mickey: yeah, that’s true… now you’re like my best pals

 

Baby Boy: if a bunch of strangers can become your best pals in a few weeks, a half brother can become a member of the family if you give him the chance.

 

Mickey: thanks guys, I dunno what I’d be doing right now without you.

 

Baby Boy: hey, you’re here for us, we’re here for you. Whenever you need.

 

Mickey: ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

 

Most Fashionable of Lesbians: you good enough for me to make a joke abt the situation??

 

Mickey: sure ???

 

Most Fashionable of Lesbians: is your sister hot

 

Mickey: oh my god can you stop being a useless lesbian for two seconds

 

Most Fashionable of Lesbians: no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you have any ideas or requests for this au hit me up in the comments or at @adhdpanchito on tumblr  
> Please let me know your thoughts! Comments make my whole life!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter is probably the dumbest thing I’ve ever written good fuckign luck my dudes

Baby Gays

General 9:02

 

goofy: anyone else up

 

Baby Boy: unfortunately

 

goofy: what are you doing today?

 

Baby Boy: I was just gonna do some jamming. What’s up on your end?

 

goofy: the book I special ordered didn’t come in the dyslexic friendly font :/

 

Baby Boy: yo what the fuck

 

Baby Boy: what book is it?

 

goofy: it’s this Australian series I was recommended called rangers apprentice, the first one of the series

 

Baby Boy: gimme a few minutes

 

goofy: sure

 

goofy: wait why

 

Baby Boy: shh. trust the baby.

 

goofy: lol okay

 

Baby Boy: okay I dm’d you some details for an audible account, the audio version of the book is on there.

 

Baby Boy: if anyone else really wants a book hmu books, even digital ones, are one of the only “”luxury”” items my uncle will spend money on.

 

goofy: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!

 

goofy: donald that’s so good of you!!!! You didn’t have to do that!!!!! Thank you thank you thank you!!!!

 

Baby Boy: nah it’s fine, really. Let me know if it’s any good when you’re done and I’ll check it out myself

 

goofy: !!!!!!!

 

goofy: if you like it when _you’re_ done let me know and I’ll tell you some similar ones!

 

Baby Boy: will do

 

~~~

 

Mickey Mouse & _Felicity Mouse_

 

Fifi did you stay in any houses??

 

_Ya a few actually_

 

Oh my god I hate living here sometimes

 

_Something got stolen?_

 

My favourite notebook

 

_Rip_

 

Oh you’re funny now huh

 

_Lmaoo shut up :p_

 

No.

I’m pretty sure I know who took it but he’s such an asshole and no one believes me bc he’s a suck up to the workers

 

_Oh I had people like that too, I hated those fuckers._

 

You’d think that like with all the others kids in the house that are having problems with him you would investigate but noooooo he says please and thank you to us he couldn’t possibly be a bad boy!

 

_Has he taken anything else from you?_

 

My headphones, and some of my books.

 

_I’ll have a chat with someone, okay?_

 

Aw, you don’t need to do that. I’m just venting okay? I don’t want it to get worse.

 

_God. I do know what that’s like._

_Fine._

_But tell me if he does anything else, okay?_

 

Will do.

You know we’ve had a few d&m’s now, but we haven’t really discussed the basics.

 

_What do you wanna know?_

 

Pineapple on pizza?

 

_Good._

 

Agreed.

 

_Salted caramel?_

 

Food of the gods

 

_Hell yeah_

_Favourite colour?_

 

Red

 

_Red???_

 

Ya.

 

_Huh. I’m yellow, or pink._

 

Action or rom-com?

 

_Ooh, it kinda depends? There are some good action movies out there, but also some bad ones. Though I am a sucker for a good cheesy rom-com._

_Okay, movies or stage shows?_

 

Stage shows. Broadway.

 

_You a theatre nerd little dude?_

 

Yup. I’ve seen so many musicals.

 

_Wait, really??_

 

Oh, not live. Cam rips from youtube.

 

_Oooh, okay, that makes more sense._

_What’s your favourite musical?_

 

Ooh, I really like Wicked, it’s a classic, but Mamma Mia is so fun. Hamilton has a few bops but is a little overrated.

Ooh!! Phantom of the Opera is just truly the most iconic!!

 

_You can just watch the mamma mia movie,,,,,_

 

Yes, I can also watch the show. It’s fun. I like theatre.

 

_Fair enough._

 

Also off topic but I’ve had a think, and I’d be okay if you gave my number to Oswald.

 

~~~

 

Baby Gays

Ventathon 11:12

 

Mickey: oh jeez I’m so nervous

 

Mickey: I asked fi to give my half brother my phone number

 

Mickey: this is terrifying

 

Mickey: I might even use an actual swear word oh jeez

 

Most Fashionable of Lesbians: it’ll be okay, Mickey. Just take deep breaths and watch something calming.

 

Mickey: yep. Okay. I can do that.

 

Most Fashionable of Lesbians: everything will turn out fine. Even if your brother ends up not being that great, you still have your sister, and you’ve got friends who care about you.

 

Mickey: Thank you, Daisy

 

Most Fashionable of Lesbians: you got this babye!

 

~~~

 

**Unknown Number 11:48**

 

**Hi there, is this Mickey? Felicity’s little brother? This is Oswald.**

 

Yours too apparently

 

**Yeah. Wild.**

**Didn’t expect that.**

 

Neither did I.

 

**Well, guess I should introduce myself a little.**

**I feel weird doing this, actually.**

 

Just pretend you’re in a new discord server I guess??

 

**A what?**

 

Never mind.

20 questions?

 

**Yes! Let’s do that!**

 

How old are you?

 

**26\. You?**

 

14

 

**Oh wow, you would’ve been young when our dad died.**

 

Yup.

 

**Okay, favourite school subject?**

 

Drama.

 

**Nice, I liked drama too. My favourite was visual arts tho.**

 

Oh fun!

What do you do?

 

**Freelance artist.**

 

Visual arts makes sense then.

 

**Lol yeah**

**Favourite ice cream?**

 

Salted caramel.

 

**Really??**

**I’m a classic chocolate guy**

 

Lameeee

 

**Wow.**

 

Aren’t little brothers supposed to be annoying??

 

**I guess so lol. Up until I met Felicity I was an only child**

 

I’ve been an older and younger brother for as long as I can remember depending on where I lived at the time lmaoo

 

**Fair enough**

 

~~~

 

jointhejamboree: does any of this seem weird to you??

 

jointhejamboree: [screenshots x4]

 

likeahurricane: nah. It’s a little stilted but he’s like heaps older than you and you’re literally just meeting.

 

likeahurricane: it does seem like he wants to get to know you, he just doesn’t know how to do that yet.

 

likeahurricane: just give it some time, all my cousins and I have always known each other from the getgo.

 

jointhejamboree: thanks don

 

likeahurricane: anytime pal

 

~~~

 

Baby Gays

Fandom-Schandom 13:14

 

goofy: spiderman gay

 

Most Fashionable of Lesbians: spiderverse version of doc ock sexye

 

Baby Boy: DAISYSNDJSKKDJSKDJWJSMS

 

pinkmouse: it’s true and she should say it

 

pinkmouse: anyway spiderman also trans

 

Baby Boy: oh ya

 

Baby Boy: Holtz from ghostbusters lesbian

 

pinkmouse: TRUE

 

Mickey: okay but you want the TEA

 

pinkmouse: SPILL IT

 

Mickey: Richie and Fonzie from Happy Days are GAY and IN LOVE

 

Baby Boy: oh you are so fucking valid

 

Baby Boy: anyway Archie Andrews bi

 

goofy: you watch riverdale??

 

Baby Boy: oh HELL no

 

Baby Boy: we Stan only Archie comics in this house!

 

Mickey: valid

 

goofy: spock and jim kirk gay married

 

pinkmouse: HELL YEAH HELL FUCKING YEAH

 

pinkmouse: doctor is. Bi.

 

Most Fashionable of Lesbians: which one??

 

pinkmouse **A L L**

 

Most Fashionable of Lesbians: you right.

 

Baby Boy: oh shit Bill Potts is my favourite fictional lesbian

 

Most Fashionable of Lesbians: GOD I fucking KNOW

 

Most Fashionable of Lesbians: she’s just so fucking beautiful and I am a simple gay baby I miss her 😭😭😭

 

pinkmouse: same

 

pinkmouse: Bill/13 would’ve been the fucking greatest

 

Baby Boy: OH SHIT

 

Baby Boy: YOURE RIGHT

 

Baby Boy: FUCK

 

Mickey: m a r c e l i n e a n d b u b b l e g u m

 

goofy: oh shit yes they are such valid lesbians

 

Most Fashionable of Lesbians: we stan mr ward in this house

 

pinkmouse: Rosa Diaz step on me challenge

 

Baby Boy: xjdnjdkskdoskdjsk

 

Baby Boy: Jake Peralta love me challenge

 

pinkmouse: JDJSJSKKS VALID

 

Mickey: batman gay

 

Baby Boy: **correct**

 

Mickey: superman gay

 

Baby Boy: **correct**

 

Mickey: batman and superman gay _together_

 

Baby Boy: **CORRECT**

 

goofy: anyone else here love rise of the guardians??

 

Baby Boy: OH SHIT

 

Baby Boy: I HAD THE BIGGEST FUCKING CRUSH ON JACK FROST

 

Most Fashionable of Lesbians: jsjxksdiskks

 

Most Fashionable of Lesbians: A HUMAN???

 

Most Fashionable of Lesbians: YOURE A HUMAN FUCKER?????

 

Baby Boy: BDBDKODOSODN SHUT YOUR FUCK DAISY DUCK

 

Most Fashionable of Lesbians: aaaaaaaaa what

 

Baby Boy: you’re a duck and duck also rhymes with fuck sooooo??

 

Most Fashionable of Lesbians: oh right yea lol

 

Most Fashionable of Lesbians: continue

 

Most Fashionable of Lesbians: you human fucker

 

Baby Boy: **L I S T E N**  

 

Baby Boy: I’m NOT a human fucker okay

 

Baby Boy: you just CANT DENY Jack Frost is sexy okay??

 

Baby Boy: besides didn’t you just say you found doc ock sexy???

 

Most Fashionable of Lesbians: SHES HALF ANIMAL IT DOESNT COUNT

 

Baby Boy: sure_jan.jpeg

 

Most Fashionable of Lesbians: FUCK OFF SKKDSKKDSNKS

 

pinkmouse: hey do you think there’s like

 

pinkmouse: an alternate universe out there

 

pinkmouse: where the humans are the main people that exist

 

pinkmouse: and them being attracted to animals or “”humanized”” animals makes them their own subset version of a humey??

 

Baby Boy: minnie how high are you

 

pinkmouse: IM NOT HIGH OKAY DKDJSJ

 

pinkmouse: I’m just. Thinking.

 

pinkmouse: what would they be called???

 

goofy: the animal attracted humans?

 

pinkmouse: ya

 

goofy: animeys??

 

Baby Boy: nah that’s too much like anime

 

pinkmouse: you assume the alternate human universe has anime??

 

Baby Boy: all alternate universes have anime except for the universes that ARE anime

 

Most Fashionable of Lesbians: JDJDKKDKSKSBSBSJ

 

pinkmouse: I hate that I hate you fuck why would you make me read that

 

Baby Boy: SAYS THE GIRL WHOS ASKING ABOUT HUMAN FUCKING SUBCULTURE?????

 

Mickey: god has abandoned us in this chilli’s tonight

 

Mickey: anyway they would be called furries end of discussion

 

Baby Boy: fuck

 

pinkmouse: oh shit

 

Baby Boy: you’re so right

 

Baby Boy: and I hate it

 

Mickey: you’re welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s up Gays could you get through those last few lines bc I almost didn’t  
> Okay please leave me a comment with your thoughts okay. I will beg for comments. I am begging for comments. Please.  
> Also if you have a request or an idea you wanna see in this dumb as fuck au let me know in the comments or on tumblr @adhdpanchito god bless


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two happy amigos (◡‿◡✿)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is a little short but eh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ what can you do  
> (Next chapter will make up for it I promise!!)

likeahurricane: hey there! I saw your selfie with you celebrating your one month anniversary on T so I wanted to say congrats!

 

valientecaballero: ¡Hola! Gracias, mi amigo. Thank you very much!

 

valientecaballero: it’s been very exciting so far!

 

likeahurricane: I bet! I’m so excited to one day go on it

 

valientecaballero: I hope you get to! Is it American insurance thing??

 

likeahurricane: nah it’s more like a I’m terrified to come out thing ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

valientecaballero: ah, si, I understand. I was very nervous too. I hope it works out for you, amigo!

 

likeahurricane: thanks uwu

 

valientecaballero: skxjksoeo that face is so FUNNY I love him

 

likeahurricane: all my uwus

 

valientecaballero: NSJSKKSK WHAT DOES IT MEAN

 

likeahurricane: uwus to my trans buddy

 

valientecaballero: jdcjjskdkvovoskdkakjd

 

~~~

 

Baby Gays

General 14:25

 

d duck changed their nickname to Doomed!

 

Doomed: I’m doomed

 

Doomed: I’m so fucked

 

Doomed: whyyyyyyyyyyyy

 

Most Fashionable of Lesbians: are you okay??

 

Doomed: IVE GOT A FUCKING CRUSH AND IVE GOT IT BAD

 

Most Fashionable of Lesbians: oooooohh!!!! Baby’s first crush!!!

 

Doomed: god it’s not even someone I know irl I first messaged him only two days ago and I’m already in this deep help me

 

pinkmouse: tell us about him!!

 

Doomed: he posted a selfie on tumblr celebrating his first month on T so I sent him a congrats message and we started bonding over memes and trans stuff.

 

Doomed: his name is Panchito and he’s from Mexico and he loves his family he chose like fifty billion middle names bc he loves all his family so much he couldn’t choose who he wanted to name himself after

 

Doomed: he’s a rooster and he’s so cute and funny but he’s also really sweet

 

Doomed: I’m gonna die send tweet

 

pinkmouse: awww that’s so cute!

 

Most Fashionable of Lesbians: what’s his URL 👀🤔👀🤔

 

Doomed: fuck I shouldn’t do this but

 

Doomed: @valientecaballero

 

Most Fashionable of Lesbians: ooh, he’s another music blog.

 

Most Fashionable of Lesbians: but not your usual grunge stuff

 

Most Fashionable of Lesbians: 🤔🤔🤔

 

Doomed: hey, I like more than just grunge, grunge is just my favourite. Plus I try and follow people who do their own music too to share it

 

pinkmouse: oh, I just found his selfie!! [link]

 

Doomed: Minnie!!

 

pinkmouse: he’s adorable!

 

Doomed: _i know_

 

Most Fashionable of Lesbians: oh man you’re whipped

 

Doomed: hence being doomed

 

goofy: there’s nothing wrong with having a crush

 

Doomed: I mean, I know? But also? I’m terrified?

 

Doomed: plus my uncle has just been. the WORST lately and I don’t know what to do about _that_ either

 

Doomed: blah blah blah you gotta be tough and smart and you can’t let anyone put you down and you should always be true to yourself and never let anyone get inside your head

 

Doomed: shut the fuck up old man

 

Doomed: you made your fortune by stealing and you haven’t had anyone challenge who you are since the fucking Victorian era

 

Doomed: you keep saying this and yet you keep buying me dresses and offering to get me a wig after the “accident” with the scissors

 

Doomed: you give all your attention to Della bc I’m apparently not good enough for your standards even tho all I do for some reason is try and impress you

 

pinkmouse: are you okay, Donnie?

 

Doomed: haha yeah!!!!! Totally!!!!!

 

Doomed: I mean not really since I have extreme anger issues and my brain suddenly decided that it wanted to be angry at my uncle instead of obsessing over a crush!!!!!!!

 

Doomed: but yeah I’m totally fine!!!!

 

Doomed: anyway I have to go deal with my poor excuse of a brain so I’m gonna go see if Duckworth hates any of the throw pillows or hopefully some of the porcelain!!!!!!!!!

 

Doomed: I love you guys sorry my brain sucks none of you did anything wrong!!!!!!!!

 

~~~

 

bowsandblitz: I could see you were online during all that

 

bowsandblitz: it’s not like you to stay quiet when one of us is venting

 

bowsandblitz: what’s up

 

jointhejamboree: nothings up, I just left my phone open while I was doing something else

 

bowsandblitz: you never do that bc you’re too worried about other people in the house taking your phone.

 

jointhejamboree: that….. is true

 

bowsandblitz: tell me what’s going on, Mick.

 

jointhejamboree: I’m fine, Daze.

 

bowsandblitz: maybe, but there is something happening with you.

 

jointhejamboree: maybe I’ve got a weird messed up family?????

 

bowsandblitz: nope, you always tell us about that

 

bowsandblitz: look, I’m worried about you. Whatever’s going on, I won’t tell anyone unless you want me to.

 

jointhejamboree: …….. fine, okay

 

jointhejamboree: so, I wasn’t really saying anything bc both of our lives have been weird right now

 

jointhejamboree: and I was also gonna see if something changed. If it got… more? Or stopped?

 

bowsandblitz: oh my god

 

jointhejamboree: yeah

 

jointhejamboree: I like Donald

 

jointhejamboree: so when he started talking about having a crush I…

 

jointhejamboree: I didn’t know what to do

 

bowsandblitz: oh honey

 

~~~

 

valientecaballero: my favourite cactus bloomed a flower today I’m so proud :’)

 

valientecaballero: [image]

 

likeahurricane: that’s adorable. we stan that flower.

 

valientecaballero: we do!

 

valientecaballero: we also stan our friend donald!

 

likeahurricane: jsndjdkdlslxj

 

likeahurricane: WHERE DID THAT COME FROM

 

valientecaballero: from the fact that you make me happy!!!!!!

 

likeahurricane: AAAAAAAAAAA

 

~~~

 

Baby Gays

General 21:36

 

Mickey: I’m gonna die

 

Most Fashionable of Lesbians: what’s up

 

Mickey: they let us have a movie night for us older kids and the popular vote was a horror movie

 

Mickey: I can’t stand horror movies and I can’t stand them even more at night

 

Mickey: help me

 

Doomed: what movie is it?

 

Mickey: something called cabin in the woods??

 

Doomed: alright, I know it (don’t tell my granny lmao)

 

Doomed: I’ll spam you w/ bts facts to make it less scary

 

Mickey: how are k pop facts going to help me???

 

Doomed: BEHIND THE SCENES YOU HEATHEN

 

Mickey: oh right lmao

 

pinkmouse: snjdjdjskkskwodjwkskd

 

pinkmouse: I’ll spam u with bts the band facts so you’re distracted from the scary movie uwu

 

Doomed: i Do Not want bts facts pls and thx

 

Most Fashionable of Lesbians: what’s wrong with bts????

 

Doomed: nothing really they’re just not my thing

 

Doomed: also Della is obsessed with them and I’m so Tired

 

pinkmouse: NDNSJDJJSKDKSKDHJWKS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE let me know what you think in the comments!!!!!!!!! I am BEGGING you pls I love comments sm pls my fellow lgbts,,,,,,,,,  
> Anyway, feel free to leave me any requests as well in the comments or at my tumblr @adhdpanchito uwu


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS COMING OUT TIME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEETALICIOUS MY FELLOW LGBTS WELCOME TO DONALDS COMING OUT TIME *KAZOO NOISES*

Baby Gays

General 15:32

 

itsdaisytime changed their nickname to Destroy Capitalism!!

 

Destroy Capitalism!: tonight we storm scrooge mcduck

 

pinkmouse: HUGE MOOD

 

Doomed: what????

 

Destroy Capitalism!: oh shit you haven’t heard

 

Destroy Capitalism!: [link]

 

Destroy Capitalism!: basically Mcduck industries has been firing anyone they find out is lgbt+ while Scrooge Mcduck himself is trying to claim he knows nothing about it 🙄🙄

 

Doomed: he. They. What.

 

Destroy Capitalism!: what a fucking asshole right??

 

Doomed: I have to go

 

Mickey: see ya later, Donnie

 

Doomed: yeah, sure

 

~~~

 

Baby Gays

General 9:12

 

pinkmouse: did you guys see the news??

 

Mickey: not this morning

 

pinkmouse: one of McDucks kids ran off last night

 

pinkmouse: right after the news broke about him firing lgbt people

 

Mickey: oh no, that poor kid

 

pinkmouse: I know. I hope they’re okay

 

~~~

 

D & _Della_

 

_Where are you?_

_Uncle Scrooge is going crazy_

_Are you really doing this now?_

_What has been going on with you lately?_

_D please answer me_

_I’m worried about you sis_

_I know you get angry but it’s not like you to run off_

_D you’re scaring me_

_Come back, please_

_D please_

_Where are you?_

_Everyone’s out looking for you_

_Granny has even come down_

_Faelyn is even out looking for you_

_For fucks sake D_

_Just fucking come back!_

_Why are you doing this to us!_

 

~~~

 

Baby Gays

General 20:34

 

Destroy Capitalism!: Scrooge Mcduck is really out here just fucking skipping every interview he’s meant to show up to

 

pinkmouse: I mean, he does have a missing kid

 

Destroy Capitalism!: oh shit, I keep forgetting about that

 

Destroy Capitalism!: the media is barely covering that it’s all about the people who’ve been fired and the possible lawsuits

 

pinkmouse: which, is valid, but also, there’s a missing kid

 

Destroy Capitalism!: we must destroy Capitalism and the media

 

pinkmouse: fuck yeah

 

~~~

 

Baby Gays

General 14:47

 

goofy: has anyone been able to get in contact with Donald?

 

Mickey: no, I haven’t

 

pinkmouse: neither have I. This isn’t like him.

 

goofy: that’s what I was thinking

 

Destroy Capitalism!: I’ll see if he’s posted anything.

 

~~~

 

bowsandblitz: hey, I’m in a group chat with Donald and he’s mentioned you before, I just wanted to see if you’d heard from him since Monday?

 

valientecaballero: no, sorry

 

valientecaballero: is everything okay?

 

bowsandblitz: not sure, I’ll let you know

 

~~~

 

Baby Gays

General 9:15

 

itsdaisytime changed their nickname to Oh no!

 

Oh no: please tell me you’re all seeing this

 

pinkmouse: yeah

 

Mickey: this is insane

 

goofy: his kids been missing for a week now, he doesn’t look like he’s slept that whole time

 

Oh no: I can’t believe I’m feeling bad for Scrooge Fucking McDuck.

 

Mickey: I know what you mean

 

pinkmouse: oh he’s got a picture on his other kids phone

 

Oh no: WHAT THE FUCK

 

Mickey: DONALD

 

goofy: oh my god

 

pinkmouse: that’s donald. That’s fucking Donald. DONALD IS SCROOGE MCDUCKS MISSING KID OH FUCK

 

Oh no: wait wait

 

Oh no: did McDuck just say what I think he just said???

 

~~~

 

Donald had himself tucked away in the corner of the room, holding his phone and charger in front of him, wondering if he should use them to let someone know he was okay. Della, maybe Duckworth. He knew he wasn’t going back, though. Not if Scrooge hated him. He wouldn’t do that to himself. He refused.

  


One of the volunteers sat at the table across from Donald, a “they/them” button pinned to their shirt and one of the coolest undercuts Donald had ever seen.

“I’m Drake.” They introduced, shoving a tray of food in Donald’s direction. “And you didn’t eat earlier.”

  


Donald shook his head, his stomach was in knots and he really didn’t feel like eating in this state. Drake let out an annoyed sigh, eyeing the tray critically.

“If you eat the jello and the sandwich, I’ll let you leave the rest.” They offered, before amending themselves. “Half the sandwich.”

  


Shrugging, he picked up the sandwich, tore it in two and started eating.

“Thanks.” He murmured, returning the smile Drake gave him.

“Your Uncle is going a little nuts, you know.” Drake said conversationally, as if they were talking about the weather, but Donald froze in fear. He’d been so careful, he didn’t think anyone had realised.

“Hey, hey, calm down kid. No one else knows. I’m just particularly perceptive.”

“Particularly perceptive?” Donald snapped, his speech impediment garbaling the words.

  


Drake only shrugged, not reacting to his voice, only his words.

“Yeah. I can see the things others can’t, put together pieces most wouldn’t try to.” They pulled out their phone, tapping at it for a few moments. “But it won’t be long until the other staff do figure it out. Your uncle did an interview yesterday and released a picture of you. You wanna see?”

  


Donald frowned, looking towards the wall as his chest hurt.

“No.” He didn’t want anything to do with Scrooge ever again. Scrooge hated him, hated people like him. Why should he give Scrooge the time of day?

“Suit yourself.” Drake said, placing the phone down between them. “But I’m going to watch it without any headphones so you’re just going to have to put up with it.” Donald glared at Drake, feeling his temper rise, but just turned away. He couldn’t risk getting thrown out of here.

  


“Today Scrooge McDuck is here with us to discuss the controversy of his company firing multiple LGBT people for-“

“That’s not what I’m here for! Curse me kilts, me kin is _missing!_ They’re only 13, and they’ve been out there somewhere for a bloody week! Who cares about the blasted company!”

“Mr McDuck, there are lots of people out there who care about-“

“Dee, please come back home. If you’re somehow watching this, please just come back. You’ve got all of us worried out of our minds, we just want to know you’re okay.”

“Mr McDuck, we have time set aside to talk about your family, if you could please focus on the subject at han-“

“Oh blast it all, man! I’ve already had those responsible for doing it fired! Every person who was fired for no good reason has been contacted to either reinstate them to their jobs or offer them a much better severance package than they received with a personal recommendation from me to be written once me child is back in me care! Are you satisfied now? Can we get about to talking about what’s _really_ important here?!”

“So you don’t have a problem with people like that being in your company?”

“Pe- _people like that?!_ Are you talking about the lg… oh blast it, I can never remember this modern anacronymn. I’d be a bloody hypocrite if I decided I didn’t like “people like that”, wouldn’t I? Considering I’ve been one of them since before your great grandfather was even born!”

  


Donald’s eyes widened at that, reaching over to grab the phone to see his uncle. Scrooge looked awful, his clothes rumpled, his feathers standing up on end, heavy bags under his eyes that turned back towards the camera now.

  


“Dee, _please_ , just come home, kiddo. Please. This is the most recent picture your sister could fine, but I know it’s not good. They’ve gotten a haircut since then. If you have any information on Dee’s whereabouts please call us. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going out to look for them again.”

  


A tear landed on the phone screen, making Donald put it down on the tray to wipe at his eyes, his hands shaking. All this time, Uncle Scrooge had been… he’d even avoided using pronouns the whole time he was talking about him. He grabbed his own phone and turned it on for the first time since he left the mansion. He was flooded with worried texts from Della, Granny, Uncle Scrooge, Gus, Gladstone, Faelyn using a combination of everyone’s phones. There were messages from his friends from the group chat, even some from Panchito on tumblr. He checked the news, saw McDuck Industries was losing money every day that Scrooge was out looking for him instead of handling it.

  


“Oh god.” Donald whispered to himself, jumping in shock as Drake placed a hand on his arm, having forgotten they were there for a moment.

“It’s okay, kiddo.” Drake smiled, maybe just a little sadly. “It’s not too late, you can still go back. Hell, I’ll take you back myself. But if you still don’t wanna go back, if it’s just yet or at all, the centre will keep you safe. That’s what we’re here for, LGBT+ youth who need a place to go.”

  


He looked up at Drake, wiping at his eyes for a final time.

“Are- are you sure you can take me back?” He asked, making Drake grin.

“Kid, there’s nothing I’d rather do.”

“D- Donald. My name is Donald.” He finally said, Drake’s smile softening.

“Well Donald, you still need to eat. I’m not taking you back to your family hungry.”

  


Donald laughed for the first time that week.

 

~~~

 

The ride through St Canard was quiet but as soon as they hit the bridge to Duckburg Donald started asking Drake all sorts of questions that he would normally have to rely on the internet for. Getting your name legally changed, hormones, how to deal with homophobes and transphobes. Anything and everything he could think of. Sitting at a traffic light, Drake put a hand on Donald’s shoulder.

“Listen, I’m more than happy to be answering all your questions, but you don’t have to be quite so rapid fire. I’ll just give you my number and you can call me whenever you need anything. _Whenever_ you need, I promise.”

  


Donald blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Sorry.” He mumbled, smiling sheepishly as Drake squeezed his shoulder.

“Hey, it’s not a problem. I only started figuring myself out about three years ago when I was fifteen, I would’ve killed for a cool older person to help me figure stuff out. Took me a while to settle on nonbinary but that’s because it took me a while to find out that was an option.”

  


The lights changed, and they drove forward again. Closer and closer to the mansion, closer and closer to where Donald’s worried family were waiting for him after he had put him through hell for a week. He kept asking Drake questions to try and stave off his nerves, but he was still shaking by the time they pulled into the mansion’s driveway, the gates wide open in a way they usually weren’t.

  


Drake stopped the car near the big double doors, placing a hand on Donald’s shoulder again as he killed the engine.

“It’ll be okay. They obviously love you a lot.” Drake assured. Donald nodded, grabbing his backpack and stepping out of the car. One of the doors got pushed open, Faelyn standing there with Gladstone holding the door open.

“Cousin Dee!” His little cousin screeched, running over and jumping into his arms. Donald held them tightly, when he was hugged on his side by Gladstone. The scream attracted the others, Della getting to the door first, obviously struggling not to burst into tears as she ran down the front steps and clung onto his other side.

  


The rest of his family that was there came out and enveloped him right there on the doorstep, Donald shaking and crying in their embrace. Uncle Scrooge knelt down on one knee once all the hugging had passed, placing a hand on each of Donald’s shoulders.

“Curse me kilts, where the blasted hell have you been all this time?!” He asked, his relief and exhaustion showing.

“I’m sorry.” Donald said instead of answering, staring down at his shaking hands. He was pulled into another embrace, letting out a soft noise as he wasn’t expecting it.

“I’m just glad you’re alright.” Scrooge confessed quietly into his ear.

  


As much as he was relieved, Donald could also feel a familiar wave of anger rising up in him.

“Twenty seven.” He said, pushing himself out of his uncles grasp. “Twenty seven people. Fired. Just because they’re transgender.”

“Is that what this is about?” Scrooge asked, an edge of his own anger leaking into his voice.

“Lass, ye don’t need to concern yourself about that-“

“I didn’t have any other choice but to be concerned!” Donald snapped. He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and pressing his fingers into his palms to try and keep himself grounded. “If you were going to destroy people’s livelihoods over who they were, why wouldn’t you do the same to me when I’m just like _them_.”

  


His voice cracked on the last word, his hands shaking as he stared Scrooge down, daring the older duck to challenge him. He didn’t, he just sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

“Aye. You’re right.” Scrooge answered, making all the fight drain out of Donald in an instant. “Preemptive precautions, like I taught ya. Oh, curse me kilts, ye must’ave been terrified out of your bloomin’ mind.” He finally moved his hand away from his face, studying Donald for a few moments. “Well, I’m assuming you’ve got some idea of a new name.”

“Uh- yeah. Yeah. Donald. Donald Fauntleroy Duck.” Donald answered, a smile taking over his face as he said it.

  


Della walked over and punched him in the arm.

“You’re a jerk, Donald Duck.” She huffed, pulling him into a tight hug. “You could’ve at least let me know you were okay.”

“I’m sorry, Della.” He said, still smiling even though he meant the apology. Granny pulled them both in for another hug, Granny fussing over his clothes while Donald saw Scrooge and Drake talking from the corner of his eye.

  


“Why are we calling you Donald?” Faelyn asked, frowning slightly in confusion. Donald lifted up his red cap to ruffle the hair underneath.

“Because that’s what I wanna be called.”

“Yeah, but _why?_ That’s a boys name.”

“Because I am a boy.” Donald said, biting his tongue and hoping the eight year old would understand. Faelyn’s eyes lit up.

“So… you can switch?”

“I… yeah. It’s sort of like switching. It’s more like… if someone labeled some seeds wrong, and you planted what you thought were tomatoes but they turned out to be a completely different vegetable, like, uhh…”

“Celery!” Faelyn contributed. Donald grinned.

“Sure, you planted some mislabeled celery thinking they were tomatoes. You would call them tomatoes while they were growing, but would that stop them being celery?”

“No, they would still be celery.” Faelyn answered, before gasping. “So you were always a boy, like they were always celery!”

  


Donald beamed, pulling his cousin into a tight hug.

“That’s exactly it, that’s exactly what it is.” He glanced up at Drake, still talking with Uncle Scrooge, and decided to keep going.

“Sometimes, you can even be both a boy and a girl, or neither, it jus-“

“That one! Neither! That’s the one I like.” Faelyn declared, placing their hands on their hips decisively. “I’m not gonna be a boy or a girl and I’m gonna change my name too!”

  


Donald was ready to burst into tears again, but just blinked and pulled his cousin to his side.

“You do that, buddy. Let me know what it is when you decide, okay?”

“Okay!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just so we’re all clear, ONLY coming out scenes will be in a traditional writing style. The rest of the fic will be chat style


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mamma Mia, here we go again, my my  
> HOW CAN I RESIST YA! Anyway new chapter byeeeee

Baby Gays

General 16:47

 

d duck changed their name to donald!

 

donald changed their nickname to Donnie!

 

Donnie: hey guys ?

 

Mickey: Donald oh my god

 

pinkmouse: are you okay??

 

pinkmouse: where are you?

 

Oh no: are you safe? Are you okay?

 

goofy: do you have food and water?

 

Donnie: I’m okay! I’m okay, guys. I’m back home now

 

Donnie: I was staying at a LGBT youth shelter in St Canard

 

Donnie: one of the volunteers figured me out and showed me Uncle Scrooge’s interview

 

Donnie: so they also offered to take me home, which I took them up on

 

Donnie: so I’m back home, I’m safe, I’m all good

 

Donnie: and I’m sorry I made you all worry

 

Mickey: we’re just glad you’re safe

 

Mickey: we were really worried

 

Donnie: yeah, I saw. I read all the messages I missed.

 

Donnie: you guys are so sweet, I love you all so much 💖💖💖

 

Oh no: we love you too, Don, never EVER forget that

 

Oh no: otherwise I will come to Duckburg myself and bap you with a newspaper

 

Donnie: you know what? I don’t doubt it

 

Oh no: djsjjxjskdosos

 

pinkmouse: zmakkdjskdks

 

pinkmouse: I really am glad you’re okay, though. Goofy and I have been freaking out

 

Mickey: [victoria justice voice] I think we all have been freaking out

 

Donnie: kskwkska yeah okay, no more running off

 

goofy: no more running off without telling us if you’re okay

 

Donnie: done

 

goofy: 🧡

 

Donnie: 💙!!

 

~~~

 

Baby Gays

General 13:45

 

Donnie: I think I’m becoming a Taylor Swift Stan I’m

 

Daisy Baby: BDJWODKSKSJ BITCH YES

 

Daisy Baby: SHES SO TALENTED OKAY EVERYONE HAS BEEN HATING ON HER FOR YEARS BUT SHE IS TRULY AMAZING I SOBBED AS I WATCHED THE REP TOUR MOVIE

 

Donnie: ya I just watched with Della and she was so captivating the whole time

 

Donnie: she did ACOUSTIC NUMBERS on a freaking STADIUM TOUR

 

Donnie: that’s so rare bc most people would get bored and tune out

 

Donnie: but her fans are so dedicated she’s out there just her and the guitar, just her and the piano, wow

 

Daisy Baby: I HAVE THE DVD OF THE SPEAK NOW TOUR ILL PUT IT IN MY LAPTOP AND WE CAN RABBIT IT P L E A S E

 

Daisy Baby: I’m so glad people are wiseing up to her genius

 

Donnie: i was never one of those “omg Taylor Swift sucks shes always doing some dumbshit” blah blah blah but I was just,,,,, like, indifferent

 

Donnie: A MISTAKE  

 

Donnie: okay I’ll rabbit with you tomorrow bc I wanna go actively listen to her music what are your recs??

 

Daisy Baby: all of them lmaoosjsjkaksk

 

goofy: slow songs: all too well, dear john, enchanted, the moment I knew, New Year’s Day, you’re not sorry, teardrops on my guitar, back to december,

 

goofy: upbeat songs: fearless, welcome to new york, blank space, red, 22, holy ground, gorgeous, the way I loved you, our song, mine, long live, ours

 

goofy: angry songs: should’ve said no, bad blood (not mv version), out of the woods, this is why we can’t have nice things, tell me why, better than revenge,

 

goofy: other: clean, haunted, I know places, New Romantics, getaway car, end game, you belong with me, breathe, state of grace, the lucky one, tied together with a smile, if this was a movie,

 

Daisy Baby: oh shit

 

Daisy Baby: I mean I was gonna give real suggestions but goofy really just covered it

 

Daisy Baby: we stan a legend!

 

goofy: Taylor: thanks for hanging out with us tonight!

Me: I would hang out with you whenever you asked

 

Daisy Baby: JDJSJSKAK BIG ASS FUCKING MOOD

 

Daisy Baby: wait

 

Daisy Baby: HOW COULD YOU FORGET WHITE HORSE

 

goofy: FUCK

 

~~~

 

Mickey Mouse & _Felicity Mouse_

 

_Have they told you yet???_

_Do you know yet???_

_Mickeyyyyyyyyyy_

 

I’m in class idiot

 

_Oh shit right middle school_

_Okay I’ll tell you pretend to be surprised this afternoon ;)_

_We got a date!!!_

_Next weekend you and me are FINALLY hanging out_

 

OH HELL YEAH!

Jsjsksosos how am I supposed to focus on math NOW

 

_You don’t lol_

 

:P

Oh my gosh I’m so excited tho!!!! What are we gonna do 😱😱

 

_I was thinking ice cream bc you never get ice cream in those houses_

_Then we could hit up the arcade for the whole afternoon like teenagers from the eighties_

 

Bsjsjxksksiwjs

That actually sounds so fun!

Finally it’s been f o r e v e r

 

_God I know_

 

“Hey, you’ll move in with your sister next year right? No? Hm. Well, I’m not sure if you should EVER see her then.”

 

 _LMAOOOO_  

_GOODBYE_

 

The system S U C K S

 

_THE SYSTEM FUCKING SUCKS_

 

Speaking of the system sucking...

 

~~~

 

Mickey Mouse & **Oswald Rabbit**

 

Hey, so I talked with Fifi, and while you’re not supposed to have adults who haven’t been background checked, if you just HAPPENED to run into us at MacArthur street arcade I mean there’s nothing they can do about it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**Oh, you’d be okay with that?**

 

Yeah. I mean, I know we’re not that close, but we’re family.

I wanna get to know you.

 

**Sounds great, kid**

**So, randomly be at MacArthur arcade… when?**

 

Next Saturday around 1pm.

 

**Gotcha.**

**Be there or be square, right?**

 

Vintage, I like it.

 

~~~

 

Baby Gays

General 12:45

 

Mickey: GUESS WHOS FINALLY MEETING THEIR SIBLINGS IN PERSON

 

Mickey: THIS MOUSE RIGHT HERE

 

Donnie: WHOOP!!

 

pinkmouse: oh yay!!!!! I hope you guys have tons of fun!!

 

goofy: what are you guys gonna do?

 

Mickey: we’re gonna get ice cream and go to an arcade

 

goofy: sounds like an eighties movie

 

Mickey: I know!!!!!

 

goofy: you’re gonna have a blast!

 

Mickey: oh I really hope so, I’m looking forward to it so much

 

Mickey: so. random question that doesn’t relate to anything.

 

Mickey: how do you casually bring up gay people without revealing you yourself are a Gay to test the waters around people???

 

pinkmouse: if I knew I would be asking so many people

 

Mickey: oh man I never thought I would have to deal with this

 

Mickey: I was just gonna age out of the system and come out to any friends I made in college

 

Mickey: oh jeez I’m just getting a family again what if I lose them already

 

pinkmouse: hey, hey, take a deep breath honey.

 

pinkmouse: you still don’t have to tell them, not now, not ever, _especially_ if it turns out it’s not safe for you.

 

pinkmouse: it’s entirely up to you

 

pinkmouse: all you have to do is look after yourself

 

Mickey: right right yeah

 

Mickey: sorry

 

pinkmouse: no apologising! Instead, lets google some arcade cheats 😈😈😈

 

Mickey: smsjkskwk yeah okay

 

Mickey: thanks min

 

pinkmouse: anytime hon 💜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we have finished one of the coming out arcs!! Donald’s arc is done now and we’re still in the middle of Mickey’s, so I need to start on the next one. Who do you wanna see next: Goofy, Daisy, or Minnie?  
> As well as voting, please let me know what you think in the comments!! Comments make me smile so big and I love hearing from you all! Remember requests and suggestions are always welcome for this story, which can be given here or over on tumblr @adhdpanchito


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imaginary figment of me representing common sense: *bashing a newspaper on imaginary figment 2’s head* STOP! WRITING! DONALD! STUFF! His arc is finished!!!  
> Imaginary figment 2 representing my writing brain: hm. no can do.  
> Imaginary figment 3 representing my love for donald: *slides figment 2 $20*

Baby Gays

General 16:32

 

Mickey: I’ll delete these messages afterwards if we agree but I have a Question

 

Mickey: I’ve had two other people ask me to join the chat, would you guys be okay with adding some more people?

 

Mickey: also. One of them is Donald’s crush

 

Donnie: jxjsjxnskdnsjhxjs

 

Donnie: I’m okay. I’m kinda getting over it. I mean, I still like him, but it’s like mostly friendship-like now.

 

Mickey: alright we’re good on that front. Anyone else??

 

Daisy Baby: sure! It’ll be fun!

 

pinkmouse: I don’t have a problem with it

 

goofy: me neither!

 

Mickey: sweet! I’ll delete these messages and send them the link uwu

 

~~~

 

Baby Gays

General 16:35

 

alittleblackmagic just joined! Everyone, look busy!

 

unocaballero just showed up. Hold my beer.

 

Donnie: Hola Panchi!!

 

unocaballero: Donaldo!

 

pinkmouse: welcome to the club f e l l o w g a y s

 

alittleblackmagic changed their nickname to Joe-Say

 

Joe-Say: muito obrigado for having us :*

 

Donnie: oof that’s an old fashioned emoji

 

pinkmouse: hey! They’re valid!

 

Donnie: wasn’t saying they weren’t I just wasn’t prepared

 

pinkmouse: xjsjksosozkaka okay

 

pinkmouse: valid

 

Mickey: feel free to introduce yourselves! Maybe the rest of us could do another intro with any updated info?? Idk lmao. Also feel free to change your nickname at any time, and also don’t feel pressured to share your identity if you don’t want to.

 

Joe-Say: my name is José, pronounced the way I have it in the nickname bc I am from Brazil where we speak Portuguese not Spanish. I like to self identify as queer but do not use it as an umbrella term. I just turned 15, they/them pronouns, and my tumblr is @magicanegra

 

unocaballero changed their nickname to Gay Caballero!

 

Gay Caballero: ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Panchito, which means my name is Panchito! I am from Mexico, I am a gay trans rooster and I am just _about_ to turn 15, what a coincidence ey amigo? XD my tumblr is @valientecaballero

 

Gay Caballero: oh yes, and he/him, por favor!

 

Daisy Baby: I see you both got. little. themes going on

 

Joe-Say: hm?

 

Daisy: well, yours is black magic, and Panchito’s is Caballero, tho I’m not sure what that means

 

Gay Caballero: it means gentleman! My discord name means one gentleman, my tumblr means brave gentleman, and this chat nickname is obvious bc it is the same in English and Spanish XD

 

Joe-Say: people have to know where to find you, easier if all the same

 

goofy: hashtag valid

 

pinkmouse: NDNSKSKAJHSNWMAK

 

pinkmouse: Goofy I would die for you

 

goofy: NOT IF I DIE FOR YOU FIRST!

 

goofy: wait hang on

 

goofy: @joe-say I know you??? Sort of??? We’re mutuals on tumblr

 

goofy: I’m troopreads

 

Joe-Say: ah!! Yes! Your blog is so organised and your reviews are so good! I’ve picked up a lot of things you’ve reviewed and enjoyed them!

 

goofy: aww, thanks so much!! I’m so glad you’ve been liking the books!

 

goofy: if you ever want a more personalised list, dm me a list of some of your favourites and I’ll make one

 

Joe-Say: thank you, my friend! I will absolutely do this!

 

pinkmouse: #letgoofyownabookshop2k4eva

 

goofy: dkjjskkakskskwj ily Minnie!!

 

pinkmouse: I love you goofy!!!!

 

Gay Caballero: @donnie is it always like this??

 

Donnie: p much yea

 

Gay Caballero: oh this will be so much fun

 

Daisy Baby: nsjsksoso we stan a rooster

 

pinkmouse: we stan

 

Mickey: we stan

 

Donnie: we Stan

 

goofy: We Stan

 

Joe-Say: we…. we stan…..???

 

Joe-Say: I am. Scared of the hive mind

 

Mickey: join us

 

Donnie: join us

 

Daisy Baby: join us

 

pinkmouse: join us

 

goofy: join us

 

Gay Caballero: join us

 

Joe-Say: que porra

 

Donnie: jsjsjwkdiaksjqk lmaooo

 

pinkmouse: ???

 

Donnie: I’m not telling what he said

 

Donnie: learn Portuguese or die mad abt it

 

pinkmouse: 😱! My very own brother!

 

Donnie: 💅💅💅

 

Joe-Say: do you know much Portuguese?

 

Donnie: fluent in writing/reading and I’m okay talking to other non-natives but I’m terrible when trying to talk to native speakers lmao sorry

 

Joe-Say: no apologies necessary, my friend! I know how difficult it can be to learn a second language, seeing as I myself have learnt English. If you ever wanted a hand I would be happy to audio call via the app if you wanted

 

Donnie: oh thanks!! I’ll let you know

 

Gay Caballero: how many languages are you learning?? You have also told me you are learning Spanish??

 

Donnie: fluent in english, Morse code, Scottish Gaelic, German and French, conversational in Finnish, Dutch, Greek, Mandarin, Japanese and Punjabi, semi conversational in Spanish, Portuguese, Roamani, Swahili and Thai

 

Mickey: hey donald?

 

Mickey: what the stuff?

 

Donnie: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

Donnie: idk, English, Morse and Gaelic were obviously family languages, and so my parents encouraged us to learn them and learning languages caught my interest so when I would hear about the cool places my uncle was going to as a kid I would look into some of those languages too

 

Donnie: now learning new ones is a way to stay connected to them I guess I try not to think about them too much

 

Gay Caballero: what is “the stuff”? I don’t know this. Is it American slang??

 

goofy: nah Mickey just doesn’t like to swear

 

Mickey: that’s TRAUMA babey!

 

Daisy Baby: sorry are we just gonna gloss over the fact that Donald knows 16 languages????? 16?????

 

Donnie: wait until you hear how many instruments I can play lmaooo

 

goofy: tell us

 

Donnie: guitar (acoustic and electric), accordion, piano, cello, violin, flute, clarinet, double bass, saxophone, trumpet, trombone, xylophone, ukulele, drums, keyboard, harmonica, bagpipes, banjo, timpani, triangle, orcarina, and tambourine

 

goofy: what the fuck that’s so many

 

goofy: 23 instruments Donald

 

goofy: that’s so crazy

 

goofy: every time I try and start an instrument I end up breaking it

 

Donnie: YOU BREAK YOUR INSTRUMENTS???

 

goofy: not on purpose!!! I hate breaking them!! 😭😭😭

 

goofy: I just have bad co ordination issues and can sometimes trip just by standing still

 

goofy: so I’ll be standing there and I’ll be trying to hold it and move both my hands on whatever instrument it is it just always ends badly

 

goofy: plus I can barely read regular things now you want me to read DOTS??? DOTS??? They’re all the same!!!! They’re just dots!!!!!!! How do you read dots!!!!

 

pinkmouse: you are so fucking valid ive never met a more valid person in my LIFE

 

Donnie: ayyyy disabled buddies for life

 

goofy: disabled buddies for life!!

 

pinkmouse: disabled buddies for life!

 

Donnie: 👀👀

 

pinkmouse: im a cyborg lol

 

goofy: ???

 

pinkmouse: got electronic parts babye!

 

Mickey: wow minnie I would die for you

 

pinkmouse: You Will

 

Mickey: skkdjdjskdjwkdkskdj

 

Daisy Baby: minnie ur so fuckign dramatic

 

pinkmouse: WOW SAYS YOU???? **YOU???**

 

Gay Caballero: Miss Daisy you are much more dramatic and I know this from only very few conversations

 

Daisy Baby: you’re all uninvited to my birthday party

 

Mickey: wow, standing up to Daisy

 

Mickey: Stan a rooster

 

Joe-Say: please no hive mind

 

Donnie: fine, no hive mind

 

Donnie: THIS time

 

Joe-Say: Donald, you are so good to me. I am in your debt.

 

Donnie: jdjskso it’s not a big deal

 

Joe-Say: maybe, but still :*

 

Donnie: you’re welcome!

 

goofy: I’m off to golf club ily all!!  

 

Daisy Baby: bye honey!!

 

pinkmouse: have funnnn!!!! Hit those balls with those sticks!!!!

 

goofy: I will!!

 

~~~

 

likeahurricane: daisy

 

bowsandblitz: you’re crushing on José now bc he was nice to you?

 

likeahurricane: YES

 

bowsandblitz: you’re such a useless gay sjsjjskskdos

 

~~~

 

Baby Gays:

General 17:13

 

Mickey: IS EVERYONE HERE

 

Mickey: EVERYONE CHIME IN

 

goofy: here

 

pinkmouse: here

 

Gay Caballero: Here!

 

Mickey: GUYS!!! YOU NEED TO BE HERE!!! ON THE CHAT!!

 

Donnie: are you okay??

 

Mickey: oh yeah I’m awesome!!

 

Mickey: I just got back from hanging out with Fifi, Oz and Ten

 

Mickey: and I have a cool picture of us

 

Mickey: but since I’m not supposed to share pics on social media you all need to be here to see it so I can delete it after you’ve seen it

 

Daisy Baby: I’m here I’m here calm down

 

pinkmouse: did you guys have fun??

 

Mickey: SO MUCH!!

 

Joe-Say: apologies for being last

 

Mickey: YES OKAY

 

~~~

 

Baby Gays

Selfies 17:21

 

Mickey: HERE WE ARE

 

Mickey: FEAT. ME BEATING OZ HARD

 

Mickey: [image]

 

goofy: omg

 

Daisy Baby: I was right, your sister is hot

 

Mickey: JDJSJSK DAISY NO

 

pinkmouse: wow! Look at you all!

 

pinkmouse: whos the cat?

 

Mickey: that’s Ortensia! She’s Oz’s girlfriend and translator bc he’s mute

 

Donnie: is saving this photo allowed????

 

Mickey: if you don’t share it ig lmao

 

Donnie: **SAVED**

 

Gay Caballero: you are a very handsome mouse!

 

Mickey: dnnxnsksksk thank you!!! Aaaaaaa

 

Joe-Say: that does not look like the first time you’ve beaten the rabbit

 

Mickey: It Was Not

 

Mickey: okay, has everyone seen it? Everyone saved it who wanted to?

 

Mickey: I need to delete it lmao

 

pinkmouse: we’re all good!

 

Mickey: god bless you Minnie ily

 

Mickey: okay, it’s gone, that’s all I needed to show you

 

goofy: okay I’m just gonna say it

 

goofy: I’m not the only one who thinks Mickey’s hot am I??

 

pinkmouse: GOOFY I STAN AND LOVE YOU FOR ALL TIME

 

Mickey: NDJSJSKSKDKSKWK WHAT

 

Donnie: @goofy you are not lmao

 

Mickey: WAIT WHAT

 

goofy: those EARS

 

Donnie: look at those EYES they just,,,

 

goofy: SPARKLE

 

Donnie: god yeah

 

Mickey: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please, I beg, let me know of your thoughts in the comments!!! I LIVE for comments, they keep me alive!  
> Also, if you have any ideas or requests, put those down there too!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Goofy Has A Crush time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back!! Hello!!! Imma be real I’m not super happy with this chapter??? But What Ever here it is.

Baby Gays

General 10:13

 

gooftroop changed their nickname to bi bi bi by backstreet boys

 

bi bi bi by backstreet boys: guess who learned how to change his discord name

 

Donnie: so you changed it to the longest one in existence??

 

bi bi bi by backstreet boys: die mad abt it

 

Donnie: WOW

 

Daisy Baby: goofy coming in with the shots over here!

 

Daisy Baby: anyway I love the pun so

 

itsdaisytime changed their nickname to Lesbilicious!

 

Lesbilicious: lesbian delicious

 

Donnie: snjdjsjskwks

 

donald changed their nickname to Transcendent!

 

Transcendent: guilty as charged lmao

 

Mickey changed their name to gaybies!

 

gaybies: like gay babies

 

bi bi bi by backstreet boys: hm. could also mean gay rabies

 

gaybies: NDJSKSOPWSLHSHA

 

Transcendent: BXNSKAKKSKAKXJSBDJ

 

pinkmouse: WOW I STAN 5EVA

 

Lesbilicious: I hate that I hate u bye

 

alittleblackmagic just changed their nickname to Oh deer I’m Queer!!

 

Oh deer I’m Queer!: like god herself intended

 

gaybies: oh dang hang on I got something

 

Mickey changed the server name to communiGAYtion!

 

Transcendent: OH SHIT!!!!

 

bi bi bi by backstreet boys: now we are truly living our fullest gayest lives god fucking bless

 

bi bi bi by backstreet boys: anyway imma tell you a secret now

 

bi bi bi by backstreet boys: I didn’t figure it out a cute boy showed me

 

pinkmouse: oh? 👀👀👀

 

bi bi bi by backstreet boys: and to boot he’s like. The Out Kid at school good. fucking. bye.

 

Lesbilicious: oh man once I’m The Out Kid at my school it’s over for those bitches

 

Transcendent: shoutout to us gaybies (Gays with Rabies) who fall in love whenever anyone is nice to us

 

gaybies: dmndjsksososowl fu

 

gaybies: dge

 

gaybies: hm.

 

Transcendent: did you almost swear

 

gaybies: almost but I didn’t

 

gaybies: bc I realised I was about to and stopped

 

gaybies: let’s move on and keep joking around okay please let’s not mention it

 

Transcendent: if you say so

 

Transcendent: anyway Gay Rabies will never die

 

pinkmouse changed their name to Geet (Gay Yeet)!

 

Geet (Gay Yeet): for the first time ever I changed my name in this server truly this is a holy day

 

gaybies: **GEET IM GONNA WRECK IT JSJSJSJSJDJKDJCKWKDJAJSJS**

 

unocaballero changed their nickname to Queerly beloved!

 

Queerly beloved: beloved is such a strange English word jakskska

 

Transcendent: yeah

 

bi bi bi by backstreet boys: i have read it incorrectly so many time

 

Geet (Gay Yeet): you and me both

 

bi bi bi by backstreet boys: then again unless it’s in special font I read most things incorrectly lmaoo

 

Queerly beloved: oh you have a brain thing as well?!!

 

Transcendent: b r a i n t h i n g

 

Queerly beloved: I forget English word shushing

 

Queerly beloved: I have TDAH

 

Transcendent: ADHD??

 

Queerly beloved: it turns out that is what it is called in english yes

 

Transcendent: oh shit it is different in Spanish

 

Transcendent: god bless google

 

gaybies: why have we been so obsessed with saying god bless recently

 

bi bi bi by backstreet boys: I have a dyslexia but yes I do also have a brain thing!!

 

Geet (Gay Yeet): maybe thats what the person watching us on Netflix chose for us to say

 

Lesbilicious: JDNSJSK DO NOT BRING THAT UP

 

Lesbilicious: BANDERSNATCH FUCKED ME UP OKAY

 

Lesbilicious: I JUST WANTED TO CHOOSE HAPPY, NOT-MEAN OPTIONS BUT I FUCKIGN COULDNT

 

Lesbilicious: I HAD TO BE SO MEAN AND I WAS SO STRESSED THE ENTIRE TIME

 

Transcendent: daisy I literally love you with my whole entire being I would take fifty bullets for you.

 

Lesbilicious: only fifty? weak.

 

Transcendent: i,,, would give up listening to Queen for one (1) whole day for you

 

Lesbilicious: oh shit now that’s commitment

 

Lesbilicious: that might actually kill you if you did that

 

Transcendent: mayhaps.

 

Transcendent: but I would do it. for you.

 

Lesbilicious: :”)

 

gaybies: wow we stan a duck

 

Oh deer I’m Queer!: oh no

 

Lesbilicious: we stan a duck

 

Queerly Beloved: we Stan a duck!

 

bi bi bi by backstreet boys: We Stan A Duck

 

Geet (Gay Yeet): we Stan a duck

 

Oh deer I’m Queer!: if you are not careful I will curse you one day

 

Transcendent: try me bitch -t poses-

 

Transcendent: anyway see you Gays later, Drake is taking me and Dell out to see Bohemian Rhapsody

 

bi bi bi by backstreet boys: ooh have fun!

 

bi bi bi by backstreet boys: anyone know how to flirt with cute boys

 

Geet (Gay Yeet): GOOFY AAAAA

 

Oh deer I’m Queer!: yes, actually. We’ll talk in a dm.

 

Geet (Gay Yeet): have fun you two!

 

Geet (Gay Yeet): I have soccer finals tonight if we win we go to championships 💪💪💪

 

Lesbilicious: oh a jock lady. Sexey.

 

Geet (Gay Yeet): snsjjsjw thanks 💜

 

Geet (Gay Yeet): I hope everyone else is at least happy I’m on the team if I ever come out.

 

Lesbilicious: I will fight them if they aren’t

 

Geet (Gay Yeet): I know, Thanks baby

 

~~~

 

Foolish Fool: thanks for helping me with the discord stuff, I really appreciate it ☺️

 

Fashion Bitch: no problem, goof! I had fun hanging out with you

 

Fashion Bitch: snjansjs that was meant to be a nickname but I briefly forgot. Your last name. Was also. Goof.

 

Foolish Fool: djdjsjsjjsjs stan

 

Fashion Bitch: djsjjwjw thanks lmao

 

Fashion Bitch: sorry we didn’t get to finish talking about your book 😭 I was really interested

 

Foolish Fool: I can bring my spare copy in tomorrow if you want??

 

Fashion Bitch: yeah! I’d really like that

 

Foolish Fool: Will do! You can keep it too, the first version they sent me wasn’t in the right font ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

Fashion Bitch: ugh. That’s the worst

 

Foolish Fool: yup

 

Foolish Fool: but now I have a handy copy to give to you ☺️

 

Fashion Bitch: aww, aren’t you a sweetie?

 

Foolish Fool: when the guy is cute enough

 

Fashion Bitch: oh h okay cool : )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think Fashion Bitch is hm?? I know who it is. I’m excited.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS MICKEY COMING OUT TIME GAYS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really busted this chapter out so quickly damn. Hope you enjoy bc I had. A good time writing it YEET

Mickey Mouse & **Ortensia Rabbit**

 

**Hey kiddo! Can I meet up with you after school?**

 

I guess, you’ll probably have to clear it with the house??

 

**I unfortunately don’t have too much time :(, but I had a few things I wanted to drop off to you**

 

Oh, yeah, you can swing by the school in that case ☺️

Wait, what would you even have for me?

 

**A couple presents 💖**

 

What?? Ortensia, no!!! You don’t have to do that!!

 

**I know I don’t. I’m doing it anyway.**

 

Ten, you really don’t have to.

 

**I k n o w Mickey. But we gotta make up those 14 birthdays and Christmases somehow 😌**

 

Oh jeez if you’re doing because of that it’s really really not necessary I don’t need anything you don’t need to do that

 

**Woah, woah, calm down hon. That’s not really why I’m doing it, okay? I’m doing it because I’m an adult with a job and disposable income who likes spoiling the people she cares about.**

 

**I know it’s not been long, but you’re my little brother now. I’ve got your back honey.**

 

I… thanks, Ten.

 

**Not a problem!**

 

**Also, I hope you like rainbows. It’s kinda my automatic reaction to pick up rainbow versions of things**

 

Rainbows are fine. In fact it might discourage stealing.

 

**What, really??**

 

Oh yeah. They touch a rainbow and they might catch the gay 😱

 

**Ugh, I hate those creeps**

 

You and me both

 

**What are they gonna do if they meet a gay person, huh? If they meet me?? They’re gonna what???**

 

If… they meet you?

 

**Yeah. Probably shouldn’t have said it like this but homophobes really get me going**

 

I gotta get back to class, just so you don’t think I’m ignoring you. We’ll talk when you come by, yeah?

 

**Sure thing, kiddo. I’ll even call by the house and ask if I can drive you there.**

 

Awesome, thanks Ortensia.

  


~~~

  


communiGAYtion

Ventathon 13:45

 

gaybies: guys holy shit whatvthe fuck

 

gaybies: guys I don’t know what to do I don’t know what to do

 

gaybies: she told me she told me she’s gay what am I supposed to do

 

gaybies: whatvthe fuck I never thought I would do this I never thought I would be here I don’t know what to do

 

gaybies: if he ever finds out he’s gonna torment me even more than he does and I’m gonna be so fuckeddidknt know whatvto do

 

Transcendent: okay, take a deep breath, keep taking deep breaths, in for four, hold for four, out for five

 

gaybies: donnie im so fuckingsscared

 

gaybies: dommie I don’t know what todoi dont know what to so

 

Transcendent: where are you right now?

 

gaybies: bathroom everyone else is in class

 

Transcendent: are you up to an audio call?

 

Transcendent: you don’t have to talk right away, or at all, I just wanna help get you calmed down.

 

gaybies: okay

 

~~~

 

jointhejamboree: thank you, donnie

 

likeahurricane: anytime, Mickey. I’m just glad you’re feeling better.

 

jointhejamboree: yeah, me too

 

likeahurricane: you know what you’re gonna do?

 

jointhejamboree: yeah. Yeah, I do.

 

likeahurricane: I’ll be here if you need anything.

 

jointhejamboree: I know, thank you. I really appreciate it. ❤️❤️❤️

 

likeahurricane: 💙💙💙

  


~~~

  


Mickey could still feel waves of nerves rolling in his stomach, clutching tightly to the straps of his backpack. He’d gotten confirmation that Ortensia would be picking him up from school, so he was waiting by the gates, studiously ignoring Pete as he climbed into the house van. He’d decided he was going to do this, and he even _wanted_ to. That didn’t stop the situation from being nerve wracking.

  


A car pulled up in front of him, the window rolling down to reveal a smiling Ortensia.

“Hey, Mickey-boy. You want a McDonald’s sundae?” She asked, laughter in her voice and eyes.

“Oh, absolutely.” He answered, climbing into the passenger seat. He held his backpack in his lap, trying to hide his shaking hands. “So, what have you been up to?” He asked, Ortensia launching into a lengthy story that lasted until they reached the drive thru.

  


An ice cream each, they sat in the car in the parking lot, Ortensia turning to face him.

“You wanted to talk?” She asked, her voice relaxed. Mickey made a vague noise of confirmation, staring into his sundae as he mixed the topping in, staring into it as if it held all the answers in the world.

“So… you’re- were you being specific, or was it just, as a general term when you-“

“A general term, earlier. Pan trans. Pansexual transgender.”

“Does- how much does- Oswald?”

“Ozzie knows. We’ve known each other for a long time, back before I even started transitioning. Just little kids. So he _definitely_ knows. He was always so-“

  


“Ortensia, I’m gay.” Mickey gasped out, feeling his eyes fill with tears. His vision blurred with them, his hands shaking so hard he had to put his ice cream in a cup holder to avoid any mess. His breath was becoming erratic again, like it had been when he broke down in the bathroom earlier. He jumped, pushing himself against the car door as he felt a hand on his shoulder, burying his face in his hands.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I wanted to do this, I wanted to do this. I- I- I- I thought I could do it. I never thought I would ever have to, ev- ever have a r- reason to. Do you kn- know _how many_ houses I’ve- I’ve been in where th- they kicked out some poor other kid for being gay? _Hurt_ another kid fo- for it? I’m sorry- I’m sorry, I wanted to tell you but now I’m having a p- panic attack for the sec- second time today and I’m so sorry.”

  


“Shh, it’s alright, honey. Let’s just try and breathe together. Can you copy my breathing, Mickey?” Ortensia instructed, taking large, exaggerated breaths for him to match. He managed to do so after a few minutes, wiping his face with his hands and still avoiding the cats gaze.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered again, staring at his shaking hands.

“No, don’t apologise, honey. God, I know what it’s like to be terrified, to see what people can do when they hate you. I’m so proud of you, Mickey. Coming out is terrifying under the best circumstances, and that’s not what you’ve had at all. You’re such a brave kid, and I want you to know that I still mean everything I said to you earlier. You’re my brother now, and I’ve got your back. No matter what.” Ortensia said, Mickey finally looking over at her.

  


Her face was soft, though the corners of her eyes were still creased with worry, and she had the most dazzling smile on her face. Pride, he realised absently. A proud smile, directed at him. God, he couldn’t remember the last time someone had been _proud_ of him. A warm feeling filled his chest which made his eyes fill with tears again, even as his face broke into a wide smile of his own.

“Can- could I-“ he struggled to ask, his arms twitching towards her with the need.

“Of course, baby. Come here.” She answered the unspoken question, opening her arms. Mickey practically launched himself at her, clutching at the back of her shirt as she held him securely. The last time he’d been held like this he had been eight, and Felicity was holding him tightly just before she was taken away from him.

  


Ortensia hummed softly in his ear, rubbing his back with her thumb, her other hand gently running through his short hair. Despite the car gears pressing into his legs, this was the most comfortable Mickey could ever remember feeling. He pulled himself away slowly as he started feeling like he might doze off, not wanting to push anything.

“Thank you.” He whispered roughly, throat still dry from crying.

“Oh, you’re welcome, baby. Whenever you want, okay?” She smiled, cupping his cheek for a moment before pulling away. “Do you get hungry after an attack?” She asked, Mickey shaking his head automatically. She raised an eyebrow at him, making him sigh.

“I- yeah.”

  


Ortensia nodded, smiling brightly again. The proud smile. Filling his chest with warmth.

“What’s your comfort food?”

“Can we get nuggets?”

“Fuck yeah we can. I’m gonna get you a water too, and I want you to drink that before the soft drink that’ll come with the meal, okay? Now, drink your melted ice cream while I get us back in the drive thru line.”

  


Mickey laughed weakly, doing so anyway even though he knew she was joking.

  


He liked melted ice cream. Sue him.

  


~~~

  


Oswald ruffled his hair in greeting before leading them back to his car, Mickey following along.

“I know you have to let them think we’re doing ‘appropriate activities’,” he started, putting a mocking voice on to show his distaste for what the house considered age appropriate. “But we’re not actually going to watch the grinch, right?”

  


Oswald grinned, his shoulders shaking slightly in a silent laugh.

“No.” He signed, unlocking his car. “Thought I’d take you to see the Queen movie.”

“Oh thank goodness.” Mickey sighed, climbing into the car with his own grin. “My friend Donnie is obsessed with Queen, maybe I might know a bit of what he’s talking about after this.”

  


The rabbit twitched an ear towards him as he started the car, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, yeah, I am interested. I may not know much about Queen, but _everyone_ knows their music. Besides, _I am_ obsessed with Rami Malek, and I should probably learn more about one of my most iconic ancestors.” He shrugged, waves of nerves rolling through his stomach.

  


Oswald threw him a confused look, raising his eyebrows again in question. Mickey grasped his hands together to hide their shaking, looking out the front window.

“You know. Freddie Mercury’s gay. I’m… I’m gay.” He swallowed thickly, the next word coming out in a barely audible whisper. “Ancestor.”

  


He glanced up at his older brother for just a second, barely getting an actual glimpse of him before looking steadily out the window. There was just silence in the car for a few minutes, until Oswald found a place to pull over. The rabbit tapped him on the shoulder, and Mickey forced himself to look, even though he didn’t really want to.

“Love you. I’m really proud of you.” Was all he said, his fingers moving from the words to a double thumbs up.

  


Mickey grinned, flushing lightly.

“I love you too.” He signed, watching as Oswald’s ears perked up with a grin before they merged back into traffic.

  


~~~

  


jointhejamboree: TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU KNOW ABOUT QUEEN

 

jointhejamboree: I JUST SAW BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY IM CRYING F R E D D I E

 

likeahurricane: SJWJJSSK OKAY BUT HAVE YOU LISTENED TO LIAR?? IF YOU HAVENT DO THAT WHILE I GATHER MY THINGS

 

jointhejamboree: YES SIR MR DONALD SIR

  


~~~

  


Mickey and Felicity were idly browsing a random dollar store, both of them just joking around with some of the stuff they found. They were in the party aisle when they spotted costume hand fans, both of them looking at the different colours as they discussed which version to buy.

  


Mickey was totally ready to purchase the red ones when the rainbow version caught his eye and he gasped happily, grabbing it from the rack.

“Oh, I’m totally getting this one.” He beamed, Felicity laughing behind him.

“Ten’s rubbing off on you with all that rainbow stuff.” She grinned, making Mickey scoff.

“It’s not because of Ten, it’s because I’m gay.” He replied with a sarcastic, fake sneer.

  


Then he froze entirely, not even daring to breathe.

  


“Oh.” He heard Felicity say, her voice hesitant. Fear clutched even tighter at Mickey’s heart, his hands starting to shake.

“Well, that’s cool. Thanks for telling me.” She added after a moment. There was still a slight hesitancy in her voice, but she was doing her best to cover it up. Mickey forced himself to take a deep breath, turning around to look at her.

  


Felicity obviously wasn’t expecting this news, obviously wasn’t used to people coming out to her, but she was there. She was there, and she was smiling the same as before, holding two fans in her hands.

“I’m thinking the pink over the blue, what about you?” She asked, her smile changing slightly, as if she wasn’t sure what she was meant to do. Mickey smiled back. If this was her first coming out, she was doing a really good job.

“Yeah, go with the pink.”

  


When they got back to the house, Felicity pulled him into a tight hug.

“Sorry I was a little weird earlier, I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable.” She sighed, making Mickey squeeze her tighter for a moment.

“No, you did good considering this is the first time someone’s come out to you.” He answered, making her laugh awkwardly as she pulled back.

“That obvious, huh?”

“Yup.”

  


Felicity huffed another laugh, running a hand through her hair. Then she sighed softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Well, I’m really proud of you, brat. You have to let me give the shovel talk to any future boyfriends, alright?” She smiled down at him, but Mickey beamed, throwing his arms around her again.

“Yeah, yeah I will.” He promised, pulling back and leading them inside.

  


“I love you, brat.”

“Love you too, loser.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think??? We got two coming out arcs done and several more to go! I’ve just put Goofy’s in the works last chapter, so who do you wanna see next??  
> Please let me know what you thought!!! Comments keep me alive and fill me with joy uwu


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone except Daisy is obsessing over Queen. This is like, 2% plot 98% shitposting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly am just busting out these chapters atm ey?? Here you go gays have a blast

communiGAYtion

General 17:12

 

gaybies: LOVE OF MY LIFE

 

Transcendent: YOUVE HURT ME

 

Lesbilicious: oh boy here we go

 

gaybies: YOUVE BROKEN MY HEART

 

Transcendent: AND NOW YOU LEAVE ME

 

Oh deer I’m Queer!: LOVE OF MY LIFE

 

Queerly beloved: CANT YOU SEE

 

Lesbilicious: _THERES MORE OF YOU??_

 

Transcendent: BRING IT BACK, BRING IT BACK

 

gaybies: DONT TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME

 

Queerly beloved: BECAUSE YOU DONT KNOW

 

Oh deer I’m Queer!: WHAT IT MEANS TO ME

 

Geet (Gay Yeet): shsjjskw Daisy you know if it were a different song you’d be joining in

 

Transcendent: 👀👀👀

 

Transcendent: Minnie, my love, my light, my shining star, please help me make Daisy text sing

 

Geet (Gay Yeet): hmmm,,,,,,

 

gaybies: Blease sister,,,,

 

Geet (Gay Yeet): …..

 

Geet (Gay Yeet): ID SIT ALONE

 

Transcendent: AND WATCH YOUR LIGHT

 

Lesbilicious: _fuck_ …..

 

Lesbilicious: MY ONLY FRIEND THROUGH TEENAGE NIGHTS

 

gaybies: AND EVERYTHING I HAD TO KNOW

 

Queerly beloved: I HEARD IT ON MY RADIO

 

bi bi bi by backstreet boys: YOU GAVE THEM ALL

 

Geet (Gay Yeet): THOSE OLD TIME STARS

 

Lesbilicious: THROUGH WARS OF WORLDS

 

Transcendent: INVADED BY MARS

 

gaybies: YOU MADE EM LAUGH

 

Queerly beloved: YOU MADE EM CRY

 

Oh deer I’m Queer!: YOU MADE US FEEL LIKE WE COULD FLY

 

Lesbilicious: _r a d i o_

 

Transcendent: SO DONT BECOME

 

Queerly beloved: SOME BACKGROUND NOISE

 

Oh deer I’m Queer!: A BACKDROP FOR

 

Transcendent: THE GIRLS AND BOYS

 

Queerly beloved: THE GIRLS AND BOYS

 

gaybies: nice harmony

 

gaybies: WHO JUST DONT KNOW

 

Lesbilicious: OR JUST DONT CARE

 

Geet (Gay Yeet): AND JUST COMPLAIN THAT YOURE NOT THERE

 

bi bi bi by backstreet boys: YOU HAD YOUR TIME

 

bi bi bi by backstreet boys: YOU HAD THE POWER

 

bi bi bi by backstreet boys: YOUVE YET TO HAVE YOUR FINEST HOUR

 

Transcendent: RADIO

 

Lesbilicious: _r a d i o_

 

Lesbilicious: ALL WE HEAR IS

 

Geet (Gay Yeet): **CLAP CLAP**  

 

Lesbilicious: RADIO GAGA

 

Geet (Gay Yeet): **CLAP CLAP**

 

Lesbilicious: RADIO GOGO

 

Geet (Gay Yeet): **CLAP CLAP**

 

Lesbilicious: RADIO GAGA

 

Geet (Gay Yeet): **CLAP CLAP**

 

Lesbilicious: ALL WE HEAR IS

 

Geet (Gay Yeet): **CLAP CLAP**

 

Lesbilicious: RADIO GAGA

 

Geet (Gay Yeet): **CLAP CLAP**

 

Lesbilicious: RADIO _BLAH BLAH_

 

Geet (Gay Yeet): **CLAP CLAP**

 

Transcendent: RADIO WHATS NEW

 

Geet (Gay Yeet): **CLAP CLAP**

 

gaybies: RADIO

 

Geet (Gay Yeet): **CLAP CLAP**

 

Lesbilicious: S O M E O N E

 

Geet (Gay Yeet): **CLAP CLAP**

 

Transcendent: STILL! LOVES! YOU!

 

Geet (Gay Yeet): _pause_

 

Geet (Gay Yeet): **CLAP CLAP**

 

Queerly beloved: our gay is just PUSHING out

 

Geet (Gay Yeet): it’s WHAT

 

Queerly beloved: pushing??

 

Oh deer I’m Queer!: popping, Panchi.

 

Queerly beloved: yes, that

 

Queerly beloved: our gay is just POPPING out

 

Transcendent: you’re damn fucking right it is

 

Transcendent: Chito I love you so fucking much I would live for your bright red rooster butt

 

Queerly beloved: DONALDO I LOVE YOU!!!!!!

 

Transcendent: 💙💙💙💙💙

 

bi bi bi by backstreet boys: JOSE

 

bi bi bi by backstreet boys: SORRY FOR INTERUPTING THIS BUT

 

bi bi bi by backstreet boys: **JOSE SJSJSJSKKSKS**

 

Oh deer I’m Queer!: sim meu amigo?

 

bi bi bi by backstreet boys: ??

 

Transcendent: yes, my friend? ^^

 

bi bi bi by backstreet boys: right thanks

 

bi bi bi by backstreet boys: JOSE I OWE YOU MY WHOLE LIFE

 

bi bi bi by backstreet boys: CUTE BOY SAID YES TO A DATE IM GONNA LOSE IT

 

bi bi bi by backstreet boys: **IM GOING ON A FUCKING DATE FELLAS**

 

Geet (Gay Yeet): OH MY GOD!!!!!! GOOFY BABY!!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

 

Oh deer I’m Queer!: AHHH AMIGO I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!

 

gaybies: oh STUFF YEAH!!

 

Lesbilicious: omg!!! Look at you!!!!!

 

Transcendent: spill the tea bitch I wanna hear more

 

Queerly beloved: that is so exciting!!!! Yes, tell us more!!

 

gooftroop changed their nickname to Crushing Hard!

 

Crushing Hard: we’re doing dinner and a movie except dinner is gonna be a PICNIC _i die_

 

Transcendent: oh fuck goals

 

Crushing Hard: he’s gonna pick me up in his CAR

 

Crushing Hard: and he likes to ramble about design and fashion stuff and it’s so adorable and then HE listens to ME ramble about book stuff

 

Crushing Hard: AND NOW WERE GOING ON A DATE

 

Crushing Hard: AAAAAAAAAA

 

Crushing Hard: WHAT THE FUCK AM I GONNA TELL MY PARENTS

 

Oh deer I’m Queer!: whatever you need to, darling. Like you always tell us, it’s okay not to tell anyone. All in your own time.

 

Crushing Hard: right right

 

Crushing Hard: sorry I’m just freaking out just a little

 

Transcendent: no worries, buddy. Half of us have had a freak out on here.

 

gaybies: by “half of us” he means himself and I.

 

Transcendent: shh

 

Transcendent: my point stands, we’re your friends and we’re here for you.

 

Crushing Hard: Thanks Donald 🧡

 

Transcendent: 💙!

  


~~~

  


communiGAYtion

General 10:31

 

donald changed their nickname to Liar!

 

Geet (Gay Yeet): why

 

Liar: queen

 

Geet (Gay Yeet): Okay Yeah Mood

 

pinkmouse changed their nickname to Killer Queen!

 

Killer Queen: 👑

 

Liar: god fucking bless  

 

Lesbilicious: Fellas. I’ve decided I’m gonna do it.

 

Liar: ??

 

Crushing Hard: do what

 

Lesbilicious: Come Out

 

Liar: whoop!

 

Lesbilicious: who wants to help me plan a Party

 

gaybies: me! But just a second

 

gaybies: rip gay rabies

 

Mickey changed his nickname to MAMA UWU!

 

MAMA UWU:   (◡‿◡✿)

 

Liar: oh. i hate you. with a fiery burning passion.

 

Crushing Hard: this is fun

 

itsdaisytime changed their nickname to Break Free!

 

Break Free: quick question how did we ALL jump on this Queen train???

 

Liar: bc Queen fucking slaps and Freddie Mercury is the most iconic gay bitch who ever fucking lived next fucking question

 

Break Free: alright I’ll give you that

 

Break Free: but also why are you Like This™️ recently??

 

Liar: experimenting

 

Killer Queen: you’re so valid baby boy I love you

 

Crushing Hard: I’m trying to pick a queen song hmmm

 

Crushing Hard: oh wait!

 

gooftroop changed their nickname to Having a good time!

 

Queerly beloved: @ohdeerimqueer! wanna do a matching one???

 

Oh deer I’m Queer!: Sim, amigo!!

 

unocaballero changed their nickname to Love of!

 

alittleblackmagic changed their nickname to My life!

 

Love of: !!!

 

My life: you’ve hurt me

 

Break Free: not again.

 

Liar: aww but we didn’t get to finish either song the other day 😭

 

Break Free: make ur own server

 

MAMA UWU: I mean as admin I say it’s allowed

 

Break Free: I will sneak into your house and eat every single one of your left shoes

 

MAMA UWU: JDJSJSKISKSKSJ

 

MAMA UWU: **IM TERRIFIED WHAT THE STUFF**

 

Break Free: perish

 

Liar: anyway dad said we could sing let’s finish love of my life bc it’s what Freddie deserves.

 

Break Free: but my coming out 🥺

 

Killer Queen: I’ll help you while they’re singing

 

Break Free: ITS NOT EVEN REAL SINGING ITS JUST TYPING LYRICS

 

Liar: IF YOU THINK IM NOT SINGING TWENTY FOURS HOURS A DAY YOU ARE SORELY MISTAKEN

 

Love of: I am almost always singing! It is my favourite thing to do! Besides play the guitar and practise lasso and practise wrestling!

 

My life: I too can often be found singing, dancing and playing instruments

 

Liar: maybe we should form a band lmao

 

Love of: WE SHOULD!!! LETS MAKE A BAND!!!! PLEASE LETS BE A BAND!!!!

 

My life: Panchito, we are in different countries.

 

Love of: no matter!!! Whenever we are together we will be a band!! In fact, even when apart we can be a band!!

 

Liar: … I think I’m actually considering this

 

Love of: YES DONALDO

 

My life: …. it might be fun to skype and jam…

 

Love of: AAAAAAA

 

Liar: yeah, okay, I’m in

 

My life: as am I.

 

Love of: DJIAIDYAJSKSJCHKWODJZkwodsjksnaixksoxnd

 

Love of: YES YES YES YES I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Liar: xbsjisosos okay big guy I’ll make a seperate server for us in a minute. for now, we have two things to do

 

MAMA UWU: two??

 

Liar: one is help Daisy plan her coming out

 

Liar: the other

 

Liar: is

 

Liar: **LOVE OF MY LIFE, YOUVE HURT ME**  

 

Love of: YOUVE BROKEN MY HEART

 

My life: AND NOW YOU LEAVE ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I am here to BEG you for comments,,,, please,,,,, I LOVE comments I LIVE for comments,,,,, comments help me bust out these chapters for y’all,,,,, let’s get this bread ladies! (And by bread I mean comments)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s up ladies and gays it’s ya girl back at it again motherfucks! Today we get 1% plot and that’s just fine.

The Three Caballeros!

Gen 14:10

 

Donnie: okay so I’ve set up a gen channel, a meme channel, a music ideas channel, and a music sharing channel. Do you guys want anything else?

 

José: I feel this is a good setup for now :*

 

Donnie: sweet

 

Panchi: Donaldo I love you so much!!!! Oh!!! We should write a song about us!!!!

 

Donnie: about us?

 

Panchi: si!! About how we are the best of friends no matter what!!!

 

Donnie: sure, why not?

 

Panchi: I’m gonna go start it!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Donnie: don’t break ur keyboard lmao

 

Panchi: :P !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

José: wow committed

 

Donnie: reluctantly,,,,, stan

 

José: djsjjwjsos

 

~~~

 

Fashion Bitch: Last night was so much fun!!!

 

Foolish Fool: Oh it was!!!! Honestly I still can’t believe I just asked you out like that jdjsjdjsjjxjs

 

Fashion Bitch: aww, I thought it was cute 💚

 

Foolish Fool: snnsjskjsjske I THINK YOURE CUTE

 

Foolish Fool: uhhhh

 

Fashion Bitch: omg, is this what you’re like without checking in with that friend of yours?? Bc I love it

 

Foolish Fool: Wait. Really???

 

Fashion Bitch: that’s the cutest fucking thing I’ve ever read Goofy

 

Fashion Bitch: as smooth as that flirting was, I prefer _you_

 

Foolish Fool: oh my god

 

Foolish Fool: my poor heart is overflowing why would you do this

 

Fashion Bitch: xjdjsjjssjj

 

Fashion Bitch: bc you make the most adorable sounds when you’re flustered

 

Foolish Fool: ple a se

 

Fashion Bitch: <3

 

Foolish Fool: **< 3**

 

Fashion Bitch: xjsjsjjsjsjsjs

 

Fashion Bitch: trying to outdo me huh???

 

Fashion Bitch: watch this

 

Fashion Bitch: **< 3 <3 <3 <3 <3**

 

Foolish Fool: oh yeah??

 

Foolish Fool: **< 3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 **

 

Fashion Bitch: OH YEAH???

 

Fashion Bitch: **< 3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3**

 

Foolish Fool: OH YE _AH??_

 

Foolish Fool: **< 3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3**

 

Fashion Bitch: **< 3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3**

 

Foolish Fool: **< 3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3**

 

Fashion Bitch: You won’t win this, Goofy Goof. I am an emoji master.

 

Foolish Fool: BOLD OF YOU TO ASSUME EMOJIS ARENT MY FIRST LANGUAGE HORACE HORSECOLLAR

 

Fashion Bitch: skjdjsjxjskisis

 

~~~

 

communiGAYtion

General 17:34

 

Big Repugaytion: okay change of plans w/ my coming out party

 

Big Repugaytion: turns out we’re moving so,,,, :/,,,,,

 

Big Repugaytion: but it’s going to be a going away sleepover at which I am going to come out

 

Liar: Daisy what is your new chat name

 

Big Repugaytion: Taylor Swift plus gay

 

Liar: that’s fair have a nice day

 

Liar: anyway, I love you, and I wish you all the best

 

Killer Queen: oh shit I’m having a sleepover soon too lmao

 

Killer Queen: me and the soccer guys hanging after the season finishes

 

Big Repugaytion: ooh nice

 

Big Repugaytion: what do guys + you do at mostly male sleepovers??? 🤔🤔🤔

 

Killer Queen: skjsjsjskw ilysm

 

Killer Queen: anyway, play viddy game, watch movies (usually action or spy), talk about hot girls, wrestle

 

Killer Queen: miss lesbian please teach me abt girl sleepovers

 

Big Repugaytion: make up, rom coms, discuss relationships, pillow fights are real but they are brutal and harsh. Board games, truth or dare if we get bored, fashion parades if we want, karaoke,,, so much karaoke

 

Killer Queen: sounds lit

 

Big Repugaytion: it is 💅💅💅

 

Killer Queen: one day,,,,,,,,,,

 

Liar: I b leaf in u

 

Killer Queen: fuckign stan

 

Liar: thank

 

MAMA UWU: y’all know what a REAL novelty would be

 

MAMA UWU: having a room to urself,,,,,

 

MAMA UWU: not having to share

 

MAMA UWU: literally the stuffing dream

 

gooftroop changed their nickname to Bi Boy!

 

Bi Boy: this is gonna sound so privileged but it never occurred to me that some people are forced to share rooms holy shit

 

MAMA UWU: you get a pass bc you’re an angel

 

Liar: sometimes you just are privileged and as long as you’re using it for good then it’s like. Fine. It’s whatever.

 

Liar: also thank god you changed your name to something short

 

Bi Boy: :P

 

Liar: :P

 

MAMA UWU: someone tell me abt having ur own room

 

Bi Boy: can just drop stuff on the floor

 

Liar: don’t have to share storage space

 

Big Repugaytion: quiet

 

Liar: you can lock the door

 

Bi Boy: can rearrange whenever you want

 

MAMA UWU: stuffing magical

 

Bi Boy: you wanna know the REAL DREAM??

 

Bi Boy: having a SECOND DATE PLANNED

 

Liar: godspeed you good gay bitch

 

~~~

 

Fashion Bitch: hey babe 💚

 

Foolish Fool: hey horace!!

 

Fashion Bitch: so, I know we’ve only been on two dates

 

Fashion Bitch: but I really… really like you

 

Fashion Bitch: and I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me and my parents???

 

Foolish Fool: oh

 

Fashion Bitch: fuck, I’m sorry, don’t worry about it

 

Foolish Fool: no, no! I’d like that, it’s just…

 

Foolish Fool: how would you be introducing me??

 

Fashion Bitch: as my boyfriend, ofc

 

Foolish Fool: just like that?

 

Fashion Bitch: hey, I know you’re not out to your parents. That’s okay. There’s no rush for anything. If you think it’s too soon for dinner with my parents, that’s fine. I’m just really happy with you, Goofy, and I want you to be happy too.

 

Foolish Fool: let’s do dinner with your parents, but I’m not ready to come out to my own yet..

 

Fashion Bitch: that’s cool, babe. My parentals won’t spill anything. There’s no rush to tell your parents anything.

 

Foolish Fool: you are so wonderful, Horace 🧡🧡🧡

 

Fashion Bitch: youve already got me hooked 💚💚💚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again at the end of another chapter,,,, here I am again absolutely BEGGING YOU TO WRITE A COMMENT!!!! Comments are my whole LIFE okay!!!! I stan comments and if you comment I stan you,,,,,,, god bless and goodnight  
> Don’t forget you can give me suggestions for things you wanna see and hit me up on tumblr @adhdpanchito


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets a boyfriend and someone gets heartbroken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowwwww we got plot in this bitch!!! I’m so impressed!! Go me!! Well done!! 
> 
> Some updates! I’ve added in the endgame relationships to the tags of the work, and I’ve added that this will be part of a series! I’ve decided that I love this verse so much that even when I get to my planned ending, I don’t want this to end! I’m going to do two more stories like this, one where this gang are a little older, and then another where they’re all Actual Adults and the kids are involved! 
> 
> God help me this is going to take me years lmaooo

The Three Caballeros!

Music Ideas 21:57

 

Panchi: okay I have been working on this for days and I think I am finally finished!!!! Or almost finished!!!!

 

Panchi: [video attachment: 04:23]

 

Donnie: holy shit chito

 

Donnie: that’s gorgeous

 

Donnie: I love it

 

José: Panchito it is amazing!! And so cute!!! I’m sure it’ll be a hit!

 

Donnie: The lyrics are so soft a guy might be tearing up

 

Panchi: it’s okay! Through fair or stormy weather, we’ll stand close together!

 

José: like books on a shelf, Donald

 

Donnie: you guys are brighter than a motherfucking peso

  


~~~

  


Chito: José I very much cannot keep it a secret anymore that I’m pretty sure I’m totally in love with you

 

José: oh

 

José: wow

 

José: I… was not expecting this

 

Chito: you don’t have to say anything, it’s okay if you don’t feel the same

 

Chito: I am just not good at keeping my emotions under wraps and I wanted you to know

 

José: That’s okay

 

José: because I would very much like to share my feelings with you as well

 

Chito: …. what

 

José: I love you

 

Chito: AAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Chito: I WASNT EXPECTING THIS OUTCOME!!!!!!

 

José: birds of a feather, indeed, hm?

 

Chito: 💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖

 

José: 😘💚

 

José: but we should talk about this, I think

 

José: because we are still very far away

 

José: this could be very difficult

 

Chito: I know, but I would very much like to try with you

 

Chito: Skype dates, phone calls, sending each other presents, playing and writing music for each other.

 

Chito: we may not be close physically, but there is still so much we can do _together_

 

Chito: and I want to do it with you

 

José: Sim, I would like to do this as well.

 

José: well, seeing as we have already confessed very deep feelings

 

José: Panchito Gonźalez, would you do me the most amazing honour of being my boyfriend?

 

Chito: SI!!!!!!! **SI SI SI SI SI!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

Chito: Is it okay with you if we tell our friends??

 

José: sim!! Of course!!

  


~~~

 

communiGAYtion

General 17:05

 

Love of: GUESS WHAT

 

Liar: what

 

Love of: I HAVE A BOYFRIEND NOW

 

Liar: oh

 

Liar: wow

 

Liar: tell us about him

 

My life: he is me

 

Liar: oh

 

Liar: you two are dating each other??

 

My life: sim, though not for long

 

Love of: SI!!!!!!

 

Bi Boy: congrats guys!!

 

MAMA UWU: that’s so cool!!!

 

Big Repugaytion: awwwwww 💜!!

 

Killer Queen: heart eyes capitalised

 

Love of: I’m so happy and I’m so happy I can share it with you all you are my best friends!!!!!

 

My life: especially @liar sorry not sorry to the rest of you

 

Killer Queen: djsjjsjsisoso

 

Big Repugaytion: skjsjsjs lmaoo

 

MAMA UWU: smjsjwoa nah it’s chill we know donnie is your favourite

 

Killer Queen: speaking of Donnie he just up and vanished wtf

 

Big Repugaytion: oh yeah… weird.

  


~~~

  


bowsandblitz: you okay baby?

 

likeahurricane: I’ll be fine

 

bowsandblitz: are you sure?

 

likeahurricane: I gotta go, okay? Uncle Scrooge wants me

 

bowsandblitz: fine. But I want some real answers from you.

  


~~~

  


jointhejamboree: hey don u good? You vanished on us

 

likeahurricane: yeah I’m fine just busy

 

jointhejamboree: okay cool, just wanted to make sure

  


~~~

 

communiGAYtion

General 17:31

 

MAMA UWU: apparently he’s busy??

 

Big Repugaytion: he told me his uncle called him

 

Love of: his uncle is always keeping him busy.

 

My life: what do they even do

 

Bi Boy: treasure hunt??

 

Killer Queen: remember when he was telling us abt his uncle garage sjsjjsjska

 

Bi Boy: oh yeah

 

Bi Boy: I wanna know what’s in there

 

Big Repugaytion: big mood

  


~~~

  


likeahurricane: actually can we talk?

 

jointhejamboree: yea sure

 

jointhejamboree: what’s up?

 

likeahurricane: I’m happy for them, I am

 

likeahurricane: but I really, really like them. Both of them

 

likeahurricane: and I know I never told them or anything but I

 

likeahurricane: it still really hurts

 

jointhejamboree: oh, donnie

 

jointhejamboree: first off, it’s okay to be hurting. It’s gonna hurt when someone you like doesn’t like you back, let alone this.

 

jointhejamboree: but hurt isn’t forever, you know? They’re still your friends, they still love you, even if it’s not the way you do.

 

likeahurricane: mhm

 

jointhejamboree: sorry, pal. You just want someone to tell you how much it sucks?

 

likeahurricane: yeah

 

jointhejamboree: I can do that for you

 

jointhejamboree: donnie, that really fucking sucks

 

likeahurricane: it sucks so much

 

jointhejamboree: why do hearts gotta go around being stupid dumbasses

 

likeahurricane: problematic little bitches

 

jointhejamboree: who do you think you are you beating little organ

 

likeahurricane: god, and he’d just written the most gorgeous song

 

jointhejamboree: … your heart??

 

likeahurricane: chito

 

jointhejamboree: ah

 

jointhejamboree: oh

 

likeahurricane: talking about how we’d stick together through everything, how we could brave anything we faced with each other

 

likeahurricane: and for a few stupid, stupid moments I actually thought….

 

likeahurricane: I thought he might, just maybe,

 

likeahurricane: well. you know.

 

jointhejamboree: yeah, I know baby

 

jointhejamboree: I’m so sorry that you’re hurting

 

jointhejamboree: is there anything I can do for you?

 

jointhejamboree: anything at all, you name it

 

likeahurricane: … can we call each other again?

 

jointhejamboree: yeah, of course, I can even give you my number so you don’t have to be active on discord

 

likeahurricane: you’d do that for me?

 

jointhejamboree: of course, you’re my best friend

 

jointhejamboree: and I don’t just mean that in a internet friend way, I mean you are literally my best friend

 

jointhejamboree: I didn’t have anyone I was close to until I started this group, and I’m so grateful everyday that something in me decided to do so.

 

jointhejamboree: these last few months have been crazy for me, and I genuinely don’t know what I’d be doing if I didn’t have you and the rest of the gang around

 

likeahurricane: aw phooey mick, I wanted you to help me stop crying, not make me cry more

 

jointhejamboree: I’m sorry, baby boy. Here, my number is 789 456 123. Call me up and we can talk for as long as you need

 

likeahurricane: don’t you have a curfew??

 

jointhejamboree: whats a lights out call when your best pal needs you, huh?

 

likeahurricane: you’re my best friend too, Mickey.

  


~~~

  


Chito: José, I think we may have hurt Donaldo…

 

José: what do you mean?

 

Chito: I had forgotten because I was so focused on my feelings for you, but he had a crush on me, on you too.

 

José: he did?

 

Chito: does, more accurately.

 

Chito: He never said it, never tried making it obvious, but I was able to tell

 

Chito: and then I wrote a song about how much we love each other

 

Chito: and then we told everyone

 

Chito: and he disappeared and then Mickey disappeared, I think he was comforting Donaldo.

 

Chito: because I think we hurt him.

 

José: merda

 

José: well, we will just have to think of a way to make it up to him.

 

Chito: oh?

 

José: by singing him a song

 

Chito: !!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter done, another authors note with me BEGGING FOR COMMENTS!!!! PLEASE!!!!! TELL ME IM GOOD TELL ME IM GOOD TELL ME IM GOOD!!!!! 
> 
> Anyway, in case you didn’t read the beginning notes, I have Some updates! I’ve added in the endgame relationships to the tags of the work, and I’ve added that this will be part of a series! I’ve decided that I love this verse so much that even when I get to my planned ending, I don’t want this to end! I’m going to do two more stories like this, one where this gang are a little older, and then another where they’re all Actual Adults and the kids are involved! 
> 
> As always, if you have ideas/requests/something you wanna see, let me know!!! Comments are SO USEFUL and you can also find me on tumblr @adhdpanchito


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOOFY TIME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everybody here we fucking go!!!! Here we fucking go!!!!! Goofy coming out time here we fucking GO!!!!!  
> Some more notes: it has been pointed out to me that I put in the tags that this story would have a f/f pairing, but that I didn’t put in Minnie/Daisy as an end game for this story. When I started this, I really didn’t have a plot, I had no idea where this was going and what I would do with it. But now I have this pretty cool plot with a planned part two and three, and I decided that Minnie/Daisy would be implemented in part two.  
> For this story, I could add a Minnie/Daisy background tag, or I could remove the f/f tag, what would you guys prefer? (◡‿◡✿)

Mickey Mouse & _Unknown Number_

  


_Alright you, who are you, why was my brother talking to you for two hours last night, and what’s wrong with him?_

 

Excuse me, who is this?

Wait, are you Donald’s twin??

 

_Yes, now answer my questions._

 

Is he okay?

 

_He’s been blasting sad music all day and hasn’t even looked at his group chat thing he’s obsessed with_

 

Yeah, I know he hasn’t been in the chat

 

_Ah, so you’re from it??_

 

Yes, I’m from the chat. Donnie’s just… recovering

 

_From WHAT??_

 

His two crushes said they were dating each other last night. He really liked them.

 

_Oof, poor Don._

 

Yeah.

 

_Well, thanks for letting me know, Mickey_

 

Anytime, Della

  


~~~

  


Fashion Bitch: aw, they sound like they really love you!

 

Foolish Fool: would you wanna meet them??

 

Fashion Bitch: your gc friends?

 

Foolish Fool: yeah

 

Fashion Bitch: I don’t wanna get in the way

 

Foolish Fool: hm. thought I was the foolish one here 🤔🤔

 

Fashion Bitch: sksjjsjs okay!!! I actually do wanna join

 

Foolish Fool: brb

  


~~~

  


communiGAYtion

General 15:45

 

Bi Boy: I would like my boyfriend to join the chat are we cool w/ that

 

MAMA UWU: oh stuff yeah

 

Big Repugaytion: fuck yeah baby!! Let’s meet this cutie!

 

Killer Queen: 👀👀👀

 

Love of: AYYY!!!!

 

My life: yes, let’s meet the boy I instructed you on flirting with

 

Bi Boy: skjsksjskw

 

MAMA UWU: [link] alright send him this baby

 

Bi Boy: YEET

 

collarboy joined your party!

 

collarboy changed their nickname to Fashion Bitch!

 

Fashion Bitch: ah, the famous group chat! Hello everyone!

 

MAMA UWU: THE FAMOUS BOYFRIEND!!!

 

Killer Queen: he’s here!

 

Big Repugaytion: you hurt goofy you die

 

Fashion Bitch: yes… uhh

 

MAMA UWU: (miss lesbian)

 

Fashion Bitch: (thanks)

 

Fashion Bitch: yes miss lesbian

 

Big Repugaytion: good

 

Big Repugaytion: anyway I’m Daisy

 

Killer Queen: Minnie!

 

MAMA UWU: Mickey

 

Love of: Panchito!

 

My life: José, pronounced Joe-Say

 

MAMA UWU: and @liar is Donald but he’s busy w/ his uncle so he can’t be here

 

Fashion Bitch: I’m Horace! So nice to meet you all!

 

Fashion Bitch: I do wanna be here but I might also be patchy today bc my mum has me cleaning the house in anticipation of tonight

 

Killer Queen: ooh, what’s tonight??

 

Bi Boy: I’m having dinner with his parents smjsjxjsjdjjsjdjwk

 

Killer Queen: BABY!!!!!

 

Bi Boy: sorry Horace!

 

Fashion Bitch: don’t be sorry baby, I invited you!

 

Killer Queen: omg this is so fucking cute

 

Killer Queen: we stan Horace

 

My life: DONT FUCKING DO IT

 

MAMA UWU: we stan Horace

 

Bi Boy: we stan Horace

 

Big Repugaytion: we stan Horace

 

Love of: we stan Horace

 

My life: I WILL curse you all

 

Fashion Bitch: we stan Horace

 

My life: and to think I taught goofy to flirt with you!!!

 

Fashion Bitch: sjsjjdjsjsjjs

 

Fashion Bitch: is there a story here

 

Love of: He doesn’t like “the hive mind”

 

My life: ITS CREEPY

 

Love of: yes dear

 

Love of: sksjskkw that’s so funny

 

Love of: English terms are so funny

 

Fashion Bitch: oh, where are you from?

 

Love of: Mexico!! And José is from Brazil!

 

MAMA UWU: watch this

 

MAMA UWU: aw shucks

 

Love of: JDJDJKSISSA

 

Love of: THIS IS SO FUNNY I LOVE THOSE WORDS

 

Love of: WHAT DOES IT EVEN MEAN???? WHAT IS SHUCKS?????

 

My life: [video attachment 2:34]

 

My life: we happen to be Skyping so here he is literally laughing his ass off about “aw shucks”

 

Love of: ITS SO FUNNYBSKKWJSJWKSK

 

My life: he’s still going

 

MAMA UWU: sksjjsjsjdjdkksis

 

MAMA UWU: Panchito ilysm

 

Killer Queen: fuckign superb you funky little rooster

 

Big Repugaytion: Panchi really out here living his best life

 

My life: He is STILL laughing

 

MAMA UWU: Joe I am so sorry

 

My life: aaaaa no I don’t like that name please

 

MAMA UWU: I’m sorry! Won’t use it again.

 

My life: thank you

 

MAMA UWU: I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable

 

My life: I know, you’re forgiven

 

MAMA UWU: ❤️

 

My life: 💚

 

Fashion Bitch: ooh, they’re all song references!!

 

Bi Boy: djjsjsjsjwjjsjw

 

MAMA UWU: BDNJSISSKSKSKS

 

Killer Queen: Horace I would die for you

 

Big Repugaytion: same hat

 

Bi Boy: BIG WORMS

 

MAMA UWU: smkakakka

 

Fashion Bitch: AAAAAA

 

Fashion Bitch: GOOFY DARLING BABY IM ON MY WAY TO PICK YOU UP!!!!!!!!!

 

Bi Boy: AAAAAAAAAAAAA

  


~~~

  


Goofy swallowed thickly as they approached the front door, his nerves suddenly increasing tenfold. Horace paused on the stoop, squeezing his hand.

“It’s gonna be fine, baby. I promise.” The horse promised, leaning over to press a small kiss to his cheek. He pushed the door open then, leading him inside.

  


They stopped in a living room, where two older people were sitting on a lounge.

“Mum, dad, this is my boyfriend. Goofy.” Horace introduced, making Goofy smile nervously and wave the hand that wasn’t holding Horace’s. He started as he saw the flowers he’d forgotten he had bought, stepping forward to hold them out towards the woman.

“Thank you for having me over, Mrs Horsecollar.”

“Of course, honey! Please, call me Edna. It’s so nice to meet you.” She cooed, standing to wrap the boy in a brief hug.

  


The man stood as well, holding his hand out to shake.

“Nice to meet you, son. Name’s Roy.” He introduced.

“Goofy Goof, sir.” He replied, shaking the hand. The man raised an eyebrow at the name.

“You wouldn’t happen to be Elias’ kid, would you?” He asked, making Goofy blink.  

“Yes, sir.”

“Enough of that, call me Roy. Wow, I haven’t seen Elias since high school. Who would’ve thought our kids’d end up together, huh Edna?”

“We’ll have to all have dinner together one day.”

  


Goofy stiffened, glancing at Horace with wide eyes. Horace sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Mum, I told you-“

“Oh I know, you’re not out yet to them, are you, sweetie? That’s okay. Doesn’t mean we can’t have a dinner.” Edna smiled, squeezing Goofy’s shoulder for a moment. “Sit down, lovie! Dinner is still a few minutes away. Horace tells me you’re in the golf club, right?”

  


Goofy relaxed as he was steered towards a couch, his boyfriend sitting by his side and taking his hand again. Edna and Roy were incredibly sweet, radiating kindness that was easy to bask in.

“Yeah, I’m not great, but I think I’ve been getting better recently.”

  


~~~

  


Horace kissed the back of his hand after parking in front of his house, making Goofy blush.

“Tonight was good, I think.” Horace smiled shyly, Goofy smiling back brightly.

“It was. Really good.” He assured, squeezing the hand still holding his. “Your parents are really cool.” He said, making Horace laugh softly.

“They love you.” The horse replied, squeezing Goofy’s hand one last time. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Of course.” Goofy answered. He glanced up at his house, making sure no one was watching, before leaning over to cup Horace’s cheeks and kiss him.

  


They were both grinning and blushing when they pulled apart. Goofy reluctantly got out of the car, afraid of what would happen if his parents came and looked out the windows to check on him.

“I love you.” He murmured.

“I love you, too.” Horace smiled. “Now go, go! We’ve both got homework to do so we can make out tomorrow.”

  


Goofy laughed, finally shutting the door and walking up to his house. Horace filled him with a bravery and confidence that he’d never had before. As he sat down beside his parents on the lounge, he started thinking about how he could use that bravery.

  


~~~

  


It took Goofy a week to work himself up into asking his boyfriend for what he wanted. The next Friday though, as Horace pulled up in front of his house and he saw both of his parents cars, he knew this was the perfect opportunity. If he didn’t do it now, he never would.

  


“Do you wanna come in with me?” He asked Horace, his voice trembling slightly. Horace smiled at him, squeezing his hand tightly.

“Sure, baby.” He murmured, turning the car off. They walked up together, Goofy leading the way inside until they found his parents in the kitchen.

“Hey guys.” He greeted, smiling as they looked up at him.

“Hello, darling. Who’s this you’ve got with you?”

“Horace Horsecollar, ma’am. It’s so lovely to meet you, Mr and Mrs Goof.” The horse introduced himself, stepping forward and holding out his hand to shake.

  


The man stepped forward to take the offered hand.

“Ah, Roy’s kid. Elias, and this is my wife, Flora. Nice to meet you too.” He greeted back. Flora smiled and shook the young man’s hand when offered.

“Are you the one taking up all of my sons time recently?” She asked with a smile.

“Afraid so, ma’am. Sorry about that.” He answered, making her smile more.

“Don’t be silly. I’m glad he’s making more friends.” She waved off his apologies, gesturing for them to sit at the kitchen island with them. Goofy came closer, but couldn’t bring himself to sit. Horace stood by his side, bringing a steady presence.

  


“Actually, uh, Horace isn’t… Horace isn’t _just_ a friend.” Goofy said, twisting his hands in the hem of his vest. His parents both adopted slightly confused looks, but were patiently waiting for him to finish. All of the doubts, all the horror stories he had heard of and read about were suddenly rushing through his mind. It was harder to breathe, his hands were trembling, and then there was a hand on his arm. Horace, holding him firm, grounding him. He took a deep breath, and finally said what he’d been dying to share since he first figured himself out.

  


“Mum, dad, I- I’m bisexual. Horace is my boyfriend.”

  


It was silent for a few moments, Goofy standing there terrified as he clutched onto his boyfriends arm, Horace standing tall, ready and willing to fight for the other boy. His father blinked for a few moments before letting out a long breath.

“I’m glad you felt like you could tell us, son.” He said, offering up a shaky smile. Flora nodded, holding her arms out. Goofy stepped forward into her tight hug gratefully, his whole body relaxing from its tense state.

“I’m proud of you, my baby, and Horace, you seem like a lovely young man. Would you like to stay for tea?” She asked, smiling as her son gripped her tighter.

  


Horace smiled and shook his head.

“Sorry ma’am, my mother likes to have dinner planned out. However if it’s alright with you, I can ask her tonight and come around for dinner tomorrow?” He suggested, being met with welcome nods.

“Of course, dear, that would be wonderful.” Flora beamed, giving Goofy one last squeeze before he pulled back. He looked up at his dad, the man smiling properly now.

“You will always be loved here, Goofy. No matter what anyone else says, you will always be loved by your mother and I.” He said, huffing softly as he very suddenly had his son in his arms.

  


“I love you too.” Goofy mumbled into his shirt, not pulling away for several minutes. When he did, he saw Horace looking at him so fondly that it made him blush lightly. He took a deep breath, relaxing himself, glancing between his parents before his mother started waving them off.

“Go, go, have fun boys. Not too much! Do some homework while you’re up there! You don’t want to hang around us old fuddy-duddies, we understand.” Flora smiled, chuckling softly as Goofy took Horace’s hand and practically raced them upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS!! COMMENTS!! COMMENTS!! COMMENTS!! COMMENTS!! COMMENTS!! COMMENTS!! COMMENTS!! COMMENTS!! COMMENTS!! COMMENTS!! COMMENTS!! COMMENTS!! COMMENTS!! COMMENTS!! COMMENTS!! COMMENTS!! COMMENTS!! COMMENTS!! COMMENTS!! COMMENTS!! COMMENTS!!  
>  
> 
> Blease,,, I b e g


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s onlt been 12 hours but I’m back you gorgeous gay bitches lmao

communiGAYtion

Selfies 15:59

 

Fashion Bitch: [image attachment]

 

Fashion Bitch: LOOK AT MY DARLING BABY!!!! IM SO PROUD OF THIS BOY!!!!!! MY BEAUTIFUL, GORGEOUS BOYFRIEND WHO JUST CAME OUT TO HIS PARENTS!!!!!!!! IM GOING TO CRY IM SO PROUD I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!!!!!!!

 

pinkmouse: holy shit!!!! 1. You two look AMAZING and that cheek kiss selfie is fucking goals 2. GOOFY IM SO PROUD OF YOU BABY AAAAAAAAA

 

Liar: holy shit look at you go!!!!! Yes Goofy!!!! Work that pride!!!!!!

 

Love of: ¡Yay Goofy! ¡This is so exciting!

 

Mouse house: Yes Goofy!!! Stuff! It! Up!

 

itsdaisytime changed their nickname to Sparkle Bitch!

 

Sparkle Bitch: goofy I motherfucking stan

 

My life: why am I always last to these things

 

My life: Goofy, my heart fills with joy for you!!

 

Liar: bc you’re too lazy to pick up ur phone until the alerts annoy you

 

My life: this is true

  


~~~

  


José: could I…. not be boyfriend??

 

Pan: you… what?? Is something wrong? What did I do??

 

José: no! No, no, I don’t mean I want to break up

 

José: Merda, Panchi, no, I’m so sorry, I phrased that badly

 

Pan: dios mio

 

José: I just meant

 

José: you know I’ve been trying to figure out if I’m non-binary or gender fluid

 

José: so I feel like the _word_ “boyfriend” doesn’t,,, fit right

 

Pan: oooohhh

 

Pan: cariño, of course we can find a different word!!

 

Pan: I want you happy, mi amor! If boyfriend makes you unhappy, we will use something else

 

José: I love you, Panchito

 

Pan: and I love you, José

 

Pan: do you want me to help think of words, or would you prefer to do that yourself?

 

José: I would _adore_ your help meu amor 💚

 

Pan: 💖!!!

 

Pan: first, I think we should keep our skype session with Donaldo

 

José: of course

  


~~~

  


The Three Caballeros!

Gen 17:00

 

Donnie: that was amazing, guys!

 

Chito: we’re glad you think so

 

José: it’s for you, meu querido amigo

 

Donnie: wait, what???

 

Chito: I know you didn’t want us to know, but I knew you liked us

 

Donnie: oh my god I’m so sorry

 

José: shh. There’s very few people that we care about the way that we care about you

 

Chito: our families

 

José: each other

 

Chito: and you, cariño

 

José: it’s not the same way we feel for each other

 

José: but you are our _best friend_

 

Chito: without you by our side, we would be lost

 

Chito: and I know you must have been hurting after we started dating

 

José: so we wanted to do this for you

 

Chito: Wait, he left the screen on skype

 

Chito: Donaldo?

 

Donnie: hang on,

 

Donnie: I need to beg Uncle Scrooge to buy me a ticket to Mexico and Brazil so I can hug the living daylights out of you two

 

José: aaaaaa bebê!!!!!

 

Chito: CARIÑO I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!!!

 

Donnie: I love you guys too!!! You really are my best friends in the whole word!!!!!!!

 

Chito: and you are OUR best friend!!!!!!!!!!!

  


~~~

  


Mickey Mouse & _Della Duck_

 

_Whatever you did, thanks_

 

??

 

_He’s playing happy music and dancing for the first time in like a month_

 

I haven’t done anything lately

 

_Huh_

 

I’m glad he’s doing better tho

 

_Yeah. Me too. I’ve missed him._

 

So have I.

  


~~~

  


Mickey & _Donnie_

 

A little duckling tells me you’re feeling better

 

_I still can’t believe Della talks to you snsjsjjsjs_

_But yeah, I am_

_Panchi knew about how I felt_

_So he and J wrote me a song_

_And it’s… it’s good. The three of us are good_

_Even if uncle scrooge won’t buy me a plane ticket to hug them : (_

 

Ankakakqk

Aww

I’m glad you’re good now

 

_Sorry, I’ve been a bit of a downer, huh?_

 

Not your fault, pal

 

_Thanks for sticking around_

 

Hey, anything for you, Donnie

  


~~~

  


communiGAYtion

General 20:45

  


Liar: mamma mia can only really be understood by the gays

 

pinkmouse: you’re right

 

Liar: wait when did you go back to that

 

pinkmouse: while you were off doing who knows what for a month with your uncle

 

Liar: right yeah

 

Liar: that makes sense

 

Liar: anyway, I know I’m right

 

Liar: we just watched it, Uncle Scrooge said everyone was just stupid for not just talking while Della didn’t try and sing along even once

 

Sparkle bitch: WOW

 

Sparkle bitch: also I fucking hate this username I’ve decided

 

itsdaisytime changed their nickname to Gay Drama!

 

Gay Drama: aka the plot of mamma mia

 

Liar: NSJSKSKSKS

 

Fashion Bitch: lmao it’s true

 

Fashion Bitch: you know I may as well join the song squad

 

collarboy changed their nickname to Gimme a Man!

 

Gimme a Man: after midnight

 

Liar: sexey

 

pinkmouse: I have no interest in a man unless it’s my brother donald fauntleroy duck but thanks I guess

 

Liar: I LOVE MY SISTER MINNIE SOMETHING SOMETHING !!!!!!

 

pinkmouse: oh shit I need a middle name huh

 

pinkmouse: should I find an m name have some sexy alliteration???

 

Liar: ooh that could be fun!!

 

pinkmouse: WAIT

 

pinkmouse: I HAVE IT ALREADY

 

pinkmouse: ARE YOU READY???

 

Liar: YES BABY HIT ME!!!

 

pinkmouse: Minnie Maddie Mouse

 

Liar: HOLY SHIT

 

Liar: I LOVE IT!!!

 

Mouse house: WE STAN MINNIE MADDIE MOUSE

 

Liar: WE STAN MINNIE MADDIE MOUSE

 

Gimme a man: WE STAN MINNIE MADDIE MOUSE

 

Gay Drama: WE STAN MINNIE MADDIE MOUSE

 

Bi Boy: WE STAN MINNIE MADDIE MOUSE

 

Love of: WE STAN MINNIE MADDIE MOUSE

 

My life: eu odeio todos vocês filhos da puta

 

My life: but Minnie, I am glad you found a name you love

 

pinkmouse changed their nickname to Minnie Maddie!

 

Minnie Maddie: thank you, JJ!!

 

Liar: all my uwus

 

Minnie Maddie: aw man I’ve missed having you around baby boy

 

Liar: oh jeez now that’s back

 

Minnie Maddie: IT NEVER LEFT BABY BOY

 

Gimme a man: what could your uncle have you doing for so long anyway, man??

 

Liar: you have no idea

 

Gimme a man: I know ur joking but also, yeah, that’s why I’m asking

 

Liar: oh shit

 

Liar: you actually have no idea

 

Liar: okay that’s on me lmao

 

Liar: ya my uncle is Scrooge McDuck

 

Gimme a man: ,,,,,,, what the fuck

 

Liar: ya do you remember when his kid ran off after the whole lgbt firing files were leaked???

 

Gimme a man: yes?

 

Liar: that was me lmao

 

Gimme a man: what the fuck

 

Liar: YEET

 

Liar: yeah so my life has been mad crazy since I moved here from Granny’s farm so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

Minnie Maddie: he’s our baby boy and we love him!

 

Liar: OH SHIT

 

Liar: UR NOT KILLER QUEEN ANYMORE

 

Liar: FUCK YEAH

 

donald changed their nickname to Killer Queen!

 

Killer Queen: fuck yeah

 

Minnie Maddie: JSKSKJWJSHS???

 

Killer Queen: u changed ur name to this and I was like “fuck that’s so much better”

 

Minnie Maddie: NDBWJSKISKSKKSAKAKBS

 

Gimme a man: oh wormy

 

Mouse house: I can’t believe I missed talking about mamma mia,,,,,,,,, I’m so sad,,,,,,

 

Mouse house: that is my favourite gay movie and I fucking missed,,,, the discussion

 

Killer Queen: YO FUCKING MOOD???

 

Mouse house: lmao can you believe it takes place over TWO DAYS???? _TWO DAYS???_

 

Killer Queen: and,,,,,, **DOT DOT DOT!!**

 

Gimme a man: dmskksks remember when all three dads decided to give her away with five seconds of each other and then she fainted

 

Gimme a man: *within whoops

 

Bi Boy: so now I guess we’re looking for this long lost uncle Walt???

 

Mouse house: what

 

Bi Boy: whoops

 

Bi Boy: sorry I was in a dm with Horace and accidentally clicked on a notif for this chat

 

Killer Queen: all good goofy

 

Bi Boy: when did you change back to that Minnie??

 

Killer Queen: lmao it’s donald

 

Bi Boy: hey donnie!! You back now? No more uncle stuff?

 

Killer Queen: yeah I’m back! No more uncle stuff!

 

Bi Boy: yay!! I’ve missed you!!!

 

Killer Queen: IVE MISSED YOU TOO GOOFY

 

Killer Queen: DISABLED BUDDIES FOR LIFE!!

 

Bi Boy: DISABLED BUDDIES FOR LIFE!!

 

Killer Queen: anyway what are we talking abt long lost family member for??

 

Bi Boy: okay so wild story

 

Bi Boy: apparently my dad had a brother who was kicked out of the house for being bi and he hasn’t heard from him since???

 

Bi Boy: but after I came out he kinda went “damn how could anyone kick out their own kid I love my kid??”

 

Bi Boy: so now he wants to track him down

 

Bi Boy: so ya. Long lost uncle Walt. Apparently he’s a mouse.

 

Mouse house: huh. Wild story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. It’s chapter 16. You know what I want. You know what I want by now. You’ve read 16 chapters of this story, you know what I want. Just. Just give them to me. Just give me the fucking comments. I mean, come on you guys. You know. You know I want them. You know I want you to comment. So just. Just do it. Make. Your dreams. Come true. Yesterday. You said tomorrow. So just. Do it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discoveries are made.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this idea, thought “omg this is too wild but I love this idea” so I asked one (1) person if they liked it and they did so I added it. Josh you’re a real one. Enjoy everyone!

Fam bam

Gen 21:34

 

Mickey created the chat!

 

Oswald just joined… or did they?

 

Ready player ten

 

Hey! Listen! fifi has joined!

 

Oswald: I had to download a new app for this

 

Mickey: sorry I just had some questions and I thought it would be better if we were all around

 

orten changed their nickname to Tenzie!

 

Tenzie: I’ll show you the ropes oz

 

Mickey: all my uwus

 

fifi: your WHAT

 

Mickey: uwus

 

Oswald: uwu is a face??

 

Mickey: all my uwus to Ortensia only

 

Tenzie: Stan

 

Mickey: okay but really,

 

Mickey: did… did dad have any siblings??

 

fifi: not that I remember

 

Oswald: oh, I found some while I was looking for him, but they seemed to be estranged for some reason

 

Mickey: do you have any info still?

 

Oswald: yeah, hang on

 

Oswald: [5x image attachments]

 

Oswald: here you go bud

 

Mickey: thank you ❤️

 

~~~

 

jointhejamboree: hey, gotta weird question for ya

 

jointhejamboree: one of these guys wouldn’t happen to be your dad, would it?

 

jointhejamboree: [3x image attachments]

 

troopreads: oh, yeah, that second one is my dad.

 

troopreads: why? How do you have these? Those others are my uncles too. What’s going on??

 

jointhejamboree: two aunts?

 

troopreads: Mickey this is creeping me out…

 

jointhejamboree: sorry, here, join this, [link]

 

~~~

 

Fam Bam

Gen 21:47

 

gooftroop hopped into the server! Kangaroo!

 

fifi: uh, hello?

 

Mickey: this is my friend Goofy

 

Mickey: I think he’s our cousin?

 

gooftroop: Mickey What the fuck

 

Mickey: my dad’s name was Walt

 

Mickey: I just asked Oz if he had any siblings, and Oz said he did have some estranged ones a d sent over the info he had on them from his research into dad

 

Mickey: one of which you, Goofy, said was your dad, and the others your uncles

 

Mickey: if you scroll up there’s two more

 

gooftroop: my aunts…

 

Oswald: oh my god

 

gooftroop: Mickey What the fuck am I supposed to tell my dad

 

gooftroop changed their nickname to Goofy!

 

Goofy: like, seriously, my dad is out looking for his brother.

 

Goofy: and now he’s…

 

Goofy: Mickey this is messing with my head

 

Tenzie: it’s alright, this is a shock for all of us.

 

Tenzie: it’s not an easy thing to have to break to someone

 

Tenzie: if you like, we can have a big group skype chat so you don’t have to do it alone

 

Goofy: I guess??

 

Goofy: sorry, this is just…

 

Oswald: I know, it can be disorienting to find out that you have family you never knew about, especially only to find out they’ve passed away.

 

Mickey: but hey, we’re not total strangers. We’ve known each other for months.

 

Goofy: I guess it’s pretty cool one of my best friends turned out to be my cousin sjsjsjjs

 

Mickey: xjsjjsiw!!!

 

Oswald: what the fuck are you two okay???

 

Mickey: ya

 

Tenzie: I swear I’ve told you what keysmashing is before a zillion times

 

Mickey: dkjsjdkskwos

 

Oswald: this is a stressful situation! I wanted to be sure!

 

Tenzie: hmmmm FINE I’ll give you that

 

fifi: lmaoo

 

fifi: we’re just gaining family left and right aren’t we??

 

Goofy: I know it’s late, but my parents are still up, and even though it’s not good news, it’s… closure?

 

Mickey: I’ll sneak up onto the roof so I can join

 

fifi: dont die

 

Mickey: no promises

 

Goofy: hnnn please don’t die I just found out we’re family

 

Mickey: for you Goofy I would live a billion years

 

~~~

 

communiGAYtion

General 07:12

 

Mouse house: hey wild story turns out Goofy and I are cousins

 

Killer Queen: WHAT

 

Mouse house: yeah his uncle Walt was my dad

 

Gimme a man: I’m with Goofy’s fam helping them set up a discord to join the family chat, Mick

 

Mouse house: thanks Horace ❤️

 

Minnie Maddie: you’re,,,,,,,, cousins

 

Mouse house: yeah

 

Minnie Maddie: goofy?

 

Bi Boy: yeah, cousins

 

Minnie Maddie: holy shit

 

Killer Queen: that’s crazy

 

Gay Drama: I was gonna yell at you guys for waking me up but holy shit

 

Mouse house: apparently I look like my dad…

 

Mouse house: which is so cool

 

Minnie Maddie: yeah?

 

Mouse house: I’ve never had anyone be able to tell me I looked like family, that I looked like one of my parents

 

Mouse house: I didn’t even have any pictures until last night

 

Mouse house: this is….. blowing my mind

 

Mouse house: I have this huge big family for the first time like…… wow……

 

Killer Queen: come back to me after the first time they’re all in the same place

 

Killer Queen: nah tho, having a big family is pretty fucking cool

 

Killer Queen: I’m happy for you, buddy.

 

Mouse house: thanks babey!!!

 

~~~

 

Fam Bam

Gen 08:09

 

A Elias has spawned in the server.

 

Flora joined. You must construct additional pylons.

 

Mickey: hey guys!

 

collarboy just slid into the server!

 

Mickey: ayyy

 

collarboy: sorry I’m just trying to show them the ropes

 

Tenzie: all good my dude!

 

Tenzie: whoever you are!

 

Mickey: that’s Goofy’s boyfriend Horace.

 

Tenzie: oh lit

 

Oswald: hey man

 

collarboy: sup

 

fifi: Mickey are all your friends gay

 

Mickey: we travel in packs

 

collarboy: so what if we are

 

Tenzie: fifi,,,,,, fifi no,,,,, you don’t ask stuff like that

 

fifi: ah. Okay. Sorry.

 

Tenzie: you good

 

collarboy: just no repeat offences

 

Mickey: skksksksk

 

Elias: are you alright, Mickey?

 

Mickey: oh yeah, it’s just a keysmash. It just shows emotion

 

Elias: ah, I see.

 

Elias: so we use this place to chat as a family?

 

Oswald: yeah!

 

Mickey: YEAH!!!

 

fifi: someone’s excited lmao

 

Mickey: shush I have a real family for the first time let me be HAPPY

 

collarboy: babey,,,,

 

Goofy: Mickey I love you so much

 

Mickey: I love you toooooo!!!!!!

 

Tenzie: we stan these babies

 

Flora: what does that mean?

 

Oswald: I don’t know either she won’t tell me : (

 

Mickey: JSJSJJSJSJA

 

Goofy: smajksksksoow

 

collarboy: all my uwus

 

Oswald: THIS AGAIN???

 

Oswald: uwu IS A FACE?????

 

Mickey: all my uwus to Horace Goofy and Ten

 

Goofy: your confusing my mum  

 

Mickey: aaaaa sorry mrs Goof you’re an angel we’re so glad you’re here

 

Flora: you can call me aunt flora if you would like, Mickey :)

 

Mickey: AAAAAAAA

 

Mickey: YES AUNT FLORA THANK YOU AUNT FLORA

 

Mickey changed Flora’s nickname to Aunt Flora!

 

Mickey: I’m going to COMBUST

 

Aunt Flora: oh dear, are you alright?

 

Goofy: he’s okay, he’s just having lots of Emotions at once

 

Elias: you really are so like Walt it’s uncanny

 

Mickey: I am going to CRY on the SCHOOL BUS

 

fifi: Jesus they wouldn’t give you a day off???

 

Mickey: hnnnnn I’m gonna hold it back just for now??

 

Goofy: what? Why?

 

Mickey: the system is complicated

 

Mickey: there’s gonna be all sorts of red tape and restrictions

 

Mickey: it took me _ages_ just to meet Felicity for the first time

 

Mickey: and we’re directly related and lived together until I was eight

 

Mickey: let alone the mess we went through with Oz and Ten

 

Mickey: I just. I wanna enjoy getting to know you all for a bit before the restrictions are put in place.

 

Elias: we would love to get to know you as well, Mickey, though we also want to get the process started as soon as possible. As soon as you’re comfortable with. The sooner it starts, the sooner we can meet you, and introduce you to the rest of the family.

 

Mickey: wow yeah okay cool I’m just crying on the bus no big deal

 

collarboy: lemme know if that Pete guy bothers you I’ll drive down and punch him in the face for you

 

Goofy: Horace you are literally the best person in the whole world

 

fifi: HAS HE BEEN BOTHERING YOU STILL???

 

Mickey: uhhhh

 

fifi: I TOLD YOU TO LET ME KNOW!!

 

Mickey: oh look at that a teacher gotta go bye!

 

fifi: Alright @collarboy whats he told you about Pete

 

collarboy: -cracks knuckles- baby I got screenshots

 

Mickey: YOU WHAT???

 

collarboy: I’ll dm u lol

 

Mickey: DO NOT DM HER

 

fifi: Please do!

 

Mickey: guyssssss I don’t wanna move 😭😭😭

 

fifi: even if gets you away from that place?

 

Mickey: it’s,,, familiar

 

Aunt Flora: Mickey, sweetheart, we aren’t going to sit by while our family is being hurt

 

Elias: that’s right. I did for too long in the past, but no more. You have family now, this is what family is for.

 

Mickey: we love having emotional breakdowns and ending up in the counselor's office before nine am!!!

 

Aunt Flora: oh dear, please let us know you’re alright as soon as possible, dearie!

 

Mickey: yes Aunt Flora <3

 

Aunt Flora: oh, that one’s a heart! I know that one!

 

Aunt Flora: <3

 

Mickey: oh my god aunt flora I love you

 

Aunt Flora: I love you too, sweetheart. Drink some water and take deep breaths

 

Mickey: YEAH OMAY WILL DO AU T FLOR A

 

Aunt Flora: Mickey are you okay?

 

Goofy: he’s okay, he’s just shocked because his new family told him they love him

 

Aunt Flora: well I do! Mickey is my newphew and I love him very much!

 

~~~

 

Mickey & _Donnie_

 

DONNIW DJKSDJWKDJS I NEED TO CALM

I KNOW YOU ALSO HAVE CLASS IM SORRY JDSIDJW

IM FREAKING OUT I NEED TO TAKK TO YOU EASE

 

_Hey, okay, I’m heading outside_

_Everything will be fine_

 

YEAH IT WILL THEY LOVE ME THEY LOVE ME THEY LOVE ME DONNIE THEY LOVE ME

ITS BEEN ONE NIGHG THEY LIVE M E

 

_OH, honey!! Just a little longer, then I’ll call you 💙_

 

THANK HOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a bit different, huh?! But you’ve now finished the chapter, and MUST COMMENT!!! COMMENT!!!! COMMENT ON THIS WORK OF FANFICTION!!!!! DO IT!!!! I NEED THEM!!!! COMMENTS ARE MY SOURCE OF VITAMIN C!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING!!**  
> It doesn’t apply to this chapter, but in one or two chapters time (I’m unsure at this particular moment) I will be writing Daisy’s coming out scene, and it is not going to go well. I debated over this for a while, but ultimately this story is meant to be about the goods and bads of being an LGBT teen. Daisy will be the only character who will receive a negative response at her coming out, so there’s no need to worry about Minnie. I just wanted to give a warning a few chapters ahead in case that type of content is triggering to you.  
> Happy travels and safe reading everyone!

communiGAYtion

General 14:33

  


Minnie Maddie: SOCCER CHAMPIONSHIPS TONIGHT!!!

 

Mouse house: WHOOP

 

Killer Queen: KICK ASS BABY!!

 

Bi Boy: hell yeah kick those balls!!!

 

Love of: Go Minnie!!!

 

Big Repugaytion: I believe in you babey!!

 

My life: it’s called FOOTBALL you HEATHEN

 

My life: and if you don’t win you are legally not allowed into Brazil

 

My life: so make me proud

 

Minnie Maddie: YES XIR

 

Love of: while I have you all gathered, I have an announcement

 

Love of: I no longer have a boyfriend

 

Love of: I have a Significant Other!!

 

My life: still me, just a different term

 

Killer Queen: tonight we dine in the halls of gay fuckin rights

 

Mouse house: Gay stuffin rights

 

Love of: gay fuckin rights

 

Minnie Maddie: gay fuckin rights

 

Gimme a man: gay fuckin rights

 

Bi Boy: gay fuckin rights

 

Big Repugaytion: gay fuckin rights

 

My life: gay fuckin rights. amen.

 

Killer Queen: holy shit

 

Minnie Maddie: WE FUCKING DID IT FELLAS!!!

 

Big Repugaytion: WE GOT EM!!!!

 

Bi Boy: **KAZOO NOISES**

 

My life: pan you can make one

 

Love of: **AIRHORN AIRHORN AIRHORN!!!!!!**

 

My life: yes yes you got me

 

Mouse house: you’ve been officially initiated now

 

My life: thank you sir. I understand now. I have been blind.

 

Mouse house: \o/ praise her

 

Killer Queen: who exactly

 

Mouse house: Marsha P. Johnson

 

Killer Queen: \o/ PRAISE HER

 

My life: **\o/ PRAISE HER**

 

Minnie Maddie: Marsha please grant me the strength to kick the butts of these hets tonight a-woman

 

Big Repugaytion: Marsha please grant me the courage to actually come out to my friends in exactly one week a-woman

 

Killer Queen: oooh, that’s next week?!!

 

Big Repugaytion: ye!! I’m getting really nervous

 

Killer Queen: your friends love you?

 

Big Repugaytion: yeah

 

Killer Queen: then it’ll be fine 💙

 

Big Repugaytion: I’m sure you’re probably right.

 

Love of: its still scary though!! And that’s okay!!

 

Killer Queen: yes, that’s okay!

 

Mouse house: I mean, I had a panic attack when I came out and I WANTED to come out lmao

 

Minnie Maddie: I’m sorry you WHAT???

 

Mouse house: ….. nothing?

 

Gimme a man: damn dude you really don’t tell anyone anything about how you’re really doing huh

 

Gimme a man: I get that’s some sort of coping thing but my dude,,,,,,,,,

 

Killer Queen: he told me

 

Big Repugaytion: AND YOU DIDNT TELL US??

 

Killer Queen: what am I supposed to say?? “Oh by the way Mickey has a panic attack yesterday when he came out to his sister??”

 

Minnie Maddie: ,,,, okay yeah that’s not a great thing to do

 

Killer Queen: that’s what I thought

 

Mouse house: you guys always get so worked up about everything I didn’t wanna bother you guys

 

Big Repugaytion: you dumbass

 

Mouse house: what???

 

Minnie Maddie: we freak out bc we CARE ABOUT YOU!!!!

 

Killer Queen: you’re our best friend!!! You’re the reason we all know each other!!!

 

Bi Boy: you go out of your way to let us know how loved and amazing we are but you don’t let anyone do the same for you

 

Love of: Señor Mickey, my heart fills with joy every time I see your name in my notifications, because you are always so bright and happy and kind towards everyone. But it is okay to not always be okay, and we are here for you in those bad times as well as the good

 

Gimme a man: you know Goofy talks about you everyday?? This was even before you guys found out you’re family. I would hear about you _every. single. day._ And I still hear about you!! Even tho I’m right here in the chat!! And you know what, I don’t care!! I love hearing about you, I love knowing you, you’re one of the best people I’ve ever met and I could never, ever grow tired of you

 

My life: you brought me the love of my life, Mickey. Nothing can compare with that.

 

Big Repugaytion: I talk the talk a lot. I make jokes and I call you all names a lot, but you guys are seriously some of my closest friends, especially you, Mick. I wish every single day that I could just wrap you in a giant hug

 

Killer Queen: I _miss you_ . I’ve never met you in person, once, ever, and I _miss you_. All the freaking time!!! We talk literally every single day and when we’re not talking I’m just missing you, missing have you around.

 

Killer Queen: also, I know we’re trying to knock some sense into Mickey here, but I hope you all know this extends to Every Single One Of You

 

Big Repugaytion: same here!

 

Love of: and here!!

 

Minnie Maddie: fucking ditto

 

Mouse house: what is it with you people and making me have emotional breakdowns in the middle of school

 

Mouse house: I love you guys so much okay so so so so much

 

Big Repugaytion: we love you too!!!

 

Minnie Maddie: we love you too Mickey!!

 

Killer Queen: **WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH MICKEY!!!!!!!**

 

Bi Boy: love you too babey!!!!!! I love you!!!!!

 

Love of: ¡Señor Mickey, yo moriría por ti!

 

Gimme a man: HEART EYES CAPITALIZED TIMES TEN MILLION BILLION TRILLION

 

My life: meu amor por você não conhece limites

  


~~~

  


Mickey Mouse & _Felicity Mouse_

 

Hey

Uh

Does that offer to live with you still stand?

 

_Oh, sweetie, of course it does._

  


~~~

  


communiGAYtion

General 20:50

  


Minnie Maddie: **WE FUCKING WON BITCHES**

 

Minnie Maddie: **AND I PERSONALLY SCORED THREE GOALS INCLUDING THE WINNING GOAL**

 

Minnie Maddie: **FUCK YEAH TOMORROWS PARTY IS GONNA BE FUCKING L I T B O I I I I**

 

Killer Queen: CONGRATS BABY!!!!! WHOOOOO!!!!!

 

Mouse house: I’m so proud of you!!

 

Bi Boy: Go Minnie!!!

 

Bi Boy: Horace says he’s proud also

 

My life: Ah, good, you are free to enter my country

 

Minnie Maddie: sksjskkwjwoso

 

My life: in all seriousness, congratulations!!! Football is a tough game and I am proud for you!!!

 

Big Repugaytion: Thank the gays you won!  

 

Minnie Maddie: NSJSJSKI

 

Minnie Maddie: okay I gotta finish cleaning up then I’m probably gonna devour a bunch of food and crash for a few hours before heading to the sleepover so I’ll talk in a few days!!!

 

Killer Queen: have fun my beautiful sister!!

 

Mouse house: have fun!!

 

My life: be safe!!

 

Big Repugaytion: have fun and be gay!

 

Minnie Maddie: will do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are at the end of yet another chapter!! Now, what’s that thing we do at the end of chapters?? I think it starts with a.... a c? Is it c- c- COMMENT??? If that was your guess, you would be correct!! It’s commenting time!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING!!**  
> It doesn’t apply to this chapter, but next chapter I will be writing Daisy’s coming out scene, and it is not going to go well. I debated over this for a while, but ultimately this story is meant to be about the goods and bads of being an LGBT teen. Daisy will be the only character who will receive a negative response at her coming out, so there’s no need to worry about Minnie. I just wanted to give a warning a few chapters ahead in case that type of content is triggering to you.  
> Happy travels and safe reading everyone!

communiGAYtion

General 11:36

  


Gimme a man: beach day with my mans!

 

Gimme a man: [image attachment]

 

Killer Queen: WOW GOALS

 

Gimme a man: uwu

 

Mouse house: legends only

 

Big Repugaytion: Stan

 

My life: oh, I should have a beach day soon, I miss the sand and the cool water…

 

Love of: sexey

 

Killer Queen: skjssjshkskd

 

Minnie Maddie: you two look cute! I’m off to C&D’s house so I most likely won’t be back on unless it’s to tell a funny story lmao

 

Mouse house: have fun baby!

 

Minnie Maddie: I will!

 

Gimme a man: ye, me n goof are signing off too! Bye!

 

Big Repugaytion: see ya!

 

Killer Queen: they’re gone post forbidden content

 

Big Repugaytion: ma’am may I _please_ have some coochie

 

Mouse house: **COOCHIE DENIED**

 

Big Repugaytion: BUT SIR PLEASE, MY CROPS ARE DYING

 

Killer Queen: Guess who just got MURDERED?!

 

My life: Mr Stark,,,,, I don’t feel so good,,,

 

Love of: JJ NOO I STILL CRY

 

Killer Queen: oof,,,, mood

 

Mouse house: it’s okay!!! He’ll be okay!!  Peter is gonna be okay remember!!! He’s got another movie coming out!!!

 

Love of: but still,,,,,, it’s so sad,,,,,,,, Mr Stark,,,,,,

 

My life: I DONT FEEL SO GOOD

 

Love of: YOU ARE SO MEAN TO ME JOSÉ WHY

 

My life: memes for life

 

Love of: you know what. valid.

  


~~~

  


communiGAYtion

Ventathon 22:57

  


Minnie Maddie: HEY THERE ANYONE ELSE HAVING A FUCKING IDENTITY CRISIS HAHAHAHA

 

Killer Queen: try and take some deep breaths and talk to me

 

Killer Queen: about anything, doesn’t have to be what’s going on if you don’t want it to be

 

Minnie Maddie: the guys have just been talking about girls for the last while an

 

Minnie Maddie: normally I’m all over that bc I can be gay without being out you know

 

Minnie Maddie: but the way they were talking about them was

 

Minnie Maddie: it’s not what I feel?

 

Minnie Maddie: and not in the usual “I’m a lesbian and they’re straight” kinda way

 

Minnie Maddie: like. They kept talking about sex and stuff and I just

 

Minnie Maddie: I don’t want that

 

Minnie Maddie: sorry fuck I know this is weird but I’m

 

Minnie Maddie: I’m kinda freaking out??? Do I like people wrong???

 

Killer Queen: okay, that is a lot to deal with in one go

 

Minnie Maddie: god I’m sorry

 

Minnie Maddie: you don’t have to. I’m just trying to. It’s fine. I’m sorry.

 

Killer Queen: hey, it’s okay. Don’t be sorry, just give me a minute, just one minute, I’ll be right back

  


~~~

  


Donald Duck & _Drake Mallard_

  


Hey Drake

One of my friends is freaking out and having an identity crisis, would it be okay if I gave her your number?

 

_Sure thing, kiddo._

  


~~~

  


communiGAYtion

Ventathon 23:08

  


Killer Queen: okay, do you remember me talking about Drake?

 

Killer Queen: They work at the LGBT youth centre I stayed at

 

Killer Queen: they’ve said I can give you their number so you can talk to them, would you be okay with that?

 

Minnie Maddie: YEAH YEAH PLEASE IM FREAKING OYT

  


~~~

  


Minnie Mouse & _Drake Mallard_

  


Hi there I’m Minnie

 

_Hey Minnie, I’m Drake, they/them._

 

She/her

 

_Nice to meet you. Donald said you’re questioning some stuff?_

 

Uh. Yeah. I thought I had myself figured out and this is just

It’s

 

_It’s scary and it’s frustrating. I understand._

_I’m here for you to talk to, you can give me as many or as few details as you like. I’m not going to judge you, I’m just going to listen, and, if you want it, advice._

 

Okay

Thank you, I know it’s late.

 

_It’s not a problem, Minnie. I don’t mind at all._

 

So I’m at this sleepover and the guys are talking about girls which I’m normally totally fine with

It’s a way for me to like, be me, without actually coming out, because while I’ve been thinking about coming out seriously I’m still not there yet

But the way they were talking tonight, with just “the guys” around was different

It was …. more sex focused than I’m used to?

Also sorry this must be weird bc I’m a minor but I really can’t talk to my parents like this

 

_It’s alright, I’m here to listen and educate_

 

Thanks

Anyway, so I started thinking about it and I. Don’t feel that stuff?

I don’t see or feel the stuff they talk about when they talk about that stuff and I

I don’t know why

 

_I can see how that can be confusing._

_Now, I assume you’re around Donald’s age?_

 

A little older, but yeah

 

_Okay. It could just be that you haven’t quite hit puberty yet, which is okay. Everyone develops at their own pace._

_However, if you’re sure you have (again, as many or few details as you would like)_

_What do you know about asexuality?_

 

Mostly that people argue a lot about it online

It’s hard to do research with all the conflicting opinions

 

_Yeah, it can be tricky. Asexuality is the lack of sexual attraction._

_It doesn’t mean you can’t feel pleasure from the act (once you’re old enough), it just means you don’t feel a sexual type of attraction when you look at people._

_Though there are asexual (or ace, as they like to be called) people who are sex-repulsed, which is totally fine too._

_It doesn’t make you any less, it doesn’t make you wrong, it’s just another aspect of yourself._

 

Huh…

 

_You like the way that fits, huh?_

 

Yeah

 

_Cool. I can send you some links from my support blog on tumblr on the subject, or if you’d rather do it yourself, you can check the ‘asexuality’ tag on lgbt-support_

 

Wh

Wait

You run lgbt-support???

 

_I’m one of the three mods, yes. Why?_

 

THATS THE BLOG OUR CHAT WAS STARTED ON JSJSJSKKS

 

_Your chat..?_

_Oh, wait, that kid a few months ago who was starting a discord for lgbt kids???_

 

Yeah!! That’s how me and Donnie know each other, through that chat!! Jsjsjsjsjs

 

_I answered that ask, omg_

 

What a gayincidence

 

_Jsjsjjsksla_

_Don’t tell my boss I keysmashed in a counselling session please_

 

Your secret is safe with me snsjjsk

Thanks for your help!!

 

_Anytime, Minnie! You can always reach out to me whenever you need._

  


~~~

  


communiGAYtion

General 23:48

  


Minnie Maddie: [screenshot]

 

Minnie Maddie: @Killer Queen GUESS FUCKING WHAT

 

Killer Queen: HOLY SHIT

 

Mouse house: xnsjsjosodowos

 

Mouse house: “don’t tell my boss I keysmashed” WE STAN LEGENDS ONLY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you know how I’m always begging for comments???? I wasn’t even motivated to write this chapter until I received the first comment so THERE YOU GO!!!! COMMENT!!!! IF YOU WANT!!! CONTENT!!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy comes out, and it doesn’t go as planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING!!** 
> 
> This chapter contains homophobic language and brief, non graphic violence against an LGBT minor performed by another minor. Please be cautious if that kind of content is triggering to you. It does have a happy ending. 
> 
> Happy travels and safe reading everyone!

communiGAYtion

General 15:34

 

Big Repugaytion: **AAAAAAAAAAA**

 

Big Repugaytion: WERE LEAVING IN LESS THAN AN HOUR

 

Big Repugaytion: WE’RE REALLY FUCKING DOING THIS LADS

 

Big Repugaytion: WE’RE COMING OUT TONIGHT

 

Mouse house: EEEEE!!!!!

 

Killer Queen: I’m so excited for you!!

 

Love of: We love you señorita!!

 

Big Repugaytion: okay, I’m gonna log off bc if I don’t I’m just gonna talk w/ you guys the whole time instead of doing it so YEET

 

Killer Queen: good luck!!

 

~~~

 

Daisy pressed a kiss to her dad’s cheek as he dropped her off at Anna’s house. Anna had insisted at having the sleepover at her house once she heard about Daisy moving. It had been the place of their first sleepover, it should be the place of their last. Daisy has to admit that it put her a bit more at ease. If something _did_ go wrong, she wouldn’t have to kick people out of her house, and could instead just leave.

 

“Daze!” Anna yelled from her doorway, Daisy grinning and running to give her a huge hug.

“Come on, you’re the last one here! Let’s get this party started!” Isabelle called from the living room, Daisy laughing as she was pulled along.

 

She got swept away in having fun with her friends. Karaoke and snacks and one very competitive game of monopoly. It was only when Lulu got up to put in _Mean Girls_ that Daisy let herself remember what she was really doing here.

“Guys, hang on a second. Before we start the movie, I wanna say something.” She smiled nervously, but relaxing slightly as all her friends gathered around her supportively.

 

“Of course, Daisy. You can tell us anything.” Amelia said. Taking a deep breath, she gathered her nerves and spoke.

“Okay. You guys know I’m leaving. We’ve been friends for years, and I’m going to hate leaving you guys. _Buuuutt_ , I also… I also have a confession. I’ve been thinking about telling you all for a really long time, and keeping this a secret has been eating me up inside. I didn’t want to move away without telling you. It’s such a big part of me, so integral to who I am that even though you’re my best friends, I feel like you can’t know me unless you know this about me. So, guys, I… I’m gay. I’m a lesbian.”

 

For some of them, the reaction was instant. Pulling their hands away from Daisy as if they’d been burned. The rest were slower, faces slowing morphing into horrified and disgusted looks as they moved away. Daisy felt her heart breaking, but refused to let them see it.

“G- guys?”

“You’re a fucking _fag_?” Anna asked, venom in her voice, making Daisy flinch as if she’d been physically slapped.

“ _Excuse me?_ ” She answered, her hands beginning to shake.

 

“How could you come into my house for a sleepover when you’re- you’re one of those creeps!” Anna continued, seething.

“What, were you trying to get with one of us? With all of us?” Lulu scoffed, moving further away.

“What- no! I don’t- you guys are my _friends!_ I wouldn’t just-“

“We’ve all let you into our rooms!”

“Let you borrow our clothes!”

“How could you betray us like this?!”

 

“B- betray you?!” Daisy screamed, jumping to her feet with her fists clenched at her sides.

“ _You_ are the ones betraying _me!_ I’ve done _nothing wrong!_ You guys have been my best friends since we were kids, and guess what?! I’ve been a lesbian the whole fucking time! Not once have I ever tried anything on any of you, because I’m not- I’m not some fucking creep! I’ve told you about how hard it is for my aunt and my sister and now you’re being the same type of shitty person I’ve been coming to you for comfort for years?! What the _fuck_?! I trusted you guys! I loved you g-“

 

**_SLAP_ **

 

Daisy was now looking at a wall instead of her friends, her cheek stinging harshly. She just stood there for a moment, her mouth hanging agape in shock. Her friends hated her. Her friends hated her so much they were willing to hurt her. Well, they weren’t really friends were they? She closed her mouth with a _snap_ , turning back to glare at the group of girls, pushing through them to start gathering her things.

“I’m leaving. God knows I don’t want to spend the night a bunch of gross, pathetic homophobes.” She spat.

 

She stuffed everything into her bag, leaving the room and then the house without a backwards glance. She kept walking, deciding to head to a nearby park so she wouldn’t have to wait for someone to pick her up where they could still get to her. She made it to the corner of the street before the tears welled up in her eyes and she broke down into sobs. She didn’t really have any memory of walking to the park from that point, but she made it there, and hid under the play equipment as she pulled out her phone and called her sister.

 

“Hey- oh god, Daisy? Daisy, are you okay?” Her sister asked, the friendly greeting quickly turning to concern as Daisy continued to sob. The question only made her cry harder, unable to believe her friends could be so cruel to her.

“Hey, it’ll be okay, baby. Are you still at the house?” Donna asked. Daisy managed to make a noise in the negative, her spare arm wrapped around her legs.

“Alright, can you send me your location? I’ll be right there, I’m already grabbing my keys.”

 

Daisy sent her location to her sister then put the phone back up to her ear. She lost track of time again, just listening to the sound of her big sister talking and driving. The phone disconnected, and Daisy panicked for two seconds before Donna was crawling under the play equipment and scooping her up into her arms.

 

Daisy stayed there for ages, clutching onto her big sister until the tears finally stopped. Donna was still stroking her hair, rocking them back and forth slightly. She rested her head on Donna’s chest, exhausted with all the crying.

“Can we go home?” She asked quietly.

“Of course, baby. Come on.”

 

Taking a deep breath, she put her phone in her bag and started wiping the tears off her face. She hissed slightly, not expecting her cheek to be so sore, unable to cut the sound off so Donna wouldn’t notice.

“You alright? What’s… oh my god, Daisy! Which one of them did this?!” Donna demanded, taking her face in her hand, gently moving the feathers aside to get a better look at the bruise forming.

“Ouch, _ouch!_ Donna, stop!” Daisy snapped on impulse, pushing her sisters hand away. Donna backed off, taking the bag from her instead.

 

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop for now, but we need to get a look at that once we get home.” She said firmly, moving out from under the equipment and holding her hand out. Daisy took it, leaning against her side until they reached the car. She was quiet all the way home, quiet as Aunt Matilda and Aunt Elena came over, quiet as she let her parents take photos and take care of the bruise on her face. She was quiet even as she cried in her families embrace.

 

She was quiet until the next day, just her and Donna in her bedroom, mostly packed and ready to go, when she pulled her laptop out from under her bed. She pulled up their group on skype, calling the whole group. Her heartbreak healed slightly as every single one of their friends answered, even though Minnie had her camera and microphone turned off and replied through the chat system.

 

“Can you guys just… talk about anything good that’s been happening to you lately?” She asked, her voice soft and broken.

“Oh, Daisy…” Donald breathed in his unique voice, a sound she loved to hear but now was filled with so much sadness on her behalf.

“Please.” She begged, tugging a soft blanket around her shoulders. “Please…”

 

Mickey gave a firm nod, launching into a story about his sister. Daisy leaned against her own sister, just listening to her friends talk as she, once again, went quiet.

 

~~~

 

“Hey there, I’m Della! It’s Daisy, right?”

 

Daisy blinked at the familiar name, but pushed the thought aside. Donald and his sister lived with Scrooge McDuck, they wouldn’t go to public school.

“That’s right, nice to meet you.” She greeted back.

“You too! I’ve been assigned to show you around, explain the school, yada yada. Can I see your schedule?” The girl spoke brightly, forcefully pushing away some of the shadows that remained from two weeks ago. Della looked over her schedule when she handed it over and nodded.

 

“Alright, I’ll show you where all your classes are, finishing with homeroom so that we’ll be in time for roll call. We’re in the same one. I’d introduce you to my brother once we got there, but he’s gonna be late because he has a doctors appointment.”

 

Daisy thought of Donald, excitedly explaining to them all that his Uncle Scrooge was taking him to see a doctor about hormone blockers and t shots soon. Then she focused back on Della, asking her questions about the various clubs and cliques of the school. Della was fun to talk to, bright and cheerful and full of gossip.

 

They came to homeroom soon enough, just as the bell rang.

“If you don’t make any other friends in your first three classes, look for me at lunch, but I won’t be hurt if you _do_ make friends and decide to eat with them.” Della smiled, and Daisy found herself smiling back.

“Thank you, I really appreciate it.”

“Of course! It wasn’t that long ago I was a new student here, I know what it’s like.”

 

Daisy went through her first two classes in a kind of blur, trying to sort out what she had been taught with where this school was up to with the teachers. Thankfully, the third class had a sub, and she was able to mingle with some of the students. She bonded with two girls, Clarissa and Mary, who invited her to join their group for lunch.

 

Daisy accepted, following them to the cafeteria. She spotted Della as she made her way through the tables, giving her a wave. Della waved back, though it turned to a frown as she saw who she was with. Unsure what that was about, she resolved to ask her tomorrow in homeroom.

 

Clarissa's group was nice to her, obviously the popular girls of the school. Fifteen minutes into break, the girl named Bethany scoffed at something behind Daisy.

“What is _the Freak_ coming over here for?” She asked in disgust. Daisy frowned, uncomfortable with bullying someone she didn’t even-

 

“Miss Daisy.” A quacky voice spoke behind her. A voice that filled her with joy every time she heard it on skype or in one of the cabs youtube videos they were starting to post. She turned in her seat, a bright smile lighting up her face in a way she hadn’t smiled in weeks.

“Donald!” She laughed, jumping up and wrapping the boy in a tight hug. “Oh my god, I can’t believe it! It’s really you!”

 

Donald laughed over her shoulder, hugging her back just as tightly.

“You could’ve told me you were moving to Duckburg!” He answered, pulling back from the hug but holding both her hands in his.

“Wait, you know the weirdo freak?” Clarissa spoke, disbelief in her voice. Daisy’s jaw dropped, staring at the girl in shock.

“Excuse me?” She asked, as Donald just sighed.

“Yeah, that’s what I was coming over here to say. These guys are a bunch of homophobes.” He said bluntly, shrugging it off as she was sure he always did.

 

Well. She could do something about it this time.

 

“Ugh.” She scoffed, letting the disgust show clear in her voice and face. “That’s _gross_ . Can you imagine being homophobic in this day and age? How fucking pathetic can you get?” Donald began to giggle, his cheeks flushing pink. She released one of his hands to pick up her lunch tray, sending the group a look she might normally reserve for something gross like a bunch of squashed bugs. “Whatever losers, see you later.” She finished dryly, turning back to Donald. “You know where the _real_ cool people hang out, right, _Donald_?” She asked, making sure to emphasise his name.

 

Donald beamed, letting go of her hand to link their arms.

“Most certainly. Would you like to come sit with us, Miss?”

“I’d be delighted, Sir.” She replied easily, walking along with him to a table where it was just him and his sister, and now her.

 

“Oh, this is your sister! She showed me around this morning, but I was like “McDuck is loaded, he wouldn’t send his kids to public school”.” Daisy grinned, sitting next to Donald. Both Duck kids snorted, before laughing.

“Oh he would. ‘Aye stay rich by not spending me money!’” Donald mimicked, rolling his eyes. Daisy huffed good naturedly, before grabbing his arm.

“Wait! Della said you had a doctors appointment this morning, was it about-“

“Yup! I’m gonna be starting to transition in about a month!” He declared proudly.

 

Daisy squealed excitedly, throwing her arms around him.

“Yes! I’m so happy for you, Donnie!” She beamed, feeling lighter than she had since that night. Della’s eyes sparked just then, pointing her fork at Daisy.

“You’re from Don’s chat, right? They’re the only people besides Feth who call him that.”

 

Daisy stiffened for a moment, the prospect of coming out tainted for her once again. Then Donald squeezed her hand, reminding her that she was among people who would love her no matter what.

“Daisy Duck. Just call me Miss Lesbian.” She smiled, holding out a hand to Della. Donald snorted, but Della shook the hand as seriously as she had that morning.

“Nice to meet you, Miss Lesbian!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a bit of a heavier chapter. Though I’m not great with angst unless it has a happy ending when I’m reading stuff, so I made sure to give her one when writing too. It’s what she deserves, really. 
> 
> Please leave some comments on what you thought, I’d love to hear from you!
> 
> Just one more coming out to go, how exciting! This story is almost over! My goodness!! Thank you for sticking around!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so angry you guys. So my google docs won’t let me put in emojis, BUT IT TURNS OUT AO3 WILL LET YOU??? SO IVE BEEN WRITING OUT THE EMOJIS FOR NO REASON??? Ugh. Anyway I went through the chapters and updated the emojis. Nothings really different but whatever

communiGAYtion

General 15:33

  
  


donald changed their nickname to Donnie! 

 

itsdaisytime changed their nickname to Miss Lesbian! 

 

Donnie: YALL ARE NEVER GONNA FUCKING GUESS WHAT HAPPENED TODAY

 

Mouse house: 👀👀👀

 

Minnie Maddie: spill that tea!! 

 

Donnie: [image attachment] 

 

Miss Lesbian: 😘😘😘

 

Mouse house: JWJSOSOSKS???? 

 

Minnie Maddie: DONALD AND DAISY IN THE SAME PICTURE???? 

 

Minnie Maddie: AND IS THAT DELLA??? 

 

Donnie: it is!!!! Daisy fukcign moved to Duckburg without telling me and we ended up at the same school!!! Della insisted on joining us 

 

Miss Lesbian: don’t get used to this hairstyle, I’m gay and in a crisis you know what that means 

 

Donnie: HAIRCUT 

 

Miss Lesbian: HAIRCUT 

 

Miss Lesbian: and Donnie’s gonna do it for me 💖💖💖

 

Miss Lesbian: there’s more tho,, 

 

Donnie: IM GONNA START HORMONE REPLACEMENT IN A MONTH!!! 

 

Miss Lesbian: YEAH YOU ARE!!! 

 

Mouse house: AAAAAA 

 

Minnie Maddie:  **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 

Minnie Maddie: not that I’m not super happy for you bc I am!!!!! but

 

Minnie Maddie: god_i_wish_that_were_me.jpeg 

 

Donnie: skskksksowks MOOD 

 

Miss Lesbian: honey, it is you

 

Donnie: …… 

 

Donnie: WHAT THE FUCK  

 

Miss Lesbian: hey where’s a good place to get milkshakes 

 

Donnie: u in the car w/ ur sister?? 

 

Miss Lesbian: ya 

 

Donnie: follow the limo 😈😈

 

Miss Lesbian: skjskskska ilysm 

 

Miss Lesbian: but like 

 

Donnie: oh ya right that’s weird 

 

Donnie: Terry’s at the strip mall 

 

Miss Lesbian: thank youuuu 

 

Donnie: ur welc 

 

Miss Lesbian: wow I can’t wait to see you again!! 

 

Donnie: I know it’s been foreverrrrrr 

 

Miss Lesbian: sksjksks

 

Donnie: snkssjsjwkdkd 

 

Bi Boy: I stay behind for TEN MINUTES to ask about an assignment and I miss DON AND DAZE MEETING??? 

 

Gimme a man: oh shit baby you was right this is good stuff 

 

Donnie: hi Horace!! 

 

Gimme a man: hey baby boy

 

My life: YOU ARE DRAINING MY PHONE BATTERY 

 

Love of:  **AAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!**

 

Love of: Donaldo I am so happy for you!!!!!! 

 

Love of: we started T in the same year!!!!! 

 

Love of: We’re like hermanos!!!! 

 

Donnie: we  **ARE** hermanos!!!!! 

 

Love of:  **AAAAAAAAA**

 

Donnie:  **AAAAAAAAA**

 

Donnie:  **CHITO I LOVE YOU!!!!!**

 

Love of:  **DONNIE I LOVE YOU!!!**

 

Donnie: [video attachment 0:47] 

 

Donnie: yo it’s Della, they saw each other less than fifteen minutes ago. Enjoy this video of them running into each other’s arms when they saw each other at the mall. Peace out homies ✌️✌️

 

Mouse house: that’s so cute you guys

 

Minnie Maddie: AWWWWW BABIES 💜💜💜

 

Donnie: I am going to murder Della 

 

My life: no. we stan Della. 

 

Donnie: gdi 

 

Love of: to be fair I would be the exact same 

 

Donnie: bless ilysm 

 

Mouse house: I’m getting emotional over this video 

 

Mouse house: I wanna hug you guys so bad aaaa 😭😭😭

 

Donnie: awwww I wanna hug you toooo!!!! 

 

Miss Lesbian: I wanna hug all you guyssss!!!!!!!! 

 

Minnie Maddie: ME TOOO

 

Love of: YOURE ALL SO FAR AWAY FROM MEEEE

 

My life: I’ll make magica dolls and hug them 

 

Donnie: nsjsjsjisis my Uncle Scrooge might actually kill you lmaooo 

 

Donnie: He fuckign hates magic 

 

My life: well fuck him 

 

Donnie: andnjsjsksjs 

 

Miss Lesbian: guys speaking of 

 

Miss Lesbian: I’m sitting at the same table as the embodiment of capitalism and I really wanna punch him 

 

Donnie: NDJSISODKSKKXJS 

 

Donnie: PLEASE ask him about the stolen artefacts that make him rich I will love you forever 

 

Miss Lesbian: you love me forever anyway 

 

Donnie: I mean yeah, but please 

 

Miss Lesbian: okay 

 

Mouse house: is she dead ? 

 

Donnie: SHE DID IT 

 

Donnie: FUCKING MAD WOMAN 

 

Donnie: [video attachment 3:37] 

 

Donnie: I WOULD DIE FOR YOU MISS DAISY 

 

Bi Boy: holy fucking shit 

 

Bi Boy: that’s the funniest thing I’ve ever seendbjsdjjskdkskdjs 

 

Gimme a man: oh now I’m gay but that miss lesbian? Was sexey as  **FUCK**

 

Miss Lesbian: you’re welcome 

 

Bi Boy: whos that dog?? 

 

Donnie: Duckworth!! We love him

 

Miss Lesbian: he’s gonna be the only reason I’m let into Donnie’s house after this lmao

 

Mouse house: djjdjdjsjsksj

 

Minnie Maddie: the dogs name is,,,,, Duc k 

 

Donnie: ya 

 

Minnie Maddie: w h y 

 

Donnie: idk my dude 

 

Minnie Maddie: hmmmm 

 

Mouse house: my dad was a mouse with dog brothers and sisters who changed his name to Disney after he was kicked out and then took my mums name when they got married which was Mouse so like 

 

Mouse house: names are weird 

 

Donnie: Wait 

 

Donnie: your name could have been Mickey Disney? 

 

Mouse house: ya 

 

Donnie: that’s a terrible name djsjjsjqjdjdjd

 

Mouse house: ya probably 

 

Mouse house: oh my god 

 

Mouse house: hang on guys I gotta go 

 

Bi Boy: everything okay? 

 

Mouse house: will let you know!! 

 

Donnie: good luck!! 

 

Miss Lesbian: oh shit these milkshakes are so good 

 

Donnie: fuck yeah they are 

 

Donnie: love these lil bitches 

 

Love of: cjdjjdjsisos

 

Donnie: all my uwus 

 

Love of: NDNDOCKSKSOKD

 

Love of: WHAT DOES HE MEAN DJJCIDJDJSKCJSO

 

Donnie: He means uwu 

 

Love of: Nxjsidjszjdiskd I love him he is so funnyndkdjdjsjdjdk

 

Donnie: It’s so easy to entertain you 

 

Love of: ENGLISH IS FUNNY 

 

Donnie: yeah but still jxjdjsksi 

 

Mouse house: GUYS GUYS GUYS 

 

Donnie: YEAH 

 

Mouse house: IM GONNA BE LIVING WITH MY SISTER IN LESS THAN TWO MONTHS AAAAAAA

 

Donnie: BABEY!!!!! 

 

Minnie Maddie: oh THANK GOD 

 

My life: ayyy!!! 

 

Miss Lesbian: OH SHIT YOURE GONNA BE LIVING WITH THAT HOT LADY??? 

 

Mouse house: jdjdjsjfjsksjdj 

 

Mouse house: I mean, yes, but don’t phrase it like that please :/ 

 

Bi Boy: Whoop!!!! Hell yeah let’s get you outta that place!!!! 

 

Gimme a man: oh hell fucking yeah!! 

 

Love of: YEETALICIOUS!!!!! 

 

Mouse house: djsjxjjskxjsidjjsjs 

 

Mouse house: thanks guys ❤️

 

Donnie: 💙

 

Miss Lesbian: 💖

 

My life: 💚

 

Bi Boy: 🧡

 

Love of: 💖

 

Gimme a man: 💚

 

Minnie Maddie: 💜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HNNNN COMMENTS!!!!!! FEED ME COMMENTS!!!!!!! I WANT THEM!!!!! MAKE SHIA PROUD!!!!


	22. Bonus Mini Chapter!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy’s rant to Scrooge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of my friends on discord wanted to see what Daisy said to Scrooge in the last chapter, so I wrote this lil thing. It’s not formatted properly bc I couldn’t be dammed, but I hope you enjoy anyway lol

Daisy: Mr McDuck, I was wondering something about your fortune...

  
Scrooge: Aye! Of course, lass.

  
Daisy: are you ever going to give back all those stolen artefacts?

  
Scrooge: wh- Excuse me?

  
Daisy: those items belong to the people you took them from. Are you ever going to return those stolen goods?

  
Scrooge: I made my fortune fair and square, young lady!

  
Daisy: by taking things that don’t belong to you, leaving them with nothing in return? Yeah, real fair.

  
Scrooge: That is _outrageous_!

  
Daisy: is it? What did you give those people in return for their historically, culturally and monetarily valuable items?

  
Scrooge: -sputtering-

  
Don and Del: giggling in the background

  
Daisy: sure, you’re the richest Duck in the world, but what’s the point of having all that money if you don’t _do_ anything with it?

  
Scrooge: I do plenty with me fortune!

  
Daisy: you go on adventures designed to make you even richer, then you have even more stolen goods and more wealth that just sits there and does nothing!

  
Scrooge: it keeps me rich!

  
Daisy: so?? Keeping all the money to yourself is ruining the economy! You’re not spreading the income among the masses by spending any of it!

  
Scrooge: I shouldn’t have to spend me money if I don’t want to!

  
Daisy: you could house every homeless person and feed every hungry person in the United States, if not the world, but you refuse to because you’re a sad, selfish, hypocritical old man who doesn’t care for other. Can I try that flavour, Donnie?

  
Duckworth: -holding a hand on Scrooge’s shoulder so he doesn’t go ballistic-


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Della work together 💪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We now have a chapter count ladies and gays!! After this, only two more chapters!!! Aaaaaaaaa!!!!!

Donnie & _Daisy_

  


Daaaaaaaaaaiiissssssssyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

 

_Who are you crushing on now you hopeless romantic???_

 

Hnnnnn

 

_Come on baby boy, can’t help you if I don’t know_

 

It’s so dumbbbbbb

I don’t even think this is a crush??? I’ve had crushes, and they just kinda happen, but this??? This???

Ugh feelings are SO DUMB I HATE THEM

 

_Wait, wait, omg_

 

Oh no

 

_Is it Mickey????!!!!!!_

 

Yeah,,,,

 

_Jxjsidiwodkwk_

_Fucking ICONIC_

 

NOOOOO

Sad

Sad and lonely

Sad and lonely and gay

😭

 

_Oh don’t be such a baby_

_Ask him on a skype date_

 

Are you kidding me??? That would be a disaster!

 

_I really don’t think so_

 

He’s just gonna say no and then I’ll be floundering and sad and ugh

Feelings! Are! Dumb!

 

_I am 100% sure he’ll say yes_

 

Now you’re just being mean :(

  


~~~

  


Mickey & _Daisy_

  


_Sooooo, you and Donnie have been getting pretty close_

 

:/

U don’t gotta be mean

 

_I’m not!_

_I honestly think you should ask him out_

 

Daisy, no! I can’t ruin this! He’s my best friend! If I lost him…

 

_You wouldn’t_

_Donnie cares about you. Even if he says no, which I don’t think he will, he’s not just gonna leave you behind._

 

I know, but it took him ages to get back to normal with Panchito and José, I don’t want to do that with us

 

_So you’d rather just be sad forever??_

_Mickey?_

 

I mean, no. But I don’t wanna do that either.

 

_Ugh, boys._

  


~~~

  


Daisy & _Della_

  


I’m literally ready to murder these boys

 

_???_

 

Donnie and Mickey

 

_Okay, I’m with you on Don, but what did the mouse do?_

 

This stays between us

For now

 

_My lips are sealed_

 

They both like each other!!

And they both refuse to do something about it!!

And it’s driving me nuts!!

 

_Oh ho ho! And the plot thickens!_

_I’m gonna hold this over Don’s head for ages lmaoo_

 

AFTER we get them together

 

_Oh I’m in, what do you need me to do?_

 

Honestly, I don’t actually know yet

 

_Lmaoo_

  


~~~

  


communiGAYtion

General 14:02

  


Minnie Maddie: skixjwjsjwidb

 

Minnie Maddie: you guys I did something I totally shouldn’t have

 

Minnie Maddie: but I’m so happy rn aaaaaaa

 

Donnie: spill the tea sis ☕️🐸

 

Minnie Maddie: I bought a dress!!!

 

Donnie: omg

 

Minnie Maddie: I was just browsing in an op shop and I came across this _gorgeous_ red polka dot dress that just _spoke_ to me, so I took it back to the dressing room and it fit me _perfectly_ and I just couldn’t help myself

 

Miss Lesbian: aaaa Minnie!! That’s so cool!!

 

Love of: I know you are not comfortable with photos, but could we see the dress??

 

Minnie Maddie: yeah!! I took some that didn’t show my face, so I could say it was a friend of mine asking for advice if anyone finds them

 

Minnie Maddie: [image attachment x3]

 

Donnie: WOW

 

Miss Lesbian: Minnie you’re STUNNING!!

 

Bi Boy: holy shit slay

 

Gimme a man: yes,,,,, this is Good Shit

 

Mouse house: yeet sorry I’m late

 

Mouse house: HOLY MOLY

 

Mouse house: MINNIE,,,,,,

 

Mouse house: I’m….. speechless omg

 

Minnie Maddie: you guys!!!!! 💜💜💜

 

Donnie: Minnie Fucking Mouse I would sacrifice my life for you

 

Minnie Maddie: jdjsjdowod thank you my darling 💜💜💜

  


~~~

  


Mickey & _Donnie_

  


_Look it’s u_

_[image attachment]_

 

SJIEISKS

ITS JUST THREE CIRCLES???

 

_its u_

 

I hate you

 

_No you don’t_

 

No, I don’t, but you’re an annoying little *%#}

 

_Ndjdjdkskwkxehowosnq_

_Stan_

 

Shut up d sjndjwjs

 

_Anyway, those three circles are shaped like ur head_

 

They are NOT

 

_Yeah they are_

_Two ears and ur face_

 

All mouse heads are like that???

 

_Ya but this one is you specifically_

 

Stuff you

 

_But it’s you!!_

 

Up your ziggy with a wawa brush

 

_JDJJSDOOSN?????_

_WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAG MEAN?????_

 

Wouldn’t you like to know

 

_IM TERRIFIED IM SO TERRIFIED I MIGHT HAVE A HEART ATTACK DJSJDJJSE_

 

Then perish 😒

 

_BDJSODKSKSKWJSPAJXOCLW_

  


~~~

  


Daisy & _Della_

  


_Oh god, I’m seeing it now._

_I hate this._

 

God, I KNOW

It’s like, just admit it already!!!

 

_I’m ready to punch Don in the face tbh_

 

Mood

Okay, we need to do SOMETHING

 

_I MIGHT have an idea_

 

Ooh, do tell 😈😈

  


~~~

  


Mickey Mouse & _Della Duck_

  


_I just really don’t know what to do daze. He’s so good. How could he like someone like me? Like you? Honey you’re brilliant. Uhhhh. You are. I don’t understand why you won’t just ask him. What if I’m not what he wants? What if I just make everything weird between us? I can’t. I can’t do that again Daisy. Not with him especially. Not with Mickey. Donnie I can practically guarantee that he’ll say yes. But can you 100% guarantee it? No you can’t. It’s impossible to do that. Oh I’m pretty sure it’s possible. Stay out of this dell._

 

Uhhh, what is this??

 

_Oh, sorry Mouse!! Must have hit my text to speak accidentally while the three of us were chatting._

 

Wait, so this is Donald and Daisy??

 

_Yeah, look I gotta go. I’ve got rock climbing class._

  


~~~

  


“Hey, Mick! You’ve got some sense of timing, we were just talking about you!”

 

“DonnieI’minlovewithyou!”

 

“Wh- What?”

 

“I’m in love with you… Donnie? Oh jeez, I’m sorry, forg-“

 

“No! Wait! I- I was just- are you being serious?”

 

“Of course I am. God, Donnie, I’ve liked you for _ages_ , and over the last few months it’s just grown and grown and I…”

 

“I love you too.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah… hey! Don’t laugh at me!”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I just. I’m so _freaking_ _relieved_. I never thought this would happen!”

 

“I didn’t either, holy shit.”

 

“You free this weekend? Saturday around two?”

 

“Yeah, yeah I am.”

 

“Skype date?”

 

“I wouldn’t miss it for all the money in Uncle Scrooge’s bin.”

 

“Oh my god!”

 

“I’m a master of comedy.”

  


~~~

  


communiGAYtion

General 14:54

  


Mickey changed their nickname to Boyfriend Material!

 

Boyfriend Material: I’m so in loveeeeeeee aaaaaa

 

Miss Lesbian: you’re both so hopeless it’s been ONE DATE

 

Boyfriend Material: IVE LOVED HIM FOR MONTHS SHUSH

 

Love of: ooohhhh who are we talking about?? Who’s Mickey’s boyfriend?? 👀👀

 

donald changed their nickname to Mickey’s Boyfriend!

 

Mickey’s Boyfriend: ME MY GOOD GAY BITCH!!!

 

Love of: OH SHIT!!

 

Gimme a man: HOLLA!!

 

Bi Boy: YEET

 

Minnie Maddie: OH HELL FUCKING YEAH!!!!!

 

Love of: @my life

 

Love of: @my life

 

Love of: @my life

 

My life: WHAT

 

My life: OH

 

My life: Congratulations, amigos!!!  I am very happy for you both!! 💚💚

 

Mickey’s Boyfriend: hhbouogddudivoitg

 

Mickey’s Boyfriend: you guys are the best!!! 💙💙💙💙💙💙💙

 

Boyfriend Material: ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

 

Minnie Maddie: y’all are gonna be gushing like mad aren’t you

 

Mickey’s Boyfriend: my username is now Mickey’s Boyfriend what do you think

 

Minnie Maddie: dkkskskskscjjsjebaksjwkdk

 

Bi Boy: fucking stan

 

Gimme a man: fucking stan. amen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this story is almost over I’m so emotional....... I love you all so much!! Please,,,, while you still can,,,,, give me comments,,,,,, it’s all I ask for,,,,, 🅱️Lease


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MINNIE TIME BITCHES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short break!! This chapter was just really hard for me for some reason?? But we made it!!   
> Next chapter is the last chapter!! It’ll be a kind of epilogue that will wrap things up, so look forward to seeing that!   
> Thank you all so much for reading...

communiGAYtion

Ventathon 12:30

  
  


Minnie Maddie: I’m sad 

 

Boyfriend Material: what’s wrong? 

 

Minnie Maddie: I wanna wear my dress again

 

Minnie Maddie: I want more dresses 

 

Minnie Maddie: I’m sitting in the middle of drama class, my favourite class, and all I can think about is wanting to stop acting for once in my life 

 

Mickey’s Boyfriend: oh honey 

 

Minnie Maddie: is it good? 

 

Mickey’s Boyfriend: it’s so good. I promise. 

 

Minnie Maddie: I think I’m gonna do it. 

 

Mickey’s Boyfriend: We’ll be right here for you, no matter what happens. 

 

Minnie Maddie: I know you will, I can always count on you guys. 

 

Miss Lesbian: We love you so much, Minnie!! 

 

Miss Lesbian: also stop texting in class Donnie 

 

Mickey’s Boyfriend: fuck you Daze 

 

Miss Lesbian: sorry I’m only interested in girls uwu 

 

Mickey’s Boyfriend: DAISY GROSS 🤢

 

Miss Lesbian: djdkjsndjsjd 

 

Minnie Maddie: skdkdikskxjskxjsjksn 

 

Minnie Maddie: I’ll talk to you guys later 💜

  
  


~~~

  
  


Minnie Mouse & _ Drake Mallard _

 

Hi Drake, it’s Minnie. I’m thinking of coming out to my parents, but we don’t really talk about this stuff so I don’t know how they’ll react. Do you know any trans friendly shelters I might be able to go to in the Mousetown area just in case? 

 

_ Of course.  _

_ [link] _

_ [link] _

_ [link] _

_ I wish you the best of luck, Minnie. Let me know if you need anything else.  _

 

Thank you so much, Drake. I will. 

Actually, do you have a few minutes free?? 

 

_ Shoot, kiddo _

 

Is it normal to feel like you might throw up? 

 

_ Yeah. Coming out is scary.  _

_ Listen, I know there can be a lot of pressure to come out, but if you don’t want to, or if you don’t think you’ll be safe, you absolutely do not have to.  _

 

I know. I know I don’t. There is part of me that would just like to stay in my little bubble, to not have to worry about all the changes that are going to happen… 

But the rest of me feels like I’m dying. Like I’m being choked to death on all of these things I have to do and say to make people think I’m normal 

And like, I know there isn’t really a “normal” 

But that doesn’t stop me from being Different

I’m so tired and exhausted from having to pretend to be someone I’m just not but I’m also terrified of the consequences of being myself could be 

Everything is so conflicting but I feel like if I don’t come out I’m just going to….. 

Implode 

Pull further and further into myself until I don’t exist anymore

 

_ That’s certainly a valid feeling, Minnie. You’re not the only one who feels overwhelmed by having to hide part of yourself away. It’s not a healthy feeling though, and I’m glad you recognise that and want to try and do what’s best for you.  _

_ Even if the worst does happen, that doesn’t mean your life is going to be over, either. I have every confidence in you, and I wish you all the best.  _

 

Thanks Drake. I’ll let you know how it all goes. 

 

_ Anytime, Minnie.  _

  
  


~~~

  
  


Minnie waved goodbye to her friends, her heart twisting painfully in her chest as she waved off invites to the pizza night they were having, claiming her parents hadn’t been convinced yet. Not that she used the word  _ her _ , because she couldn’t. 

  
  


Not yet. 

  
  


Hopefully soon. 

  
  


Hopefully… 

  
  


Her hands were sweating as she gripped her bag straps, climbing into her older sisters car to be driven home. Mum was picking up their little sister today since she had to run errands, so it was just the two of them alone in the car for the hour it took to get to the more rural edges of Mousetown. 

  
  


Minnie looked out the window silently, not joining in like she usually would to the music on the radio. Not even when Julie switched to one of her favourite CD’s. She hadn’t been doing this for a while though. Julie was worried, she could tell, but hadn’t found a way to bring it up. The houses started becoming more spread out, more trees appearing, but they were still a while out from the farm.

  
  


The plan had been to tell her whole family together, but maybe Julie’s reaction could give her an idea of what her parents might say. Or maybe it would be completely different. Or maybe-

  
  


She wasn’t getting anywhere with maybe’s. 

  
  


“Julie?” Minnie started, her whole body tense. 

“Yeah, dude?” Julie answered, glancing her way for a moment before going back to the road. 

“I’m… I need to tell you something. Everyone something. But I- I’m scared to say it. Terrified, really. It’s- it’s a really big thing, and- and it could change things forever. No, it  _ will _ change things forever, but I don’t know if that change is going to be good or bad. I don’t know what people are going to say once I tell them. But I really can’t keep it a secret anymore, Julie. I- I- I’m-  _ fuck! _ ” 

  
  


Minnie buried her face in her hands, wishing she could just say the words. They were right there! Right there,  _ crushing _ her chest with the weight of them, twisting her stomach into knots that she didn’t think could ever be undone. She  _ wanted _ this, she  _ wanted _ to be free from these feelings, she  _ wanted _ to be herself, and she  _ wanted _ her family to know her real self. Why was giving herself what she wanted so  **_fucking difficult?!_ **

  
  


The car pulled over, Julie turning the radio off and unclicking her seatbelt. Minnie’s own seatbelt was undone, and she was then wrapped in her sisters arms. 

“Whatever’s going on, buddy, it’s going to be okay. I love you, Ellie loves you, mum and dad love you. There is nothing you could do that would make any of us stop loving you. You’re our favourite boy in the world and- woah, wait! Where are you going?!” 

  
  


Minnie’s heart had jumped at the word, pushing her sister off her roughly and leaving the car. She leant against a tree, her hands shaking as Julie climbed out of the car. 

“Hey-“

“Don’t!” Minnie snapped desperately, her birth name the last thing she wanted to hear right now. Her sister sighed, walking over and kneeling down in front of her. 

  
  


“What’s going on, kiddo? Is someone hurting you?” Julie asked. Minnie shook her head no. “Are you hurting someone?” Minnie shook her head again. “Then I can't imagine anything that could be worth all this stress. But that’s just me, huh? Must be pretty big if you’re this worried. I don’t know what’s going on in that head of yours, but I hope you know that I would do literally  _ anything _ for you. Climb any mountain, punch any asshole, all you have to do is ask. So whatever  _ is _ wrong, we can face it together, I swear.” 

  
  


Minnie looked down at her sister, her face as serious as it had ever been, and felt some of the weight lift off her. She let out a shaky sigh, sitting down in front of her. 

“It’s not…  _ wrong _ , just… a change. Different.” She confessed, picking at the fraying hens of her jeans. 

“I’m trans, Julie. I’m a girl.” She finally said, but couldn’t bring herself to look at her sister, continuing to play with her jeans instead. 

  
  


“Oh.” Julie said after a moment, a hint of confusion in her voice. “That is… not what I was expecting.” Minnie froze, not even breathing until Julie hurriedly started to correct herself. “No, no, not in a, I just- I thought you were  _ dying _ or something. I- I’m sorry, uh, hm. Is… is there something else I should call you?” She asked, a sincerity in her tone that made Minnie finally look up at her. 

  
  


She took a deep breath, a shaky but hopeful smile on her face. 

“M- Minnie. Minnie Maddie Mouse, I was thinking.” She mumbled, pulling her legs up to her chest. 

“Minnie Maddie Mouse.” Julie repeated, a hint of amusement in her voice. “It’s cute. I like it. Follows the family tradition too, very nice. Does it have a terrible longer version?” She ask, making Minnie huff a laugh. 

“Minerva.” She confessed, making Julie laugh. 

“Yeah, that’s pretty bad. Good job, dude. Oh, wait, is dude still okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah, dude is fine.” Minnie beamed, her heart filling with joy at how easily Julie was taking this in stride. 

  
  


Julie smiled back at her, holding her arms out for a hug. Minnie eagerly leaned forward into her embrace, taking a few minutes to just breathe and…  _ be. _

“You planning on telling mum and dad?” Julie asked softly, Minnie nodding. 

“Yeah. Tonight. Ellie too.” She replied. Julie let out a long breath, squeezing her tighter. 

“Cool. I’ll be right there with you.” She promised, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

  
  


They stayed there for a few moments before Julie pulled back slightly. 

“Come on, if we stay here much longer mum will beat us home, and then we’ll get in trouble for not feeding the chickens.” She smiled, making Minnie laugh again and stand up, both of them getting back in the car and making their way home. 

  
  


~~~

  
  


After she had finished all her chores around the farm, Minnie packed a bag. Her red polka dot dress hidden at the very bottom, filled with as many clothes she could fit along with other essentials. Just in case. 

  
  


She honestly had no idea how her parents were going to react. They just didn’t talk about this stuff at all, she had no idea how they felt about any of this. She was warring between terror and hope, the hope side now stronger with Julie’s support. The distant sound of the front door opening drew her attention, and she couldn’t help but smile at the sound of her little sister running through the house. 

  
  


Waiting for the right moment, Minnie opened her door and scooped the little girl into her arms, spinning them around. Ellie screamed joyfully, giggling as Minnie hoisted her over her shoulder. 

“How was school, munchkin?” Minnie asked, walking back towards the living room. 

“Good! Mrs Judy read us a really cool version of Cinderella where the prince is a princess so when they get married they’re both princesses!” She giggled, making Minnie pause. She adjusted her hold on her sister, letting the girl sit on her hip. 

“And… what did you think of that? Both of them being princesses?” She asked, just standing in the hallway, frozen. 

  
  


“It’s cool! I’d rather marry a girl than a boy. Especially some of the boys in my class.” Ellie pulled a face, which Minnie half heartedly returned, her mind racing. She had to do this now. She had to do this right now before the discussion between her parents got too deep into this topic, as Ellie had undoubtedly told their mother as well. She couldn’t let this just be a hypothetical for them. 

  
  


“El, sweetie, could you do me a favour and ask mum and dad to meet Julie and I in the living room?” 

“Mum said I had to go play with you guys because they needed to talk.” 

“Please, El. I need to talk to the three of you. It’s really important.” She pleaded a little. Ellie shrugged. 

“Okay!” She answered, slipping out of her hold and racing off towards the kitchen while Minnie went the opposite way to the living room. 

  
  


Minnie’s hands shook as she stood in the middle of the room, not hearing a word Julie was saying. Their parents walked in, their dad wearing an amused smile as Ellie “dragged” him. It vanished as he caught the look on her face, the man stepping forward to place a hand on her shoulder. 

“Is everything okay, so-“ 

“Can you guys just sit down please?” She asked, her voice shaking slightly. Both her parents frowned, but did as asked, her mum pulling Ellie into her lap. 

  
  


She stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what she was going to say, but she was so tired of speeches. 

“I’m transgender.” She said, her hands shaking harder as her parents frowned in confusion. 

“That’s… one of those LBG things, right?” Her mum asked, making Minnie nod. 

“LGBT. It’s the T.” She explained, clenching her hands into fists to try and stop the shaking. 

“And… what exactly does that mean?” Her mother continued gently. 

“Means she’s a girl now.” Ellie piped up, grinning over at her. “Right?” 

  
  


Minnie’s whole body relaxed from its tense state at her words. 

“Kind of. Always a girl, just labelled wrong.” She said, smiling shakily at her little sister. Ellie’s grin widened and she slipped off their mother's lap to wrap herself around Minnie. 

“This means you can play princess with us!” She giggled, Minnie ruffling her hair in response. She looked up at her parents, who were still sitting there quietly, still looking confused. 

  
  


“So, you want to be a girl?” Her dad asked, Minnie shaking her head. 

“I am one. I am a girl, dad. My- my name is Minnie Maddie Mouse, a- and I’m a girl and- and please say something.” She begged, her eyes filling with tears, unable to get a read on what they thought. Her mother looked suddenly stricken, leaning forward and grabbing her hands. 

“Oh darling, it’s alright. I’m so sorry. We love you, we will  _ always _ love you. We didn’t mean to make you upset, we just don’t know much about what this means, okay? But that’s on us. You’re our little-“ she cut herself off for a moment, her face softening as she reached up to cup Minnie’s cheek. “You’re our little girl, aren’t you?”  

  
  


Minnie choked on a sob, quickly being drawn into a hug by both her parents. Julie took Ellie out of the room, letting them have a moment alone. They held her for ages as tears ran down her cheeks, love and giddiness and relief fueling them. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed when she finally calmed down, but she could hear Ellie asking Julie about dinner. 

  
  


“I love you guys.” Minnie breathed shakily, relaxing fully for the first time in what felt like years. 

“We love you too, kiddo. Always.” 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Minnie was putting her things away after dinner when her mum knocked on her door. 

“Hey.” She smiled, placing her shirt back in her drawer. 

“Your friends postponed their dinner until tomorrow for you.” Marie smirked slightly, making Minnie pause. 

“What?” 

“Chip called me asking why you couldn’t come tonight. I covered for you, said a relative was visiting for the night on their way through town. So they postponed for you.” 

  
  


Minnie absorbed the information, nodding slowly. 

“Okay. Thanks mum.” 

“Of course, darling.” 

  
  


~~~ 

  
  


Minnie grinned as she walked to Chip and Dale’s parents restaurant, her friends calling out to her and waving her over. She sat in the seat they’d left for her, offering her arm to the chipmunks to climb onto her shoulders. 

“How you goin’ pal?” Dale asked, his tiny arms hugging her face. 

“I’m good.” She said decisively, and meaning it. She hadn’t been for a while, hiding this secret of hers, but she was now, and soon she’d be even better. 

  
  


“Actually, I wanted to tell you guys something.” She said to them, the whole group turning towards her. Chip and Dale scurried off her shoulders, facing her properly from their smaller chairs on top of the table. 

“So, I know you’ve all noticed I’ve been weird lately.” There was a scattering of “duh”’s and scoffs, making her roll her eyes. “Yeah yeah, whatever. I’ve just been thinking about something a lot, and I think it’s time I tell you all. I… guys, I’m trans.”

  
  


There was silence for a whole five seconds during which Minnie didn’t dare to breathe, then Chase sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

“Jeez dude, I thought you were  _ dying _ \- wait, is dude still okay?” He asked sincerely, but Minnie couldn’t help but laugh. 

“That is  _ exactly _ what Julie said! Why does everyone think I’m dying?!” She gasped, placing a hand on her chest in mock disbelief. She dissolved into another bout of laughter, nodding her head as she calmed down. “And yes, dude is fine. Totally fine. Call me  _ “bro”  _ on the other hand, and I’ll kick you from the group chat.” 

  
  


Her friends laughed with her now. Chip ran up to her hand, tugging on it. 

“So what do we call you now?” He asked, all her friends paying attention again very suddenly. She couldn’t help but blush, feeling unbelievably loved by the group of people around her. 

“Minnie Mouse.” She introduced herself confidently, grinning at the welcoming and proud gazes of her friends. 

“So do you want the girl ones now?” Rob asked. Minnie tore off part of her bread roll and threw it at his head. 

“Pick up a book, dummy. They’re called pronouns. And  _ yes, _ actually. I would prefer if you used she/her when talking to and about me.” 

  
  


“Ooh, we’ll add you to the girls only chat!!” Morgan grinned, pulling out her phone. Minnie blinked, not expecting to be welcomed quite that quickly. 

“Oh yeah! And we’ll finally have a proper party for karaoke! Omg, Minnie, you should come on our girl excursions with us!” Lizzie beamed, Holly nodding excitedly. 

“I- you- really?” She stuttered, her friends softening just slightly, but pretending to have not done so. 

“Well, duh! You’re one of the girls, you’re in with the girls.” Holly smiled. 

  
  


Minnie blinked back a wave of tears, bringing her hands to her eyes when some fell regardless. 

“You guys.” She breathed, smiling despite the tears. “You guys are the best.” 

“Aw, honey.” Morgan smiled, nudging Chase and prompting him to wrap an arm around Minnie, Chip and Dale climbing up onto her head. 

“You’re our best friend, we’re not just gonna turn our backs on you.” 

  
  


Minnie grinned, pulling those closest to her into a hug. 

“I love you guys.” She laughed breathily, feeling herself warm as each of her friends said the same in return. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, only one more chapter to go folks!! As always, please let me hear your thoughts in the comments, I love hearing from each and everyone of you!!! It means the whole entire world to me!!!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PRIDE TIME!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. Oh my god you guys. This is it. This is the end. This is the end of this story. Djdjsgjs I’m so emo you guys aaaaaaaaaaa dnjdjsjdnskdkxj

communiGAYtion

General 21:49

  


Minnie Maddie: I LOVE MY FRIENDS SO MUCH

 

Minnie Maddie: THEYRE SO GREAT I LOVE THEM

 

Minnie Maddie: AAAAAAAAAAA

 

Minnie Maddie: YOURE LOOKING AT AN OUT AND PROUD TRANS GIRL RIGHT HERE

 

Mickey’s Boyfriend: YES BABY

 

Miss Lesbian: AAAAAA MINNIE IM SO PROUD OF YOU!!!!!!!!

 

Boyfriend Material: YES!!!! THATS MY GIRL YES!!!!!

 

My life: I’m so happy for you, amiga!!

 

Bi Boy: WHOOP!!

 

Gimme a man: that’s very sexy of you

 

Minnie Maddie: JDJDKDKSJSJSOW

 

Love of: THATS MY FUCKING SISTER RIGHT THERE!!!!

 

Minnie Maddie: _UNHOLY SCREECHING_

 

Minnie Maddie: okay guys are you ready I’m gonna fucking do it

 

Mickey’s Boyfriend: 👀👀👀

  


~~~

  


comminuGAYtion

Selfies 21:53

  


Minnie Maddie: [image]

 

Minnie Maddie: my little sister dressed me up like a princess

 

Miss Lesbian: **OH FUCK IM GAY????? IM GAY?????**

 

Mickey’s Boyfriend: fucking stan ur sister

 

Gimme a man: wow you really fucking out here

 

Bi boy: you’re the most gorgeous princess

 

Love of: u fucking w fucking u

 

Mickey’s Boyfriend: JDJSJDJSJSK

 

Minnie Maddie: JDJSJSKWOAOAJ

 

Minnie Maddie: PANCHITO ILYSM

 

Mickey’s Boyfriend: ILY PANCHI AAAAA

  


~~~

  


Minnie Mouse & _Drake Mallard_

  


Hi Drake!!! Everything went way better than I was expecting!!!!

 

_I’m so glad! Well done on coming out, it was extraordinarily brave of you._

 

Thank you for all your advice! I really, really appreciate it!!

 

_Of course. Like I said, anything you need, let me know._

 

I will! Thank you again!

 

_You’re welcome!_

  


~~~

  


communiGAYtion

General 16:24

  


Mickey’s Boyfriend: well I forced the old man to learn modern terms and he says he’s gay nb so here we are

 

Boyfriend Material: wow baby your whole family are trans legends

 

Mickey’s Boyfriend: too fucking right we are

  


~~~

  


communiGAYtion

General 14:46

  


Boyfriend Material: We did it fellas!!!!! I’m finally moved in with Felicity!!!

 

Boyfriend Material: look at this stuff!!!!!

 

Boyfriend Material: [image]

 

Boyfriend Material: I HAVE MY OWN ROOM!!!!!! THIS IS EVERYTHING OVE EVER DREAMED OF!!!! IVE NEVER HAD MY OWN ROOM BEFORE!!!!! AAAAAAA!!!!

 

Mickey’s Boyfriend: Yay!!!! Now we can actually plan a meet up 💪💪💪

 

Boyfriend Material: YEAH BABEY!!

 

Minnie Maddie: did you have to transfer schools??

 

Boyfriend Material: ya but I don’t start for a few days while the paperwork is still going through

 

Gimme a man: lucky bitch lmao

 

Boyfriend Material: didjjsksksoa

  


~~~

  


communiGAYtion

General 8:45

  


Boyfriend Material: **AAAAAAAAA**

 

Minnie Maddie: **AAAAAAAAAA**

 

Boyfriend Material: spiderman_pointing.jpeg

 

Minnie Maddie: spiderman_pointing.jpeg

 

Bi Boy: what the fuck is happening

 

Boyfriend Material: [image]

 

Minnie Maddie: [image]

 

Bi Boy: OH SHIT

 

Bi Boy: YOURE AT THE SAME SCHOOL???

 

Miss Lesbian: SAME HAT

 

Mickey’s Boyfriend: SAME HAT

 

Minnie Maddie: SAME HAT

 

Boyfriend Material: SAME HAT

 

My life: you guys are always running into each other I’m so jealous

 

My life: I want to run into my boyfriend 😭😭😭

 

Love of: !!!!!!!!!!

  


~~~

  


Fam Bam

Gen 20:10

  


Goofy: so. I’ve asked around the cousins.

 

Mickey: 👀

 

Goofy: not all of them, but a few of them have discord

 

Mickey: how many is a few??

 

Goofy: like eight??

 

Mickey: JDJSODJSK??????

 

Mickey: **HOW MANY COUSINS ARE THERE????**

 

Goofy: oh dang have I not given you the rundown

 

Mickey: **YOU HAVE NOT**

 

Goofy: okay here we go.

 

Goofy: Uncle Ub and Aunt Mildred have four kids, David, Don, Leslie and Julianne

 

Goofy: Uncle Richard and Aunt Dolly have two kids, Faith and Arthur

 

Goofy: Aunt Joyce and Uncle Robert have six kids, Oscar, Finn, Grace, Archie, Savanna and Elizabeth

 

Goofy: Aunt Ruth and Uncle Harry have eight kids, Veronica, Sam, Ryan, Shane, Steven, James, Adam, Alex

 

Goofy: (Your) Uncle Elias and Aunt Flora have one kid, Goofy Goofy uwu

 

Goofy: aaaaand lastly, Uncle Walt has three kids, Oswald, Felicity, and Mickey <3

 

Mickey: **I HAVE TWENTY ONE COUSINS?!!!?!?!???!?**

 

Aunt Flora: yes darling <3

 

Mickey: **NXKSODJSOSOXHXKAO???????**

 

Mickey: **HOW DO SO MANY PEOPLE FIT INSIDE ONE FAMILY?????? SCOEOOXKABDJWX??????**

 

Tenzie: how many of Ruth and Harry’s kids are girls? 👀

 

Elias: Three, Ronnie, Sam and Alex

 

Tenzie: nice

 

fifi: oh okay

 

fifi: so this is what you’re freaking out about Mickey

 

Mickey: **THERE S SO MANYNDISJXKWOZH??????**

 

fifi: yeah little dude, families can get pretty huge

 

Mickey: NDJJSISIDHSJSNS I ALWAYS WANTED ONE OF TJOSE DIDHWJDOS

 

Elias: now you have one, son

 

fifi: I hear crying we’ll be back to talk later

 

Aunt Flora: poor darling, we love you very much!! And so will the rest of the family :)

 

Mickey: AUNTBFLORA YOU ARE THE VEDT PERSON IN THE WORLDBSJSI LIVE YOU

 

Goofy: mickey voice: so basically I’m babey

 

Tenzie: **CALL 911**

 

collarboy: CALL 911!!!!!

 

collarboy: why am I still in this chat dksjsjjsjdjs

 

Goofy: idk but I say it’s good

 

Tenzie: awwww liddle babey gays uwu

 

Tenzie: mayhaps Mickey Should also add his boyfriend 👀

 

Mickey: **O R T E N S I A**

 

fifi: HIS WHAT

 

Tenzie: oh shithejdjjsjsjsjdjwjd

 

Goofy: skjsjsjxkwodkwijdjs

 

Goofy: I’m gonna grab a link and send it to the cousins

 

Goofy: and Donald

 

Mickey: GOOFY NO

 

Goofy: ITS TOO LATE

 

donald just joined… or did they?

 

Mickey: oh boy

 

donald: OH HO HO!!!

 

fifi: Alright boy we need to talk

 

Mickey: Felicity noooooo

 

donald: omg am I gonna get a shovel talk???

 

donald: h*ck yea

  


~~~

  


Donnie & _Minnie_

  


Girl

What ur address

Ur out now I got DRESSES to send you

 

_Nsjdjsidkjshs_

_You were serious abt that???_

 

Uhhh ya??

Now hmu I want these lil bitches gone

 

_DONALD FAUNTLEROY DUCK YOU ARE THE BEST PERSON EVER AND I LOVE YOU SO ENTIRELY MUCH AAAAAAA_

 

Anything for you, baby!! 💙💙💙

 

_💜💜💜_

  


~~~

  


Daisy & _Minnie_

 

_Help_

 

What’s wrong???

 

_I tried doing make up??_

_[image]_

 

Oh honey

Wash that off and skype me, I’ve got you

 

_Thank you 💜💜💜_

 

Hey, I’ve always got your back 💖💖💖

  


~~~

  


communiGAYtion

General 16:24

  


Minnie Maddie: AAAAAAA

 

Minnie Maddie: [image]

 

Minnie Maddie: LOOK AT ALL MY NEW DRESSES I LOVE YOU DONNIE!!!!!

 

Mickey’s Boyfriend: Try them on!!! I want to see how pretty you look!!!

 

Miss Lesbian: yes yes show us!!!!!!!

 

Boyfriend Material: oh shit should we skype for a fashion parade???

 

Minnie Maddie: 👀

 

Minnie Maddie: _yes_

 

Gimme a man: HOLLA

  


~~~

  


**Unknown Account**

  


**Hi, is this Mickey Mouse?**

 

Who’s asking?

 

**My name is Pete, I used to live with him.**

 

Yeah it’s me. What do you want?

 

**I wanted to apologise to you.**

**I was a real asshole to you back at the house. I wasn’t coping or dealing with anything that was going on and was taking it out on easy targets. I’m really sorry I treated you the way I did, Mickey. I got taken in not long after you left and they have not been taking any of my shit.**

 

Well, thank you for the apology. I’m glad you’re doing better. All the best, Pete.

 

**All the best to you too, Mickey.**

  


~~~

  


communiGAYtion

General 17:21

  


Miss Lesbian: AAAAA

 

Miss Lesbian: MY AUNTS ARE GETTING MARRIED

 

Miss Lesbian: AND I GET TO BE A BRIDESMAID AAAAAAA

 

Mickey’s Boyfriend: Aaa!! Tell them I said congrats!!

 

Gimme a man: it’s what they deserve

 

Love of: Lesbians invented wedding rights

 

Minnie Maddie: ur so right and valid

  


~~~

  


communiGAYtion

General 20:23

  


Mickey’s Boyfriend: [video attachment 2:14]

 

Mickey’s Boyfriend: oh. good times.

 

Love of: JDJSISOSKSNSB

 

Love of: BIG TRANS MOOD

 

Miss Lesbian: I still can’t believe you burnt those dresses :/

 

Mickey’s Boyfriend: :P

  


~~~

  


Donald was vibrating in anticipation, Daisy just as excited as he was beside him. Their first pride, plus they would finally be meeting most of their other friends. Della was making fun of him, while Gladstone was trying to make Fethry listen to a story he was telling.

  


They were meeting everyone (minus Panchito and José, who couldn’t afford tickets to America) for a late lunch at one of the hotels Scrooge owned, and then heading out to enjoy the celebrations for the night. Donald couldn’t remember being this excited about something _ever._

  


Scrooge had run off somewhere last night, but he wasn’t going to let that spoil his day. As they neared the hotel, Della pointed out the window.

“Hey look, Uncle Scrooge’s plane! He made it back in time!” She grinned, then caught herself on a slight wince, handing Donald a dollar. Daisy snorted, not bothering to correct her on the fact Scrooge used both he and they. Pride was for them. Della could as many dollars in the gender jar as she liked.

  


“Dunno why he had to leave so suddenly anyway.” Donald sulked slightly, still miffed. Daisy nudged his side, making him smile. There was no reason to be sad today. Duckworth parked the limo, all of them piling out of the car with Fethry taking Donald’s hand. They made their way through to the private room, Della opening the door and turning to see her brother and friend frozen in place.

  


Inside the room was much the same, the group of kids had stopped to just stare at them, while the adults looked on in fond amusement. Minnie was the first to break, letting out a happy scream and running forward to throw herself into their arms. Donald and Daisy laughed as they hugged her tightly, moving into the room to greet everyone else.

  


Goofy and Horace scooped them up off the ground, while Minnie spun them around, and Mickey squeezed them as tightly as possible. Donald and Mickey were both blushing as they held each other for the first time, their siblings giving them Looks once they seperated. They stuck to each other’s sides, holding hands and squeezing occasionally. They didn’t get a chance to start talking again before Scrooge walked in.

  


“Hey Uncle Scrooge!” Fethry greeted, waving to him from across the room. Scrooge smiled and returned the wave, before grinning over at Donald and Della.

“And where’d you go?” Donald asked huffily, making the old man chuckle.

“Oh, just a few last minute pick ups.” Scrooge answered, stepping out from the doorway and using his cane to hold it open. Panchito and José came in behind him, Donald freezing for the second time in a few minutes.

  


Panchito bounced on his toes and placed his hands on his hips.

“What, are you not happy to see us, amigo?” He asked with a teasing grin, laughing as Donald just yelled happily and ran forward to envelop them both in a tight hug. Minnie wasn’t far behind him, and Mickey not far behind her, and soon the whole group of them were clinging to each other and talking excitedly.

  


Lunch was a loud affair, with all the kids and their families talking together and getting to know each other. After everyone had eaten they took to the streets of Duckburg, exploring the markets. Ortensia, Donna and Duckworth went with the kids to keep an eye on them.

  


“Donnie, look! That place has flags! Can I get one?! Please, please, please!” Fethry called excitedly, tugging on Donald’s arm with one hand and pointing with the other. Donald grinned, taking the kids hand properly.

“Yeah, of course, buddy! You guys want some flags?” He asked the group, laughing as Daisy immediately yelled a yes in agreement.

  


Fethry half dragged him to the stall, beaming up at the man running it.

“Hi! I’m Fethry! This is my first time!” They said, the man smiling down at him.

“Welcome to pride, kiddo. Did you want a flag?” He asked, Fethry nodding.

“Why have you got so many different ones, though?” They asked. “I thought it was just rainbow, right?”

“Rainbow is the community flag, meant for anyone under the umbrella. All these other flags are more specific, this one up here is the lesbian flag, this one is the transgender flag, this one is the bisexual flag, this one is the asexual flag, and this one is the non-binary fl-“

“Non-binary! That’s me! I get a flag?! Donnie, I get a flag!” Fethry squealed excitedly, bouncing on the spot.

  


Donald couldn’t help but laugh at their excitement, gripping their shoulder for a moment.

“You sure do, buddy. You want a rainbow one too?” He asked, Fethry nodding rapidly in excitement. “One medium trans, one handheld enby, and two large rainbows, please.” He asked, handing over the money.

“Coming right up. Enjoy yourselves, kids!” The man grinned, handing over their flags.

“We will, thanks!” Donald answered, moving him and Fethry to the side so the rest of their group could but flags. He helped them tie the large rainbow one around his neck like a cape, doing the same with his, and tying his trans one around his wrist.

  


Fethry was proudly showing off his flags to Gladstone and Della, who had joined them as the others made their purchases. Panchito joined them next, holding out his arm out to show the trans flag around his own wrist.

“Hermanos, si?” He grinned, making Donald laugh and wrap him in a hug. After everyone had gotten the flags they wanted, the continued on their way.

  


After a few minutes of walking, Donald spotted a familiar sign above a stall, and then a familiar duck manning it.

“Drake!” He called out, grabbing the nearest hand and leading the way. “ _Draaaaaake!”_ He called again, the duck looking over their way and grinning as he met Donald’s gaze. Fethry skipped up to the counter, waving his new flag.

“Look! I got a flag, Drake! It’s a special flag for enby’s!”

“Oh, that’s awesome, Feth! Are you having fun?”

“Yeah!”

“I’m glad.” Drake grinned, turning back to Donald.

“What about you, bud?”

“It’s been great, but we haven’t been here for long. I wanted to introduce you to everyone! Guys, this is Drake, this is Minne, Mickey, Panchito, José, Horace and Goofy. Then we have Ortensia, Mickey’s sister, and Donna, Daisy’s sister.” He introduced, gesturing to each person as he said their names.

  


Drake leaned over the table to better converse.

“Miss Minnie! So nice to finally meet you in person, I love your dress.” He said, the girl grinning up at him.

“Thanks, it’s nice to meet you too.”

“And you wouldn’t happen to be _boyfriend_ Mickey, would you?” They asked, making Donald groan. Drake laughed, shaking his head slightly. “Don’t worry, I don’t plan on embarrassing you too much. I’m sure Della has that covered.”

“Obviously.” Della answered, poking her tongue out at Donald when he glared at her.

  


Some more people approached the booth, and Drake looked up at them for a moment, before turning back to the kids.

“Alright, I’ve gotta get back to work here, but feel free to take stickers and pens and whatever else you want, and swing by when it’s not to busy!” He offered, pushing a bowl of stickers their way before standing up to greet the other group of people.

“Bye Drake!” Fethry called, taking a sticker and then taking Donald’s arm.

“Bye!”

“See ya, kids!”

  


Daisy and Panchito dragged them to photo-ops, Horace and José would drag them back to the dance floor every hour or so, while Fethry and Mickey wanted to see everything they could. Minnie, Goofy and Donald were happy to be dragged wherever their friends wanted. They met up with the rest of the adults every so often, just so they could make sure everyone was alright. Panchito and José hardly left each other’s sides, while Donald was constantly switching which friend he was walking with, admittedly nervous about his first relationship and spending time with Mickey in front of so many people when they hadn’t even had a moment for themselves. Goofy and Horace were total saps together, and it was even more heartwarming to see it in person.

  


When it came time for the parade they went to meet up with their families again, who had found them a good viewing spot. Donald took his spot at the front beside Fethry, the kid bouncing with excitement. He felt a hand slip into his on his other side, and blushed as he looked over and saw Mickey standing there, also blushing. He saw Della give him a thumbs up from behind Mickey, and stuck his tongue out at her, making Mickey laugh and squeeze his hand.

“Never mind them.” Mickey smiled, stepping slightly closer. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, Mick.” Donald answered, squeezing his hand back. “I’m really glad you’re here.” They both got distracted as the parade started, getting swept up on the excitement, cheering and shouting as the people and floats passed, but never once letting go of each other’s hands.

  


Goofy had his arms wrapped around Horace as they watched the parade, dropping kisses onto his cheek occasionally. Horace was holding onto his arms, squeezing every time he kissed him.

“You know,” Horace murmured, turning his face up to meet Goofy’s. “I think this group is the best thing that happened to me.” Goofy made a mock affronted expression, gasping in surprise.

“What about me?” He asked. Horace grinned, reaching up to cup his cheek.

“Without this group, I wouldn’t have you.” He stated simply, pulling Goofy down to kiss him soundly. Goofy pulled back with a grin, hugging him tighter for a moment.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

  


José and Panchito were dancing, expertly twirling around while avoiding the people near them. Neither of them had stopped smiling from the moment they’d laid eyes on each other back in Mexico. Unable to help himself, Panchito leaned down to kiss his partner, holding them close.

“No puedo creer que realmente esté aquí contigo.” He murmured as they pulled apart, though barely separated, less than an inch between them. José laughed joyfully, wrapping their arms around Panchito’s neck.

“Nem eu posso.” They murmured back, pressing another quick kiss to Panchito’s beak. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

  


Minnie and Daisy were leaning against each other to watch the parade, arms linked, their new matching hair bows sparking with sequins in the light.

“I almost can’t believe all this is real.” Minnie sighed, grinning at the passing floats. “A year ago, hell, _six months_ ago this all seemed like a far off dream.” She squeezed Daisy’s arm for a moment, excitement and adrenaline still pumping through her. Daisy hummed.

“I know what you mean. Who would’ve thought that in just a few short months we’d all be here together where we are today. I don’t think I could’ve done it without the rest of you. Especially you.” Daisy smiled, looking up at Minnie. Minnie blushed lightly and laughed, batting Daisy’s arm playfully.

“I _know_ I couldn’t have done it without you.” Minnie replied, blushing harder as colour came up onto Daisy’s cheeks as well.

  


Despite elaborate plans of watching movies and playing games all night, when they all made it back to the manor, they’d fallen asleep within the hour, spread out on sleeping bags in one of the slightly lesser used sitting rooms. They didn’t mind too much though.

  


They had the rest of their lives to spend together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, we’ve really done it. We’ve really fucking done it. Holy shit. Holy shit. We did it. This is the end. It’s the end. I’m losing it. I’m mcfricking losing it!!!!!! 
> 
> I just want to say the most heartfelt thank you!!! You are truly the most wonderful readers I ever could have asked for!! Thank you to everyone who left a comment or a kudos or even just read my story. It truly means the world to me and I’m so so happy we’ve made it this far together. 
> 
> As usual guys, please, PLEASE leave me a comment down below to let me know your thoughts!!! I love hearing from you all and I’m so so glad we could be here together!


End file.
